I Don't Get Paid Enough
by Sonicfanx1
Summary: After half of the UNSC Frigate: Forward Unto Dawn has been detached from it's other half, two Spartans go into a deep sleep that, surprisingly, does not last that long. After being rescued by a party lead by Thel Vadam, the Arbiter himself and a UNSC Ship, they get pulled into a random slipspace portal that pops out of nowhere. Thing's cannot get any worse...or can they?
1. Installation 00

**I Don't Get Paid Enough For This Shit**

**Chapter 1: Installation 00**

A short shriek pierced the silent room. All three of us turned around to find Johnson lying on the floor. 343 Guilty Spark's eye was crimson red. The Arbiter, John and I aimed our weapons at the monitor as he turned towards us.

"Unacceptable," The Forerunner AI shouted. "Unacceptable, absolutely unacceptable!"

John began running at the AI, who fired its laser at the charging Spartan. I ducked under John and fired a few rounds out of my BR55HB Battle Rifle. The bullets weren't doing as much as scratching the floating orb.

"Protocol dictates action! I now see that helping you is wrong!" Guilty Spark fired at the Arbiter, who too was sent flying backwards. I threw down a Covenant Bubble Shield at John and shielded both of us from the rogue AI's laser. The Master Chief got up, slowly approaching the monitor who floated outside the shield.

"You are the child of my makers, inheritor of all they left behind! You are Forerunner, but this ring **is mine.**" He said. I threw my strongest Spartan punch at the orb and pulled John back, away from the AI.

"He's mine." I said, reloading my Battle Rifle.

"Not without me."

"Yes, without you, John." I made a loud enough scoff for him to hear. I smiled under my helmet and turned towards 343 Guilty Spark.

"I take no pleasure in doing what must be done." He said, floating back towards me.

"Have at you." I muttered and withdrew a shotgun from my back, firing at the monitor, who, once again, wasn't harmed in any sort of way. I gritted my teeth and raised both weapons. This is the most impractical duel wield ever, of all time. I fired the shotgun and the Battle Rifle. I flipped the shotgun and pumped it, rinse and repeat. Spark fired his eye laser at me; I wasn't able to dodge it in time and got hit by the blast, dead center. I held my ground but my shield generator was nearly fried.

"You do not deserve this ring!" He shouted, firing another laser at me and pushing me back with a repulsion field. Two carbine shots bounced off the monitor. 343 turned towards the Arbiter, who was still firing his Carbine. The AI fired a beam at the Arbiter who lay against the wall, protecting himself.

"I have kept it safe, it belongs to me!"

"Not for long..." Johnson muttered and fired his laser before dropping it. The Forerunner AI was thrown out of sight and John took the chance to charge towards Johnson who handed him the M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle or the Spartan Laser.

"Kick his ass." John nodded and turned towards 343 who floated up at the edge of the platform. He charged the laser and fired.

"Duh-ne ne nuh- not destroy your inheritance!" The attack was super effective! The AI had flames bursting from out its body. John charged the laser up again and fired.

The AI muttered shouted something but was a mix of random gibberish and unintelligible pleading. The Master Chief finished the AI off, firing one final burst out of his laser. The AI began to go critical. He shouted some more gibberish before exploding into azure flames. I noticed the AI, partially intact, fall down the chasm. We all walked towards Johnson. Spartan-117 dropped the Laser and knelt besides the dying Sergeant Major.

"I'm taking you back, alive."

"Don't be a fool, Chief. You know this is the end." He coughed. The sergeant handed him Cortana's AI Chip.

"Don't let her go. Don't you dare ever lose her again." Johnson muttered. He collapsed with a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

"Sergeant Major Avery Johnson is dead, killed in action by rogue Forerunner Artificial Intelligence, 343 Guilty Spark Monitor of Installation-04 and Installation-04B." I announced, grabbing the dog tags off his neck and slugging his body over my shoulder. John walked towards the control panel and held the AI chip near it. Cortana's manifestation jumped into the Ark's systems and began the firing procedures before jumping back. Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 turned around, a beam of light shot out from behind him.

He walked past me, grabbing the BR55HB-SR that was securely placed on his back and walked over to Johnson's Spartan Laser, picking it up and placing it on the magnetic pads on his back. The Spartan reloaded his weapon and pulled the hammer of the chamber, loading the first round.

"What are you standing there for, let's bolt." John barked. I smirked under my helmet and the Arbiter's throat rumbled. We both turned around, my Mark V MJOLNIR armor blended in well with the dark. It was colored black and its secondary color was red. My visor was a darker orange color. I reloaded my shotgun and placed my own Battle Rifle on my back.

"Let's dance." I hissed as the large Forerunner sliding doors opened up, the Flood, flooded in. Oh dear god, that was bad. We all started to sprint towards the exit. I took the front-most position, clearing away most of the Flood Combat Forms. The Elite beside me finished off any stranglers and John was killing the Flood Carrier Forms, picking them off from a safe distance. The Carriers usually exploded nearby Combat and Infection forms, saving me the time of killing them. A Combat Form threw himself at me. I grunted, lowering my body and smacking my shoulder against the creature. It took away a quarter of my shields however and I was only one shot away from reloading. I quickly placed a hand on Johnson's body and pulled him back up onto my shoulder.

I grimaced, tucking the M90 Close Assault Weapons System under my arm and grabbing a hand full of shells from my Mark V pouch, reloading as I grabbed the M6D PDWS Magnum Pistol from my thigh and shot down any Flood Combat Form charging towards me. The Magnum clicked, the magazine was empty. Just in time as well, I tossed the M90 Shotgun forward, the force of the throw tore off a bit of a falling dead Combat Form's shoulder and pumped the shotgun for me. I hoisted my Magnum and pulled the trigger for my M90, killing the Combat Form in front of me.

I pumped the Shotgun once more and kicked an Infected Grunt away from me. As we sprinted outside, there was only one vehicle left there: the Warthog.

"Shotgun!" I called, sprinting for the M12 LRV. I fell however as the upper torso of a Combat Form grabbed my leg and pulled me down. Johnson rolled of my shoulder as Infection forms began to engulf his body. I grunted, shooting the M90 down at my leg and tearing off the Combat Form's arm off. I grabbed the Sergeant Major's hand and pulled him away from the Infection forms. They didn't mind either; the Sergeant had a strange immunity to the Flood. However, their sights were set on me and my shields were nearly depleted as well. I fired the last shot in my gun. The Infection forms exploded like popcorn. I noticed a fallen Marine beside the cliff; the Flood ignored him too. I tossed Johnson towards the Arbiter who grabbed him with one hand and tucked him under his arm.

I reloaded my Shotgun and approached the Marine, pulling the dog tags from his neck. I was surprised to see that there were none, just a large pile of them in his hand. I collected the tags and took a small bit of his hair as well, placing it into a vial that I, for some reason, had on me. Another Flood came up from behind me. I quickly spun around and shot it. The Brute-Flood exploded into pieces, only the lower torso of its body was left. Some of its oily blood splattered the dead marine's corpse and a piece of its arm smashed into the Marine's head.

A rhombus-shaped metallic object fell from his body. I instantly recognized it and picked it up, storing it in my Mark V pouch. Another Flood leaped at me. I grabbed it by the arm and smashed it into the wall, grabbing the other arm and tearing the Human-Flood in half. Seeing as the rest of the horde was deciding to infect me, I sprinted towards the jeep. The Arbiter already took the M41 LAAG and was mowing down Flood Forms everywhere.

"Sonic, get you ass into the Warthog NOW!" Cortana shouted into my audio receptors. I leapt into the passenger's seat; Johnson was on the back, with Arbiter. I began to reload as the Installation exploded around me. I got up from my seat, planting a leg on the edge of the jeep and pushed myself back against the seat. I had a nice vantage point, shooting down any Flood that decided that it wanted to flip the Warthog.

Several minutes later and the Ark began to explode. I mentally commanded my helmet to play the song that was meant to be played at this moment: Warthog Run and began bobbing my head.

"Soldier, what are you doing?" Cortana asked with a hint of curiosity deep within anger and frustration.

"Can't hear you over how awesome this sounds!" I shouted, grinning madly. Cortana hacked into my helmet and played the song on the radio. John began to bob his head as well.

"Oh, not you too!" Cortana whined.

"If I'm going to die here, I'll die listening to good music."

"Die vermin!" Arbiter shouted. I began to laugh manically as well. I was enjoying this way too much. We drifted towards the edge of the platform, where an explosion blasted the side of the vehicle. John's shields took the blunt of the impact and I was relatively fine, but I saw something fall from the corner of my eye. Quickly jerking my head, I saw Johnson fall off the back. Dread seized my heart for an instant, I failed to save him.

"Ninety Percent!" The Computer announced on radio.

"This reminds me of the first Halo ring!" I shouted, killing a Combat Form. I saw the Forward Unto Dawn across the horizon.

"We're not going to make it!"

"Shut up and be more optimistic about it!" I shouted at Cortana as the Warthog leapt into the Dawn's cargo bay.

We were all thrown off the Warthog. I was sent smashing into the treads of a Scorpion MBT. My shields lost a bit of power there. I quickly sprinted towards the closest entrance, but it was blocked by a Warthog. I saw Arbiter on the other side and I nodded at him. He nodded back, subconsciously knowing what to do. I quickly punched the switch to the room's hatch and pulled John up. Artificial Gravity wasn't engaged and we began to fall. I kicked the floor and bounced off. I grabbed John by the hand and activated my magnetic pads on my boots as well, grabbing hold on the floor.

"Heads up!" Cortana announced. We both jerked our heads up and saw the MBT flying towards us. We both ducked our heads and let it soar past us. I saw the Warthog smash against the hatch of the ship's room. John and I began crawling up the hull, towards the hallway. I felt the ship begin to rumble.

"We're entering slipspace!" Cortana shouted. I quickly tried to crawl up the floor in an attempt to rush towards the other half of the ship.

"John, hurry up!" I shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. It was to no anvil however as the ship begun to rumble again and we fell out of slipspace.

"What?" Cortana said in a shocked expression.

"The ship got torn in half during out exit from slipspace. That's the answer to your question." I replied.

"Yeah, that...wait a second, how did you-?" Cortana cut herself off. I've been weird, to them, the past several months.

"Never mind...secrets again?" She asked.

"Again, yes. Let's just go into cryo sleep. Wake us up in the next five or so years." I stated as we now began to float. John activated his booster jetpack. I propelled myself through zero-gravity towards the cryosleep chamber. John placed Cortana's AI Chip into the ship's hologram pedestal. They shared their friend to friend chat as I opened a cryotube hatch and got in, watching them as they talked with each other.

"I'll miss you." Cortana said to the Master Chief. She turned and smirked at me, folding her arms and giving me a sassy look. "And I'll definitely miss you."

I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or genuine about it. I grinned under my visor and gave her a thumbs-up as the hatch closed above me. I pulled my hand back; the temperature got a colder and colder as time progressed. Frost formed around the glass seal. The chamber began administering sleeping agents into my helmet. My eyes began to get heavy and I let sleep consume me.

* * *

Author's Notes:

AND THERE IT IS! Chapter 1 has been reworked. Seeing as people are stopping, presumably from my horrible first chapter, I decided to remake "installation 00". Well, was it good? Was it bad? Should I have kept it? Hell no I shouldn't have kept it! There were so many WTF moments in there and it looked like I was genuinely saying, "MY OC KNOWS EVERYTHING!" or "THIS GUY IS SO NOT SPARTAN!" Or even "WTF CAN HE SEE THE FUTURE!?"

Well, yes, he is Spartan. I'm going to rework the first half of chapter 2 as well so it fits well with this one. Yeah, got that pun I made? Wait, I made another one...

In the original chapter, it was so...out dated by my standards that it looked **embarrassing** to me. It's roughly the same size as this too and a lot more...vanilla? Idfk. It's a lot more 'bright'. It was less dark than this chapter. Wait a sec...SHIT FORGOT ABOUT JOHNSON! (Really, I just went back and fixed that. Yeah, Johnson fell off the Warthog. The sentence, "We drifted..." is basically my edit.)

Now, about this story:

This is going to be a sure killer for most people out there, BUT, I'm still going to say it.

This PART of the story is not going to have John's POV as much as my OC's, Sonic. Yes, he is, in a way, a self insert. He will be retaining some of my personality in this story, Sonic, and the knowledge of a Spartan. This story will also be vastly different from MOST other crossovers out there.

If you've read my previous chapter 1 which was, BY GOD terrible, you should know that this is just going to be one segment to a saga.

As of the making of this Chapter, in order, I have planned:

1: Infinite Stratos (NOW)  
2: Zero No Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero)  
3: Black Rock Shooter (Game Verse)  
4: Prototype/Infamous (3-way crossover, I've played only the first games btw)  
5: Infinite Stratos (AU)  
6: Halo! (AU, chapter 7's author's note has a teaser in there. It's in the bold end bit after my 'signature'. End of the 2nd to last paragraph)  
7: High School DxD (PLUS CROSSOVERS WITH SPARTANS X DRAGONS!)  
8: (Give Me a Suggestion gawddamnit...Dog Days? ._.) - This could possibly be the end of the series. I may make a sequel with enough PMs and begging so I'll leave an open ending for you guys. This is also, talked about in author's note of Chapter 7.

Also, for future readers out there:

Updates will be placed after my signature. A line break will be there to signify the start of the updates. It'll be mainly story edits and grammar checks. For example:

(Break)

(Date in this format: DD/MM/YYYY. Also, it'll be in south-east asian time since I live in south east Asia for the moment.)

[The Body of the edit]

(Break)

Also, here's my **PREVIOUS** list in the saga:

Infinite Stratos: Realizing main threat  
ZnT: Flows with Canon (anime) until the Dragon. The UNSC and Covenant Separatists get extended life-spans and slowed aging.  
(Undecided): Yup...  
Infinite Stratos (again): They have a better chance against the IS Harem now. Follows canon after the Silver Gospel Incident  
Halo AU: Spartans Vs a different kind of super soldier  
SAO: After the ALFhiem online incident  
HSDxD: AU, different Issei  
Halo: Literally Halo 4.  
Halo X Everything: Final Boss

I still plan on vaguely following this; maybe SAO will be added, maybe not. It's up to you. Also, the final schedule will not be finalized until we GET to the story. For example, I may add in a brief "World: 1.5" crossover lasting only two or three chapters until I get to ZnT.

Everything is subject to change.

Also, adding this tid-bit in, whatever that means, Sonic is not...normal. I think you'll get the gist of it in later chapters. You don't know the magnitude of it though...unless you've been following me like a stalker. In that case, I highly recommend you **DON'T** read High School DxD: Parallel Worlds until this story is over (just this one, I'm not going to restrain you for years on end).

Well, thanks. Hopefully this can fix my broken reputation and I will see you next time! In chapter 8. For fuck's sake this its 11:40 PM right now. God damn it, now I'm going to have to start brainstorming **WHEN TO FUCKING START THE DAMN CHAPTER!** When in doubt, fuck it. I'm starting it with the (SPOILERS) and then going to (SPOILERS) then finally going to (SPOILERS).

Thanks,  
Sonicfanx1  
-The American way: when in doubt, fuck it.  
My friend, William...

P.S. lol, now I'm going to send this to him...

* * *

Edit 1:

8/6/2013

Rewrote Chapter


	2. Universes, Slipspace Rifts

**I Don't Get Paid Enough For This Shit**

**Chapter 2: Universes, Slipspace Drives, and dat Kamen Rider Reference**

The Cryostasis pod hissed. Gas was seen escaping from the hinges. My eyes opened. It felt like two god damn seconds. Shame, wished I could get more sleep. I kicked the frosted hatch open and emerged from my not so sound sleep. I saw the Chief was already awake. I looked around, everything seemed fine. Then an unnatural light was seen peering through the window of the Dawn's external windows. I slightly panicked and grabbed a MA5C ICWS, reloaded it and loaded the first bullet. John seemed do nothing and just stared at the light. I tried to recall what happened during Halo 4. Storm Covenant. I placed the MA5C on my back hoister and grabbed a BR55HB-BR Battle Rifle and reloaded.

"John, what are you, day dreaming?" I asked, staring at him.

"There's nothing to be afraid Sonic. They're friendly." He replied in a cool monotone. Again. I really need to do something about his attitude.

"How can you be so sure?" I replied.

Cortana's holographic avatar appeared on his shoulder, sitting in a crossed leg manner. Yeah, don't show me that yet.

"They contacted us. Isn't that enough of a reason?" She said.

I had nothing to say. I activated my magnetic pads on my boots to walk on the floor. Zero-gravity ain't gunna affect me today. I walked towards the holographic projection of the completed Forward Unto Dawn, before THAT incident. I saw some Elites approach me, how did they get in so freaking fast? I adjusted my stance slightly and aimed at them. They stopped in their positions. Then, a familiar face appeared. Thel Vadam (or is it now Thel Vadamee?), still wearing the Arbiter's Armor, although it seemed slightly more modern compared to his previous armor. His helmet was that of a ranger's, but it was depolarized and seemed more spectacular. It had a design similar to that of a Japanese Samurai. I relaxed and placed my Battle Rifle on my back, next to my Assault Rifle.

"How have you been Spartan?" He asked while walking towards me.

"Fine. I had a short nap." I replied, that remind me, how short was my nap?

"Short indeed, only three years." He said. Wait three? Then Halo 4 hasn't begun yet! What the hell is going on!?

"Yeah, I expected six." I said.

The Chief came up behind me, wielding an MA5C Assault Rifle and M6G Magnum. We were led to a Covenant Phantom boarding craft. It was docked in the hanger bay, which was BLOWN to bits. That's going to be expensive.. The ride back wasn't pleasant at all. I don't really like standing on a ship, knowing if the doors open and you fall out, you won't like it. The Phantom flew towards the Shadow Of Intent. The ride lasted for about ten minutes, it was a quiet trip. I didn't really enjoy the smell of Alien breath but I bared with it. I felt the energy shielding phase through me, or I felt the tug on the shields when we entered the hanger bay. The doors opened and I jumped out. The sudden change in gravity made me nauseous, I fought the urge to vomit.

"How did you find us?" The Chief asked Thel.

"We were scouting and detected your construct's signal. We located the position of the signal and headed towards it. We also signaled the closest UNSC ship. They should be here anytime now." The shipmaster replied plainly.

"Anytime huh. I don't see anyone." I said.

"It was three hours ago." He said.

"Three hours? What took you so long?" I replied.

"The signal was faded and had passwords it took a while for our decipherers to decode it." He said.

I groaned. It couldn't be THAT hard to decipher the message, couldn't it? Thel Vadam signaled us to follow. I grabbed two plasma grenades and a Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, or a Plasma Pistol. I always liked this gun. Then I realized, this was just a side arm. Why did I have to drop a Battle Rifle or Assault rifle to pick up a SIDE ARM. I placed it on my thigh and ran to catch up with the Chief and Arbiter. We made our way through confusing corridors. The metallic shine looked beautiful. The ship's interior was elegant and..purple. Just really, really, purple. When we arrived at the ship's bridge, we were greeted with Rtas Vadamee. Still missing a mandible I see. Well that was mean..

"Greetings Demons." He said.

"Back at you, weird..anthropoid...creature..thing..Sangheili." I said, trying my best to make up a new nick-name for the Elites.

"Where's the UNSC ship?" John asked, stepping forward.

"It should be here at an ETA of two minutes." Rtas replied. "The ship's name is 'Freedom'."

"Freedom." John repeated. Seriously stop making this into a freaking movie drama. I went to the nearest wall and sat in a tucked leg position. The two minutes seemed like it took forever. When the Freedom came, I heard the communications turn on. I stood up and stared at the holographic projection of a screen. It was a male captain. He looked like he was around his mid thirties. I was kind surprised at how young the man was. I'd expect older, I mean, he IS a captain of an entire UNSC Capital Ship of course.

"This is the Captain of the UNSC Freedom, Battle-Ship classed Capital Ship. Edward Steward at your service." He said and did a mock bow, "We're sending out a Pelican to pick up your guests, is that okay?"

"Much obliged." Rtas replied. Dog Legs turned around and I guess, ordered two Sangheili Zealots to escort us to the hanger. Wonder why. They snorted and pulled me to their side, like if we were prisoners. They still have some hostilities towards humanity I see. John and I had a wonderful time touring the ship. I took the time to annoy the Elites and ask them what this was and that, etc. The two seemed to be on the verge of breaking and pulling out their energy swords. Lucky for them, the hanger was just a few hallways away from the bridge.

"Thanks for your assistance and I bid you farewell." I mocked.

"Good riddance, you really are a DEMON." A Zealot exclaimed.

I smirked at his comment. I love trolling, especially when they don't know the meaning of "Laying back and relaxing". Seriously, you guys need a vacation. The Pelican's crew consisted of two ODSTs and two...large blue things. Wearing what seems to be MJOLNIR armor. What Spartan IVs already? I saw they had new models of the MA5C, BR55HB and M392 DMRs.

"So, when do we get the updated versions?" I asked playfully. The two blue Spartans looked at each other and handed me a M6H. "Thank you, that was very kind of you." I said sarcastically.

"You really aren't like the other Spartans.." An ODST commented on my behavior.

"Yeah, happens. I'm sure they're other Spartan IIIs like me. And I'm 100% sure they're NO Spartan IIs like me." I replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A Blue Spartan asked. She wore a Recruit variant set with a yellow visor and black tight suits.

"I am who I am."

"Your MJOLNIR is busted. You need to get it fixed." Another Spartan said, this time, he wore ninja like armor. It was the Wetworks Variant, In a darker blue color.

"After 30 Years of fighting, of course this old Mark V would be busted." I replied. I wasn't able to get it replaced after the first Halo Ring, luckily my shields, radar and radio worked, but my enviromental systems was shitty and I had no other form of communication besides radio.

"You guys have a spare MJOLNIR set?"

"We might.." The Wetworks Spartan said after looking at the Recruit variant.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Well, I thought it might have. A rough shockwave was felt outside the Pelican. I got up and rushed to towards the passenger window and saw a huge ass slip space rupture. You idiots bent time so freaking much that it caused time and space to be ripped. Congratulations kids. I ran up to the pilot and ordered.

"Hey! Get us out of here now!"

"WAYYY AHEAD OF YOU, BUT THE THRUSTERS ARE ALREADY AT MAX, WE CAN'T GO ANY FASTER!" He shouted back.

I screamed and kicked the side of the Pelican, slightly denting it.

"HEY BE CAREFUL!" The Pilot shouted again.

"CORTANA! THE FREEDOM!" I shouted at the Chief.

"They're being pulled in, along with the Shadow of Intent!" She said.

What kind of slip space black hole-like rift is this strong!? I looked back out the passanger's window. The freaking thing was getting bigger. The rift looked like a glowing blue aura that just sucks anything inside. There was a white scribble surrounding the portal and the rift gave out another heavy groan. Shit shit shit. I felt the thrusters fail and explode, they were over worked I guess.

"PILOT WHAT HAPPENED!" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"THE THRUSTERS OVERHEATED AND THE RIFT TORE IT TO SHREDS!"

Well this was a pleasant death for a Spartan. Well, for Sonic-000 anyways. The other Sonic would survive and laugh maniacally at how stupidly humanity's savior had died. I got back in my seat and strapped myself in with the large metallic seatbelt that hung over me. I forgot what it's called so I'm going to call it the Metal Seatbelt.

_"I swear, this is going to hurt huh.."_ I thought to myself as the next shockwave made me smash my head, crack my visor and knock me out. Life was a bitch.

* * *

Life was a bitch, because after that I'm still not dead. I felt something wet on the side of my head. I ignored it for the time being and just stared into the blue sky. I heard fire and some people dragging each other out. I laid on my back, my arms and legs stretched out all over this..I guess sandish substance. I just relaxed on my back for a good two to three minutes and god up. I took off my helmet because it was absolutely USELESS now and threw it on the floor. I should probably explain my armor variant better. It's exactly the same as John's Mark V armor, although my chest had an ammo vest on with a combat knife. It was primarily black and had red here and there. I placed a finger on the side of my head and felt water soak into the leather. I pulled it away and saw blood. Crimson red blood. God I must look like shit. Then again, what was the god of this world now? And again, why does this place resemble an Earth Forest. We landed next to a river and I saw the flaming Pelican. The ODSTs got out most the supplies and the pilot had a broken arm. He won't be moving that anytime soon.

I noticed a certain tool that would seriously help ease my pain...and a Medikit. I grabbed them both and walked towards the injured Pilot. Opening the kit, I was greeted with bandages, painkillers, biofoam, splinters and medicine. I grabbed the bandages and splinters. The Pilot's helmet was still on, he had trouble getting it off. I took his/her broken arm and laid the inner side of his arm against the splinter, applied pressure and wrapped the bandages around it. I helped pry the helmet off the person and I saw a blonde woman. She looked British and had a cracked skull. Some blood oozed down my skull as I applied the biofoam directly towards her forehead. I always thought that your men came before you. I still think that way. I risked blood loss if I didn't fix myself up soon, from what I feel, I have a large gash just above my left lung, a broken skull, a stray hump of metal that pierced my leg and cuts everywhere that wasn't protected by armor. She looked at me with distant eyes. It looked like she was going to pass out anytime now. Her skin was a pale white and her lips were dark blue. Her eyes slowly began to shut. I tore off my right hand glove and checked for her pulse, it was stabilizing. I felt relieved.

I sat down in a tucked legs position and used the tool I had spotted earlier. It was a sort of MJOLNIR removal tool. When you equip MJOLNIR, they literally bolt the armor joints all over your body. It's heavy and difficult to take off. Luckily for you, it won't come off easily, unless someone removes it along limb. My Black and Red MJOLNIR is probably all fried now. It served for thirty years, and died protecting it's wielder. It was a fine piece of equipment. The low humming noise of the rotating gears made an ODST stare at me. I knew what he was thinking about, _"Why is he taking off his armor?"_ kind of business. I unscrewed the bolts on my forearm and upper arm. The relief felt great. Partly because the armor is now mostly dead weight, the strength booster for my MJOLNIR broke and doesn't work anymore. All the strength I ever used was purely my own muscle strength. I took off the chest plates and felt a massive surge of pain from my chest. It felt really sore, I'll need a massage soon. The rest of my body felt the same, soon I was lying on the floor twitching from the pain in my body. Happens when you wear this to sleep, battle and never take it off. I unzipped my skintight suit and was soon left in only my boxers. I looked like a fucking Olympian now. I went over to the place designated as "The Supply Area" and readied some boxers and pants then went over to the river and washed the dried blood off. My entire body BURNED.

After that surprisingly warm bath, I grabbed my boxers and pants and began to treat my wounds. I didn't use the biofoam because we'll have to save it for later. I grabbed some anti-biotics and rubbing alcohol. I rubbed the alcohol on my cuts and wiped them with a rag then bandaged myself. An ODST walked up to me and said, "Wouldn't it be easier to use the biofoam?".

I stared at the questioner and replied, "I have a feeling that we'll need every ounce of biofoam once this pulls over. And, isn't Biofoam just a temporary replacement for bandages? Besides, we use it when we have proper medical attention, for all I know, we could have been blown back to the medieval ages, or if we're lucky, the 21st century." I had no idea how right I was just then.

"Also, do we have any spare armor sets?" I asked the ODST that turned back to me. He seemed to be thinking or recounting the supplies.

"I think we have a spare Marine Set in the crate over there." He pointed towards the metallic chest furthest from the rest of the chest. It really did stuck out from the rest. Pun unintended.

I thanked the soldier and went over to the chest. Inside was a black Marine set that belonged to the Shadow Corps. Never heard of them. I wore the armor and a HUD appeared. I looked around to locate the Chief. The green giant was treating another ODST. It was another female that had black hair. She looked Japanese and seemed knocked out. John already fixed up her head and wounds. I signaled him and he came over.

"MJOLNIR busted?" He asked.

"No shit Sherlock."

"I'm not Sherlock."

"No shit Sherlock."

He stared at me blankly for a while. I decided to question him now.

"Where's the blue team?"

"Out scouting."

"Got the communication's up?"

"We're trying to find the whereabouts of the Freedom and Shadow of Intent. Also trying to find a working Radio."

"Try to salvage one from the Pelican?" I suggested.

"Already tried. It'll take about two days to fix." Congrats kids.

I scratched under my helmet, there was an itch that was bothering me for a while now. I was flat out of ideas. Deciding that the best way to contact the Freedom was by Radio, I decided to supervise the repair of the radio. Which basically meant bossing them around. Just kidding, I'll let the ODSTs and Spartan IVs do that. I decided to go for a walk and grabbed myself a pistol hoister and a MA5D with a strap. I placed a M6H Magnum inside the pistol hoister and walked into the woods. I activated the radio inside my helmet, this radio was short range so contacting the Freedom would be useless. The forest was thick. I feel like I was walking on a mountain.

Rustle..

I quickly disengaged the safety on my MA5D and aimed it at the source of the sound. I then noticed I didn't bring any extra magazines with me. How stupid. Luckily my Magnum had plenty of ammo on the hoister. Out emerged...a large blue Spartan IV. I relaxed and reengaged the safety on the Assault Rifle and left it hanging on my neck.

"Any good news?" I asked.

"No..we would get a good vantage point but.."

"But your armor weighs a ton. I'll do it." I said and signaled the Spartan to follow me.

"Where's the other one?" I asked.

"Rose?" He asked. I nodded.

"I don't know your names, care telling me them?" I said sarcastically.

"The name is Ichika, Kuuga Ichika." He said.

"Private First Class, 16 years old."

"Ichika..okay. I know a Kuuga also" I said, musing on the old children's show I've watched, wait, there was blood in it. Wait why is he so young!?

"Ok then Ichika, where's Rose?"

"Over by this huge ass tree we found." Well that's convenient.

He led me towards the tree, and sure enough, it was pretty tall, it was several meters thick. I examined the bark, it wasn't strong enough for a fully armored Spartan to climb. I took off my armor and was left with the sweat jacket that all ODSTs apparently wear under their suit. The tree had to be pretty god damn tall. I climbed for about ten minutes at a fast pace too. I grabbed a thick branch and crawled towards the edge. We were in a small forest, with big trees apparently. The nearest exit was facing the sun. I couldn't trust my time so I checked my internal compass. The way out was to the east, there was a road or highway there. That's enough information though. I grabbed the bark and began to climb back down, the bark failed to support me a second time and I fell.

"WOAH!" I shouted out, grabbing a branch to break my fall, just meters off the ground. The branch broke also and I fell onto Ichika.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." I patted the guy on his helmet and got off before he got even more angry.

I quickly put on my Standard Marine set and placed my MA5D strap onto my neck. Ichika was looking at me awkwardly, like he was waiting for me to turn around so he could stab me. We went towards the road and the two massive blue landmarks behind me activated stealth. I looked to the left, no car, to the right, no car. It was safe. I sprinted to the middle of the road and grabbed, what seemed to be a newspaper, and sprinted back. Greatest ten seconds of my day. We silently agreed to head back, deeper into the forest before checking what we got. Besides, the sun was getting dark and we needed to get back to camp soon.

The trip back was uneventful. Besides the occasional rabbit (that we took the leisure of killing) and wind, there was nothing of importance to note. It was nightfall by the time we got back. The ODSTs and Chief put out the burning Pelican and somehow managed not to set the forest on fire, and made us a proper camp fire, surrounded by stones. By the way, the soft thing I was talking about when I first got in this situation, was my own blood and the skintight suit merging creating a pretty soft and wet substance. The riverside was littered with rocks and as said, a forest.

"Rabbits. Enjoy them, save MREs." I threw the bloodied fluffy dead animals onto the floor. I swear an ODST was whimpering. Was she an animal lover? Oh god I pissed off a girl.

"Well then, take off our helmets and let's get acquainted." I demanded. I didn't want the animosity to continue on any longer. The ODST (excluding the whimpering girl) and Spartan IVs stared at me. I don't know either surprised or just plain dumbstruck.

We sat down in a circle, surrounding the campfire. I took off my helmet first. It was a simple marine helmet so my face was visible.

"My name is (Author's first and middle name here) Sonicfanx1 (Author's last name here). Or Sonic-000, as known as my Spartan Brothers." I said.

"Why do you remember your full name?" Ichika asked.

"Because..I'm bawss like that."

"Related with your attitude?" He continued.

"Yes."

"Fine then." Ichika took off his helmet, revealing a face similar to that of Orimura Ichika. Just alittle older and dat gold eyes. "My name is Kuuga Ichika, 16 years old. I am Japanese and know fluent Japanese. My father's name is Kuuga (slur name) Trevice. He was raised in an American cultured City on Earth, explaining his given name, but he is Japanese. My mother's name is Orimura Sendou, she is a fully blooded Japanese and was raised in Tokyo Japan." So much for thinking this guy wasn't an Orimura. This guy IS Orimura Ichika. God damn. "My Spartan Tag is O513."

Rosa took off her helmet next. She had orange hair and a cute face with blue eyes. "My name is Rosa Elysium. I'm an English woman and know four different languages. English, French, Spanish and Japanese." Does everyone here know Japanese? "My Father's name is Samuel Elysium. He's an English businessman. My mother's name is Linda Terrence, a noblewoman in England. I am 17 years old and my Spartan Tag is E515."

The male ODST groaned and guessed it was his turn to talk. The guy pulled off his helmet and had a hostile look on his face. He stared at me like he wanted to kill me. "I was raised an orphan, so I don't have parents. My aunt and uncle took me in. The name is Onyx. That's my given name. Onyx." His hair was black and he had a scar just above his eyebrow. He looked 18 years old but had a body of an Olympic athlete. His voice was that of a experienced battle-harden Soldier that sounded like he went through hell and back.

We stared at the girl now. She was still shaking from the sight of the dead rabbits. Does she like animals and cute fluffy things that much?

"Hey, girl. It's your turn." I called out to her, trying to shake her out of that traumatized state.

She flinched at my voice and hid behind Onyx. The ODST sighed and grabbed the female and pulled her to the spotlight. She quavered a bit and spoke in a shaky voice.

"M-my name i-is..." She whined for a second. I stared at her intently, waiting for an answer. "M-my name..." I smiled at her uneasiness and leaned back a bit. She was still kind of scared and looked awkwardly funny with the helmet and armor on. The girl had a medium-high pitched voice, like that of a teenage girl.

"My name is Ellis! I'm 16 years old!" That was anti-climatic. Not giving her last name? She took off her helmet and Ichika blushed a bit. She was really cute, and had pink hair. Why was she 16..WHY ARE 16 YEAR OLDS ODSTS NOW!? The female pilot spoke this time. She had a lower voice then Ellis.

"The names Aile Gust. Father was a UNSC pilot and my Mother was a Marine." That was also anti-climatic. Congratulations, you've ranked as number 1 for the most depressing people I've ever met. Excluding John and the Spartans though. They'd rank at number 0.

"And?" I asked with a look saying, 'what do you say?'

"25 years old." Finally an actual adult.

John didn't bother saying anything. He just wrenched off his helmet and said, "Master Chief Petty Officer John-117." And that was it. A sweat drop formed on the back of my head. I hoped he said more then just "John-117". We ate the rabbits in silence, excluding the cracking from the fire and Ellis continuously saying sorry, sorry, sorry with teary eyes. When our meal was finished, Ellis quickly took all out bones and buried them. Wow she's a kind soul. The Pelican had enough sleeping bags for five people. There was seven of us. Ichika, Rosa, Onyx, Ellis, Aile, John and I. We let the five have the sleeping bags, John had his environmental adjustment so he had a heater and air conditioner. I was just wearing sweats and Marine Body armor. Luckily these sweats were nice and thick, giving me a warm enough body temperature for a nap. I asked John to wake me up an hour after the sun rose, since my HUD didn't have an alarm like the MJOLNIR nor a CPU. We made arrangements to sleep around the campfire. Ellis seemed to have a little trouble setting her sleeping bag up, Onyx was helping her though. They seemed close.

"You close with her?" I asked Onyx. He turned towards me (helmet off). After a few moments he said,

"No, we're just team mates. No romantic feelings. She just feels insecure." He said. You sure know a lot about your team mate for not loving her. We laid down in a circle surrounding the fire. I was slightly scared that our beds (excluding John and I) would catch on fire. Cortana has been really silent lately. John's probably been talking with her. I began to close my eyes when an abnormally large meteor seemed to course through the night sky. I saw a piece of it break off and it seemed to be heading towards us. As it got closer I made out a cubbish shape. Odd for a meteor- WAIT THATS NOT A METEOR!

I sat up straight and ran to grab two bubble shield items from the supply zone. I placed one in the center of said zone and ran back to the fire. John reacted next, he ordered everyone to take cover behind the woods. A large piece of a ship seemed to crash just ahead of us as I placed the bubble shield. The dust blew past us and put out the fire. Ellis had trouble holding onto the tree and Onyx was holding her hand, trying to keep her from getting blasted away. John was fighting the wind superbly though, he barely moved an inch. When the dust settled, there was dust all over the camp and we had to move our camps somewhere else. The river was fine though, odd.

We decided to sleep in the burnt Pelican, Ichika and Rosa removed most of the engine parts and anything combustible from the ship, so it's just a hull now. The night went by silently. I closed the "doors" in the Pelican. I hate it when mosquitoes or any other incests buzz in my ear when I sleep. It's super annoying and I hate it when I get bit by them (true story in real life). We dozed off.

* * *

My dreams suck, usually they're me reliving things from my past. My alternative personalities love torturing me by showing me either painful things or things I'd rather just forget. For example, my girlfriend killing me. Screw you! Getting impaled by a thousand spears and swords at the same time. That's even worse! Getting reverse raped. God damn it, I can't call myself a badass anymore. This time, I dreamt about something different. It was oddly pleasant during the beginning. I was in the fields of the plains. I had on me, just a regular T-Shirt and Navy Blue pants. It seemed normal at first but the I got thrown into another battlefield..

I wore my usual set. Giga Dragonaut Armor. A medieval looking exoskeleton that's very, very durable. It came equipped with MJOLINIR shielding, a CPU, a HUD and some other technical stuff. Quite difficult to explain how it looked though. Imagine the Old RuneScape Dragon Full Helmet. Now imagine it being completely black and a slightly eviler visor. The spikes are white though (excluding the back ones) and the helmet was slightly longer and had a spike coming from the center of the helmet just above my eyebrows, where the forehead would be. The same goes with the rest of the body armor, it's the Old RuneScape Dragon Armor, completely black and more defined. There are a sort of spike/blades on the blade of the forearm and another blade that curves up while not exactly curving. It's generally straight, the blade and extrudes outwards at a 30 degrees angle. Then it bends and goes up to my shoulders. I never actually use it for anything and it's really just for show, so I usually retract it.

The legs had extra plating on the thighs and a crouch guard. Thank god for that. I wore a belt, it looked similar to the Kamen Rider W henshin belt with the Extreme memory. And for some odd reason the Kabuto Hyper Zector with extra gold trimming on my right hip and a decade belt that seemed to be completely morphed into a disk holder, no not like that, it bent in a "U" shape and there was a disk that seemed ultra sharp. My leg shin had the TaJaDoru Condor shin and my boots were a New RuneScape, Old RuneScape, TaJaDoru Condor Boots hybrid. It generally had the same shape as the new Dragon Boots but had the old spike on the front center and the "Doru" claws on the back of the boots. So a back kick could easily kill you.

I sat in a crouching position in my dream and had a large longsword on my back. I had a M6H Magnum on both my thighs and the BR85HB SR Battle Rifle on my back. Heavily modified to Dimension Spanner uses though. That includes stronger bullets, a stronger punch and increased range. The gun was slightly larger too and held about ten more bursts. It had a Black/Red color scheme and the HUD that indicated the amount of rounds it had was golden yellow, along with the color of the scope. The Magnum didn't change as much. It had a slightly longer barrel and held stronger bullets and had a black color scheme also. I sat crouched with my back against a wall and a window.

There was an explosion and I broke the window and skydived from 50+ stories in the air. I was fighting this spiderbot sort of mecha. It seemed similar to the Supreme Commander, Epic Unit spiderbot from the first games but it's head was smaller and fired a deep blue laser. It's legs were much larger though and had mines come out from it's ass. I sky dropped onto it's leg, decelerating at the last possible moment with my NOVA particle disperser that is similar to a Gundam 00 Drive but used a different energy source. I landed hard enough to slightly break the leg but soft enough that it didn't break completely. Two other people landed the same way, just opposite of me though. I did a ground slam with my fist and broke the leg completely and ran up the remaining leg. The Spiderbot released minispiders that came equipped with shocking nets and lasers. They were about the size of my hand.

I grabbed an M6H from my right thigh and continued to sprint, smashing the spiders beneath my feet. As I ran up the limb, I shot the joints at the end and said limb began to break down, unable to withstand its own weight. The Spiderbot leaned slightly to my side before another one of its legs helped balance it out. I placed the Magnum back onto my thigh and went up a bit more to its laser and hit it with a full powered punch and completely flattened it and blew it to shreds. I jumped down the hole it left into its main core. I saw a small engine and the A.I. controlling it. It was called "Spiderbot A.I. 50132." I unsheathed the blade on my back. It was huge and had three holes in its blade. It was known as the infinity blade. The Infinity Blade couldn't be considered active since it's not really..the Infinity Blade from Infinity Blade. It just resembled it a bit. I stabbed the sword into the A.I. core and twisted it, took it out, rinse and repeat. The Spiderbot didn't explode though, I just disabled it.

A black orb appeared on my left hand. It was black with the occasional crimson red flowing here and there. I pumped more Nova energy into the orb and it expanded. I laid the orb down onto the remains of the Spider Bot A.I. and released it. A nanosecond later, my world was covered in white.

* * *

I began to awake from that..oddly, John wasn't up yet, but I felt completely recharged. Moments later, John woke up. I was standing up straight and was putting my belt buckle back on. He got up, silently though and walked outside. No clanks were heard. I grabbed my strapped MA5D ICWS and M6H and followed John outside. He was examining the wreckage from yesterday, it wasn't as destructive but it was pretty damn dirty. Grabbing more magazines from my guns I walked up to John and told him I'd be investigating that crash from last night. He nodded and handed me a tape recorder. The fuck did he get that. Then I remembered and handed him the newspaper I didn't get to read yesterday.

"Japanese.." He said.

"Let me guess...you can read it?"

"No, Linda probably can." God Linda. She was an Otaku. A silent Otaku.

I left the massive green giant and crossed the river. It was cold, really, really cold. My Marine sweats were now soaked and damp. I'm going to get a cold if I didn't dry this off soon. When I got across, I squeezed the water out from my pants. The river went chest high, dat river. The crash site was just ahead, I could tell from the crushed trees. I heard a rustle and aimed my M6H on it. A rabbit. I stared at the white fuzzy thing. It had red eyes. I'm not touching that thing. I remembered the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Impossible rabbit. The thing that crashed was a crate from the UNSC Freedom. Somehow it survived the crash. Inside, was a supply warthog and some supplies. EPIC WIN! I slid down the crater and activated the Warthog's engines and loaded the supplies in. The vehicle drove through the trees easily and made it to the river.

"Well. We got lucky right there. I got some more ammo and grenades." I announced. The rest of the crew surrounded the Warthog and began packing the minor amount of supplies we had left.

"Ready to go? There's a GPS tracking signal on this Warthog. It'll lead us back to the Freedom." I said smiling.

"You are way too happy to be a Spartan II." Onyx commented. Happens when you live longer then the average human lifespan, no wait, that's the opposite.

I let Onyx drive since I'm TERRIBLE at driving and placed a mission objective on the HUD of the Warthog. Yes they have that. The Infinity was about a six hour drive away from us. If it was in a complete circle. Well. I laid down on my back and closed my eyes. I won't have to worry about explosions later. Ichika nudged me. His face looked pale. He was sweating too.

"Sup, Ichika." I said, sitting straight now.

"T-this newspaper.." He said, clutching the item I found yesterday in a tight grip. The paper was wrinkled.

"T-this is my sister.." He said sweating harder now.

"Well, looks like we're back in UNSC territory!" I shouted out cheerfully.

"She died two years two years ago. When I was 16." He said, looking at me.

I stared at him. I didn't know what to say. Quickly, I snatched the paper from his hand when he loosened his grip.

"This.." My eyes widened. Fucking shit no.

"Wh-what?" He said, still pale and sweating.

"Is this..?"

"What is it." John looked at me.

"Cortana, what does this say." I showed John the paper.

"Huh, Japanese. It says _"Orimura Ichika, first male I.S. user in the world. (sister above)"_. What the hell is an I.S.?" Cortana asked.

"Infinite...Stratos." I said, I can never forget that machine. First time the Dimension Spanners ever tried to create an exact copy of a machine

"What's that?" Cortana asked.

"A mecha..from another Universe."

"How would you know?"

"BECAUSE LINDA WATCHES ANIME!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yeah. I put one too many references to Kamen Rider and RuneScape in here. Don't worry about the Ichika Kuuga thing, I'll make sure not to confuse you guys. Yeah, they're one and the same people. Further into the series we will get to meet the I.S. crew but not now anyways. About chapter 4 or 5 we'll meet them. The ending may seem slightly rushed, sorry i had to make it this way. Wow this was a short author's notes. So, reviews for the longer chapter!

I'll only post my name up during the last chapter. I still want to be anonymous on the internet ftm. We'll have massive amounts of references to gaming memes, other anime, Kamen Rider and Infinity Blade. The only RuneScape references would probably only be the Dragon Armor for now.

I'll have to ask you to review on this chapter because it actually took me some time. So, review please? Is it a good chapter? Sorry for not having John talk as much. To me, he seems the quiet badass type and the stoic heroic guy.

Thanks,  
Sonicfanx1  
Over Powered, Dimensional Traveler, The God King

Removed Joke Scenes:

(1)

"I don't know your names, care telling me them?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm a Private First Class the name's Godai Yusuke."

"I should promote you for just having that name..Kuuga." I said smirking.

HORRAY FOR 6,550 WORDS!

* * *

**Edit #1: 02/02/2013 (DD/MM/YYYY)**

Changed a few things, added Aile's date and my comment (as the character Sonic) on WHY THE HELL ELLIS IS A TEENAGER and changed Onyx's age. Also, added some breaks here and there (the horizontal gray line). Make to check down here for the edits and such.

* * *

**Edit 2: 6/25/2013 (Asian) 6/24/2013 (American) (DD/MM/YYYY)**

"It's" and "Its" fixed. Spelling errors fixed. God I fucked up on this chapter, grammatically.


	3. Infinite What?

**I Don't Get Paid Enough For This Shit**

* * *

Announcement:  
Chapter 2 has been editted, the edit summary has been placed down below the author's note, thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Infinite What?**

The Navi A.I. on the Warthog sucked. The thing was a hoax I tell ya. I mean, we're better off following the signals the Freedom gave us instead of this useless piece of junk. Why you ask? Why are you so angry about a navigational A.I.? I'll tell you why! This thing, either is a trolling simple A.I., or it's a trolling COMPLEX A.I.. I mean, it just...DRIVES us into a fucking tree, into a pile of what, is this bear crap!? What the hell man! And, it just plays really, and I mean REAALLY bad music.

"Never gunna give you up.. never gunna.."

OH SHUT UP! I clutched my head in annoyance. This song was the bane of the 21st century. It was the song of TROLLS. Where I came from, it's known as RICK ROLL. Yeah, we're getting Rick Rolled by an Artifical Intelligence. That or the A.I. just really likes this song. We're just lucky the Warthog runs on a Hydrogen Engine, because we'd be out of fuel by now if it weren't for that engine. The Engine basicly uses Hydrogen collected from the air and water. We don't have to refuel it, it refuels itself. So we've been driving for about..three days now. Our MREs are running sort and we may have to start living off fish and rabbits. And Ellis hates it when we kill her rabbits. Really, why is there a 16 year old in the UNSC millitary! What the hell! I can understand Onyx, he's an orphan, but Ellis. ELLIS. She's just a kid supposedly still in High School!

The Warthog suddenly lurged to a stop. Where were we now, still driving through trees? I moved over to the shotgun seat, where John's sitting, and peared out. There was a road block ahead, seemed like smoke was rising out from the forest behind it. Wait, roadblock? My heart stopped and my chest had insane amounts of pressure on it. There was the local populus. There was the police.

"REVERSE REVERSE!" I grabbed the wheel and switched the gears.

"STEP ON IT!" I told Onyx. He seemed to see where I was getting at, we were still in armor and the Police would be weary of seven people in armor with guns they've never seen before.

Unfortuantly, a policeman spotted us speeding away. Since the Warthog was like those WWII troop carriers, they were able to see two large as fuck blue soldiers and freaked out abit. I pulled down the cover sheets and went back up to the wheel. I directed Onyx to the forest again. He obliged and drove into a tree. That bastard A.I.. I punched the wheel and pulled the ODST out of his seat. Unfortuantly again, I drove into a river.

"Son of a bitch.."

We were able to cross it with little difficulty but most of us got wet. Excluding John and the Spartans, our armor was soaked and we were freezing due to the Warthog lacking proper DOORS. I drove alongside the river and spotted the source of the smoke. Luckily for us, there was no one there. Just an ODST drop pod. Why Freedom, why are you giving us more stuff!?

"Onyx, Rose, out the back, watch our hides, Ichika, you take the driver's seat, get ready to move out when we come back. Aile, you stay here, get ready to assist Onyx and Rose when or if the police arrive. Use fake rounds only, don't kill ANYONE. Also, don't let anyone see your faces nor let them hear your names or voices." I made sure my point was clear. Those kids looked suprised at how naturally these commands came out of my mouth. I knew they would want to ask questions but not now.

"John, your with me." I jumped out the driver's seat and Ichika took my spot.

I readied my MA5D and covered my face with a turtle neck these sweats came with. John armed his M345 DMR and serveyed the area. I stood at around 7.2" with out my armor and John stood at around 7.3". I sprinted towards the Droppod and slid down to stop myself. John followed and covered the otherside. Standing up, I let the Assault Rifle hang on my neck as I pulled the hood of the drop pod open. Inside, was an Elite. He slightly quavered, appearantly from the drop. Now do we have a pussy Elite? I groaned outloud and pulled him out. He wore the Warrior (Halo 4) armor. It was golden too, so I expect an energy sword somewhere in there.

"That..I have found a new respect for you Humans." He said, his voice still quavering. He looked up and saw the Chief. His body froze in place.

"Y-you. Is that black demon here?" I guess he was refering to me.

"He's right here."

"Oh shit."

"Your that Elite I trolled on the Shadow of Intent right?" I asked, grinning evilly.

"Well then, pack it up, we can't afford to let the local populus see you now." I grabbed the Elite's arm and directed him towards the Warthog. I checked inside the Drop Pod and found another cache of weapons. Several Type-25 Carbines, several more Type-25 Directed Energy Pistols and Directed Energy Rifles. And I found a Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword and a Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer. In english, I found several carbines, Plasma Pistols, Plasma Rifles, an Energy Sword and a Gravity Hammer. How they fitted it all inside along with a Sangheili was beyond me.

I signalled Ichika towards us. Onyx and Rosa assisted in loading the Weapons inside the Warthog and the Sangheili was being cared for by Ellis. Giving him a cup of warm water. It's strange how the Elite drank the water though. He put his mandibiles together and drank it like a regular human. Along with the foods that we gave him. I grabbed a Frag Grenade, armed it and threw it inside the ODST Drop Pod.

"What are you doing!" Onyx grabbed my arm as I threw the frag grenade inside. He looked at me as if I went crazy.

"You saw the Police there right?" I asked retorically. "If they found this tech, they may try to reverse engineer it. I don't want to lose our sense of security either."

He grumbled and nodded. I got inside the Warthog and heard some sirens coming from the opposite side of the river.

"Punch it."

Ichika did as commanded and drove the Warthog at the maximum speed. The police emerged from the forest just to be greeted by a hump of charred/scraps of metal and a dust trail. Unknown to us, there was a specific object in the sky, that saw the entire thing.

I relaxed abit and went back to sitting uncomftiblely on the Warthog seat. I eyed the Elite and so did Onyx.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. He was hesitant on his reply and sighed through his nose.

"Jimaree 'Hyakruk." Suprisingly, his slurname sounded Japanese.

"I'll call you Jim or Jimmy then." The Elite roared at me and began to assault me with punches and to strangles. I laughed my ass off as he did it.

"You Humans, that thing I was in.." He began, after he calmed down.

"Do you really do that?" He asked.

"Yeah." Onyx replied, he was staring at the Sangheili in a menacing manner, like he wanted to completely obliterate him.

"You used it against us havent you."

"Yeah."

"The Prophets were fools to try wipe you from the face of the universe. Did you know, some of us secretly admire you humans?"

Ellis and Aile looked at the elite in shock. Their helmets were off. The Sangheili explained how the Elites wondered where the Humans found their strength. Even when in the face of death they'd preserve, even Sangheili would run even if it went dishonoring them and their bloodline. Even when they knew the would die, they still faught till the end. He then told us how the Elites would sometimes question the Prophets on why they didn't let Humanity join the Covenant instead try to annihilate them. And when they found out about their false prophecy, they were enraged. Some lost hope, some saw it coming, some, were just plain pissed.

"The Arbiter gave us salvation. The Elites that fight against him are fools. They don't deserve to be called Sangheili." Jimaree said. Ellis was teary eyed now. That was SOME emotional speech you did there.

An unexpected explosion sent the Warthog flying and Jimaree's story was cut short. I jumped out and the Elite did a somersault right when the explosion hit and John, well he jumped out his seat and did a back flip.. freaken showoff. The rest were caught off guard and the Warthog (suprisingly durable) fell on it's side. I pulled up my turtle neck just as a Gravity Hammer landed besides me, sticking up from the ground. I grabbed it and spun it around abit. I got in a heavy stance which is me, in a side position, holding the gravity hammer at a slightly tilted angle sideways.

I looked around and couldn't find our attacker. I looked up, and saw a flying mecha with a female pilot. Similar to that found in the newspaper, she had no helmet on and wore a black mech suit, that wielded an abnormally large energy weapon that glowed blood red. Some stripes lined the mech. Her legs..were completely covered in robot parts, as it seemed like a knight/gundam hybrid. While maintaining it's robotic appearence, it seemed like a black knight's legs. Litterally, not just the shape, it seemed alot spiker and evil. Her forearms had the same theme with spikey claws. She held a red energy weapon in her right hand that looked like a crimson claymore. The girl had black hair and wore a sort of mecha ears and a golden visor. This combo always looked pimp.

"Ware wa darrita!" She pointed the claymore at me, expecting me to be threatened.

"Nice Sword." I insulted her in my thoughts. Then I realized, I didn't tell Jimaree about the rules.

Too late.

He roared and charged at the mech, guns ablazing.

"FOOL! DON'T CHARGE IN LIKE THAT!" oh shit. I quickly covered my mouth. Damn too late. That's one rule broken.

"About that no talking thing, fuck it. Nice sword." I followed Jimaree's example and charged. The mech girl swooped in low and used her right hand and did a heavy swing, using the momentum of the sword to swing the blade. Jimaree jumped over the blade and landed on her huge hand and kicked her face. Mecha-girl as I'm going to nickname her, had shields. And stopped her sword, mid swing and grabbed the elite. I swear I heard the "fierce warrior race" Sangheili, slightly squeal like a rubber duck. I came in fast, my 50MPH speed kicked in and I avoided her sight and smashed the Gravity Hammer, nicknaming "The Pimp Hammer of Death" or PHD at her legs.

The force of the impact forced her to forcefully drop the Elite, which forced him to land on the floor and made me think, _"Cause of effect"_. I swung the gravity hammer again, John was shooting the Mecha-girl with his DMR and it really isn't all to effective since Jimaree was blocking the bullets. The next swing was stopped by the Knight Girl's mecha leg, which was completely abbliterated by the gravity hammer. Her eyes widdened.

"Nani!" She cried something in Japanese that ended in "shield points" or more specificly, "shield pointsu". Her mech dematerialized and she landed on the floor, in a...jump suit?

I pointed the Gravity hammer towards her. About 15 years old. I'll play dumb and just say this. Why the hell is she using a mecha? Exepecially at THIS AGE. WHY IS ELLIS IN THE ODSTS!?

"Who are you." I asked. Then again, she probably wouldn't know what I said. And as predicted, she stared at me with a hostile look.

She looked behind me and saw Ichika lift the Warthog up with ease and paled slightly. I don't know if it's from the water or from fear. I swear she was sweating and I could see steam coming from her..son of a bitch.

"Your not pissing with me." I said as I grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her into the river.

"Oai! Ichika!" I called out.

"Ichika!?" That was the only words I recognized from her mouth. She laid in the water and watched as the blue behemoth approached her. She crawled back slightly and quavered. Either cold or scared. Probably both. It's like..16 degrees celcius here. I sighed, looks like we have a hostage. I wanted to avoid this situation for as long as possible. We can't let her go either since we need more info on this world.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Nani?"

"She said what." Ichika said.

"Wah..you know her langauge?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's Japanese." Why the hell don't I remember Japanese..wait. Continuous training and pain made me forget. Not my fault.

"Ok then, ask her, who are you?" Ichika translated. The girl said something that included "Ichika" and made Ichika say something else in reply.

"Wait, what did she just say?" I asked.

"She said, 'Ichika? Why are you in that suit of armor? Aren't you supposed to be at the I.S. Acadamy?' I replied with, 'We ask the questions, you answer.'"

I grunted slightly and pulled the girl out of the water. I made Ichika follow me as we got back to the warthog.

"Give her a towel." I said as I lifted her soaked body into the back seat. Onyx was now again, driving the car as we drove out through the forest again. The Girl shivered as she dried herself under the towel. Dat cold river. Ichika continued to ask her questions, our helmets were on to hide our identities. Her name is Sendou Yukari. She's Japanese and studies at the "I.S. Acadamy". First year at 15 years old and studies in Class 1-A. For first years. Ichika (ours) sounded shocked when she told him he is the first male I.S. user in history. And that he attends this "I.S. Acadamy".

"There's a small town up ahead. Should I drive through it or avoid it?" Onyx announced. To be honest, we're running low on food and we may need a civilian I.D. soon. Then again, the police here may recognize the Warthog from the blockage, or even worse, there might be some I.S. Students in the town. Then again, the likely-hood of that is very low. Also, how the hell am I supposed to get a civilian I.D.?

"No, make a stop at a low profile hotel and we'll rest there." Then I realized, who'd be in armor like this? No, it's too suspicious, even our normal military fatigues would stand out too much, I mean, who'd know what the hell UNSC is. And there's Jimaree to consider. Wait, don't Elites have stealth? I looked at the golden anthropod and a funny idea hit me.

* * *

"This will not work."

"It'll work, quit bitching."

"No, I concur, this will definently won't work."

"It won't if you two keep thinking it won't work."

It was the middle of the night and I got 'Hyakruk and Ichika to follow me on this plan. We were hiding in the bushes next to a supermarket. We were going to raid said local supermarket as ghosts, or Jimaree is going to be the ghost. The Warthog was at a local hotel and we had to be in and out in atleast 30 minutes. I called this: Operation Barbie. Just kidding, Operation: Haunting. I grabbed a large white drape and cut some eye holes in it. I then put it over Jimaree and made him activate stealth. The actual drape won't be camouflaged but Jimaree was. So if any security guards pull the drapes up, they'd see nothing, due to the lack of light, they won't be able to see the mirage camo makes. Ichika was there to knock out the guards and help me collect the clothing and loot the local grocery shop. I feel so evil.

"Let's do this, LERROY JENKINS!" I shouted/whispered as I ran in my black Marine body armor. The first obsticle was the window pane. Since we can't break it open, we decided to cut a hole in the glass to avoid triggering the alarm. I servayed the area and found only one security camera. This is where the ghost comes in. Jimaree activated his cloak and put on the ghost costume. He then cut a small hole in the glass and got inside, avoiding cracking the hole. He then ran over to the secruity terminal and Cortana ran him through the hacking procedures.

"Hey, you done yet?" I whispered on Radio.

"Done."

"Ok, keep your ghost costume on."

We jump-rolled into the glass and..went shopping. I grabbed the hoodies and T-Shirts that were black, since we'd need the stealth, and hid it under Jimaree's ghost costume. Reluctantly, he picked it up. Minutes later, I saw a man with a flash light approach us.

"ORE WA DATTITA!" He called out. Pointing the flash light towards Jimaree.

"Make woo sounds!" I whispered to him.

"Uh..Wooo woooooo wOooOOooOoo" he continued. The security guard scoffed and walked up to Jimaree, pulling his ghost costume. I quickly grabbed the pile of clothes he was holding and ran around the security guard. When he saw no one under the costume, he dropped down and started screaming.

"AHH AHH! AKUMA! AHH!" I knocked him out to avoid anymore embarassment. 'Hyakruk reequiped his ghost costume and walked off. Wait wheres Ichika? I spotted him at a newspaper stand, he was reading something with his flashlight on. Didn't he have stealth also? I saw what he was reading, it was a picture of him and several other girls. Five to be exact. All wearing similar mechas. Infinite Stratos I presume.

"Ichika, no loligagging. Let's finish the Op." I told him. He looked back up and put the newspaper back, carefully folding and replacing the rubber bands that held the newspaper together. The Spartan IV took a deep sigh as we invaded the groceries. Actually, it was quite easy invading. We grabbed some meat, water, milk, MREs, chips, not and got some money. It wasn't much, but enough to fit three paper bags. We quickly ran out, it was 45 minutes already. We're late.

"Where are you, your late! Ellis and Aile are already having enough trouble dealing with the hotel manager!" Cortana shrieked.

"Sorry. We're on our way." I replied as I took off my Marine Body armor and handed it to Jimmy (Jimaree). "Sorry Jimmy, we can't have you wear clothing just yet."

The Elite punched me in the jaw and roared in my face. Actually that may help, we could say we were at a bar. I told him to stay in stealth mode and wait for us on a rooftop with our armor.. Looking inconspicuous, we walked towards the hotel owner and Ichika made up an excuse saying we were at a bar and these girls were with us, we forgot to pay and needed to do this and that blah blah blah. Then we needed to get some groceries and headed to a convience store. The guy grunted and took the cheap story. That or he was immitated by my size (6ft11in w/o armor) We gave him the money for two people. Which was about a 2,000 yen or about 20 dollars.

"Sweet moves back there." I nudged Ichika laughing slightly.

"Shut up."

We entered the motel. It was alittle small but we got a place to sleep. All got both our rooms on ground floor. Cortana placed DNA confirmers on our Warthog. No one besides us and the Elite can use the car, and a pretty unique alarm system. I got Jimaree off the roof of the motel in stealth mode. John got inside our motel room quite easily actually. Despite his size, which is abnormal for an average human, he got inside the motel without being discovered with ease. And managed to take off his armor in 2 minutes. And since we had enough money to spare for two rooms, Onyx, Jimmy, John, Ichika and I slept in a room, while the girls slept in another. They'd have to figure out what to do with Yukari though. We ordered for three extra beds. The room was quite small but we were able to place the beds between the two main beds without too much difficulty. Unfortuently for us, they were futons.

The room was positioned like this, the beds on the left side of the door, feet facing the opposite wall. There were two beds, with enough space inbetween to fit a small futon inbetween. On the adjacent wall next to the door, there were two small bookcases and a window. The bookcases weren't that big, about the size of a stool, if not alittle bigger. There was a TV on the opposite side of the beds on another bookcase and a refrigerater with beer. We let Ichika and Onyx sleep on the beds, partly because they're younger then us, and partly because we would stand out waaay too much if we were found sleeping on beds. I slept in the futon closest to the door, John in the middle and Jimaree the furthest, to avoid detection.

I drank some beer and again, decended into sleep. Another painful dream I suppose.

(If you can't handle a massive amount of blood, gore and just really really painful stuff, skip this memory scene)

* * *

I was in the wreakage of the fallen spiderbot. I laid there, broken and bloody. I saw a Cybran looking (Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance) heavy gunship fly over me. It was a friendly and landed several meters away from me. I slowly got up, every muscle in my body screaming in agony. I used the Infinity Blade to help stand up. It was raining, there was ruined futuristic buildings surrounded me. I heard low explosions surround me. Out from the gunship's butt you could say, came several friendly Dimension Spanners. They wore very simple but advanced armor. I could tell they were seniors due to their armors being one of the older versions and had the older models. Versions are completely different kinds of armor, like the MA5D and the BR85HB BR. Models or Modals are like the MA5C and the MA5D.

Their helmets completely covered their heads. The visors were golden and I could see some black lining showing the polygons. The visor was that of a rectangle, pulled down in the center on both sides. There were "horns" erected from their foreheads, coming out directly from the visor. There were exactly four, the innermost had a tiny horn that pointed inside slightly, still facing upwards but pointing inside slightly more now. They wore a black body suit underneath for the newer models. Or any kind of thick leather. They had vambraces and three shoulderpads layered atop each other. The older models were completely covered in armor. Both models had a design on their chests. They're shaped like an "x". The older models completely overdid the leg armor. There were multiple layers of shin-guard armor and thigh armor. No skirt-like object though. The newer ones wore skin tight nano-bot leather. Less armor but more mobility.

They each held a standard-issued Assault Rifle. Since Dimension Spanners are the combination of every universe in their host sector of the Omniverse, they wielded similar weapons to the universes they are in. The assault rifles they wield are the combination of the MA5D, BR85HB BR and the Z-130 Directed Energy Weapon or the Supressor. It had a spiker design then the Battle Rifle and glowed a red color unlike the suppressor. It used a reloading system to the MA5D and fired energy projectiles on automatic like the Supressor. Although much much stronger.

"Sir!" A Dimension Spanner wearing the older model saluted me and lent me his hand. I took it and stood up, still shaking. Usually I wouldn't be injured like this by an explosion, expecially with Giga Dragonaut. I groaned abit and picked up my MA5D, only to find it turned to dust by the explosion, along with the M6H. I grimlaced slightly and my eye twitched. I placed the silver Infinity Blade (uncharged) onto my back. Using tech similiar to the MJOLINIR, the GN Drive like object on my back turned into a sort of flat exaust pipe.

"Sitrep." I asked.

"Five hundred forty nine thousand, eight hundred sixty nine dead. Two million, three hundred sixty eight thousand, nine hundred and nintey five injured and counting." The D.S. said without a quaver in his voice. 549,869 thousand dead, 2,368,995 injured and more? That's a frightening number. But it's normal in Dimensional Wars. I sighed painfully at the loss of those good men. I prayed they'd be able to overcome the mental state of death they would be in. My thoughts were cut short as two heavy bombers carpet bombed the area we were in, destroying the gunship and anyone inside it. The Dimension radiation didn't affect me, I was used to it. The Dimension Spanners however, they weren't so immune.

They coughed and gagged and had trouble breathing. The bomb used a highly explosive variant of Dimensional Void Radiation or DVR. The natural kind was highly potent with energy and could enhance your body by a trillion fold, but it came at a price. Whoever's body couldn't hold the energy would die from overexertion or exhaustion. Or they would die from the energy invading your body and stopping you from breathing. You needed to be well trained or have an extremely durible body to withstand it for just a moment. Others, could embrace it and use it as an energy source. DVR could be found outside the omniverse or it's "skin". Nova energy however is an entirely different concept.

"Easy kid." I said, I grabbed the three super soldiers and carried them inside the building, deploying a bubble shield. My wounds weren't completely healed though, the spiderbot's aura or more technical, quantum field, made me heal at a slower rate, at about...3 minutes to heal completely, my broken bones and cuts. I had no time though and I limped outside slightly. This ain't DBZ, but even if my armor had anti-gravity tech, I still flew using my own abilities. A whip chain was ejected from the top of my hand, over my wrist. I slung it towards the bomber and used my Time Space abilities to phaze the whip chain to the bomber.

I was interupted as an Air Superiority Fighter rammed into my spine and litterally, broke it. I felt some blood leak from my mouth as I cut the whip chain off, turning it into nova energy and crystallizing it to jam it into the Air Fighter and detonating it like a needler. I crashed down into a building on the top floor and twitched slightly. I felt my vision get blurry and my body fail me. NOT NOW. I flipped onto my chest and tried to get up, my broken spine ain't having none of that and snapped completely. This armor..is heavy. I breathed heavily, the rain pouring down onto my half dead corpse. I pushed the "Extreme Memory" back and my armor dematerialize.

"Guhh.." I groaned and puked out some blood. I formed some nova energy into my hand, shaping it as an extra spine and Crystalized it, placing it onto my spine. I felt it grab a hold onto the broken spine, no, it didn't just melt through, it TORE through my flesh and got a grip. Some more blood wounded out. I tried getting up again, the Infinity Blade was strapped onto my back in a crystalized steathe. I walked towards the nearest wall and sat down, I felt like shit and needed rest.

This world was a dark rainy world. Prized for it's vast amount of Tiberium (Command And Conquer). Tiberium is a crystal that absorbs all minerals from the ground and stores them in a crystalized state. It would be completely useful, if not for it's terraforming and toxic nature. The Planet itself is VERY rich in minerals and is about...five times the size of Earth. It's far away from the sun, but close enough that humans can live on it. Humans that like tempertures close to zero anyways. The hottest this planet has ever gotten was about..10 Degrees Celsus. There is no life left on the planet, besides the warring Dimension Spanners and Nexus Corporation. Actually, the D.S. and N.C. are on the same side, that is to intervine in inter-universal desputes, but they have a..rivalry.

The D.S. are much older and more experienced but have a slow recruitment rate. At about...50-100 per universe, per day. Dimension day that is. The omniverse runs at a different pace then the inhabitant universes, so, what could be 24 hours here, could be 24 days in the omniverse.

Five Minutes pasted and my body is fully healed. Didn't do shit about my fatigue though, I felt the drowsyness affect me. Just as I was about to pass out, I heard footsteps run up the stairs. I grabbed the hilt of the Infinity Blade on my back as I got up, in a low profile crouch position. The two intruders were Nexus Corps Super Soldiers. Well, only the Super Soldiers can go up against the Dimension Spanners anyways.

"Shit!" One of them aimed at me and fired with his assault rifle. I dodged the spray of bullets and decapitated him. The next, that just reached the final step spotted me and blood splattered all over his face. I grabbed the falling head with my free left hand and smashed it against the other guy's skull and completely destroying the head in the process, giblets dropped from his semi-flattened helmet. The other guy was still alive though falling down from the hit, he tried to fire his rifle, but I stepped on his foot and grabbed his rifle arm with my left hand. Crushing his hand, I impaled the guy with my Infinity Blade and threw the dead corpse off my sword.

I spotted three other Nexus Corp Soldiers down on the road, they're running to an ambushing position I suppose. Jumping off the building, I sky dived from about five stories high and flattened the front-most armored soldier, the others didn't have time to react as I pierced one guy with my hand and grabbed his head and ripped out his spine. I used said spine as a whip almost and smashed the other soldier with his head and snapped the spine. I next used the momentum from the swing to slash with my sword horizontally and cut him in half. Like I said, 2.3 million deaths isn't all too much if both sides have skills like this.

There was a loud smash and I felt the ground shake beneath me. A HUGE ass mecha the size of a medium sized apartment stepped on a few soldiers on the crossways ahead of me. It looked like a crab-bot, with large laser cannons placed on it's back and a laser beam on the frontmost center. I smiled, I suppose it's pilot didn't know who it's target was. Probably didn't care either. I placed the Infinity Blade back in my steathe and grabbed some grenades from the fallen Nexus Corp Soldiers and a Rifle.

"Come on. Let's see what you got." I said, doing a "come at me" emote.

It's front most cannon glowed blue. This was going to hurt. I flipped the extreme memory again, transforming back into Giga Dragonaut. The Transformation didn't finish in time as the cannon fired and my world was filled with white..again.

* * *

Great. Another shitty dream. My eyes openned and I saw the fan whirlling above me. I groaned and got up, it was 5AM in the morning. I grabbed a bottle of water and drank all of it. No one was up yet. The Chief should be up by 6AM. I got into the bathroom and took a bath, trying to wipe those bad dreams from my system. I placed a hand on my spine where that Air Superiority Fighter hit me as insurance. Surely enough, there was no wound. There were no battle scars on my body, suprisingly none from training too. Only augumentation scars. Wounds from those painful surgeries. I dried myself up and got into some dark blue shorts and a black T-shirt. Openning the door, I found someone trying to get inside the Warthog. I smirked, I needed a warm up.

"Shit, turn on damnit!" The male delinquent tried to get the Warthog going, he was in the driver's seat, tinkering with the fuses down under. He didn't notice me coming and I wished he did, because I grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him out. He wore white tank tops so his arms were exposed. The fall scraped it pretty baddly.

"You bitch!" The guy got up and tried to punch me. The punch was wayy too exagurated, he was a rookie at fighting. I parried his strike by smacking it to the side, I then placed my foot beneath one of his and he tripped. The guy hit his head hard and seemed dazed. I beckoned him, I saw Cortana's glowing purple/blue figure from the window. Looks like Ichika is up. The male got back up again and pulled out a small knife.

"Oohh.. I'm so scared." I taunted him. He screamed in rage and rushed at me, trying to slice my throat. Again, it was extremely projected. I ducked beneath his slash and did an uppercut. I grabbed his knife arm and pulled him back up and got into a neck hold and twisted his arm. He dropped the knife and I caught it with my legs. I then turned him around and punched him with full strength, in the nose. The man didn't get back up. I probably knocked him out and gave him some bone fractures. The kid's father (supposed) came. His eyes widened as he saw his beat up son.

The man shouted at me in japanese. I didn't understand anything he said.

"Sorry, I don't know Japanese." I told him.

"Well you should have said that sooner! What have you done to my son!" He screamed.

"He tried to hijack my vehicle, I forcefully removed him from the vehicle and he attempted to strike me. I pushed his arm aside and tripped him, he then got back up and tried to cut me with his knife, which is down here on the floor. I ducked beneath the first slash and hit him with an uppercut. As he fell, I grabbed his arm and twisted it, getting him into a head lock. Then I turned him around and punched him in the nose. Then you came. End of story." I explained the situation, the father didn't look amused. He reluctantly agreed to the story and asked me to help carry his son back to his car.

"Oh, and about that last punch I gave him." I said. The Father looked back at me.

"You might need to take him to a hospital."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"That was probably enough force to bend reenforced steel." The father's eyes widened and he quickly drove out. I wasn't kidding, but he the kid wouldn't die.

* * *

It was around 10 AM right now, the sun was now in the sky and we were back on the Warthog. Sendou was riding with us, although in handcuffs. We wore our helmets or masks as we drove. We seriously needed a door. I noticed a specific item on her hand that I really wanted to point out. It wasn't a normal bracelet. It was larger and seemed to give off faint electrical impulses. I uncuffed her and pulled the hand the bracelet was on.

"What is this." I asked, Ichika translating. The girl said something in Japanese.

"Her I.S.." Ichika told me.

"Why is it like this?"

"It's in standby or neutral mode."

"Do they all take appearences like this?"

"No, they take on an appearence that the owner finds suitible."

"Grab a computer."

I pulled her arm and told Rosa to get her in a restraint position. John handed me a laptop and Cortana's A.I. Chip. I placed Cortana inside the laptop and got some plugs to scan the bracelet. After a while, we got the I.S.'s specs.

"There are encrypted locks and firewalls on this. Also a sentient A.I." Cortana anounced.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, the security here is considered obsolete compared to the 25th century's security." Cortana laughed as she did her work. Soon we had the full schematics and the data to the "core".

"It's a complex A.I... hm. It was put into service several years ago. It's lifespan should run out but due to the nature of being the I.S. core..it's metastable." Cortana analyazed.

"Wait.. STOP!" I jerked back from the sudden shout. Cortana disengaged the cables as I looked at the computer in shock.

"What are you doing!" I called out. Looking shocked and almost betrayed.

"The I.S. gives out a specific energy reading, they're probably tracking it right now!"

I was shocked at this. I pulled the curtains, and surely enough, there were two I. trailing us. The girl activated her I.S. and kicked me from the Warthog, along with Ichika and Jimaree. Sendou tried to punch Rosa, but she held her ground and threw her out. The Warthog steered to a stop as the weapons cache beneath the base of the trunk seats opened. The Chief pulled out a BR85HB BR and aimed it at Sendou. Naturally, due to her having shields, she'd think that the bullets won't affect her. But this is a Titanium Bullet, much more advanced with stronger gunpowder. John fired a three shot burst at Sendou. Her eyes widen in shock as she shouted something in Japanese.

"She said down to 75% already!" Ichika translated, but something was wrong. His helmet fell off. The girls gasped at Ichika's face. The Wetworks helmet rolled to the side of the road. Ichika was on the center.

"Ichika!?"

"John! Energy Sword and M6H!" John threw said weapons. I grabbed them and activated the energy sword that was on my right hand and aimed the magnum on my left.

"Ichika! Put on your helmet already!" He rolled to his helmet and put it back on, a hiss was heard and he activated stealth. The two girls seemed to be using ranged weaponary. One of them was more mecha like while the other was a sniper kind. The first girl wore yellow/black while the other one wore blue/black. I shot my M6H at the sniper, it hit her chest. I unloaded the rest on her and placed the empty M6H on my gun hoister. Sendou tried to slash at me from behind, I saw her shadow but Ichika (stealthed) body slammed into her.

I rushed towards the girls, it seems Jimaree was stealthed behind one as he slashed at the sniper's back. Her shields were completely gone and she fell down, her I.S. dissappeared. The other unloaded her guns on the Alien attacker but he scoffed.

"The bullets barely take any shield points." It's probably a had a high rate of fire but low damage. Sendou kicked Ichika off and grabbed the fallen blue mecha girl. The fallen mecha girl was a brunette. I didn't do anything, we had no air power and it seems like they could fly.

"Ichika, let's move. Jimaree, hurry up." We all sighed slightly and got back into the Military Jeep and drove off. It's been a rough morning.

"We should be there soon." Onyx called out. The A.I. no longer bothering us.

* * *

"Hey. Sonic." Yeh?

"Sendou said something when I body slammed her." Ichika said.

"Said what?"

"Where was your Infinite Stratos." Infinite what?

I took a deep sigh and asked him, "What bothers you so much then?"

"What if..what if my sister is still alive in this Earth? What if sh-" I stopped him there, placing a palm on his helmet.

"Kid. Even if she is still alive, it isn't your sister. Remember, this isn't our Earth." I told him.

"But..I never really got to meet her. Never really said anything. She died in a car accident.." His voice began to break. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, even if you don't know her. I bet if you ever meet your sister here, she'll be glad to se-" I stopped right there. I realized what I just said too.

"Ichika, in that newspaper they said something about you being the first male I.S. user right?" I asked.

"Yeah..whats wrong?"

"..There's another Ichika out here. Not one with the name Ichika Kuuga, but one with the name..Ichika Orimura."

Our Ichika took off his helmet and stared at me. He looked shocked, with a slight tint of envy. Then, he began to laugh hysterrically. It went on for a good two minutes untill he stopped. Still smiling, I could see a tint of relief in his eyes. He seems like a pacificst in a way, he had a pure heart like most main characters in anime.

"I see..so then, it turns out I never really lost my sister in the first place."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If Orimura is me with a different name.." he said, "Then, I must know my sis well. My sister, Chifuyu Kuuga or Chifuyu Orimura..she should be 18 or older by now." He smiled. Tears fell down his eyes. Probably tears of happiness. Wait that does NOT make any sense at all. Unless you consider Ichika Orimura to be yourself that doesn't have your conciousness.

The ride lasted for a silent 30 minutes. I was laid back, pondering on idea about how to get back to our own universe. Ichika was probably fantazizing about what he'll ask his sis, or what his sis would be like. I could tell from his "on the moon" happy expression.

"We're there. The GPS signal leads to the forest, theres a dirt road but I'll be bumpy." Onyx announced. And Surely enough, the road was extremely bumpy. I had to grab onto a railling to avoid falling. As we road down the hill, I noticed on the horizion, some Phantom Dropships flying over us. It seemed as if they just appeared out of nowhere. I looked over, on the drivers seat and there it was. The UNSC Freedom and Covenant Seperatists Shadow of Intent was flying overboard, with a small land base in all it's glory.

I smiled and thought,

"Looks like we would be going home soon after all."

Oh how dead wrong I was.

* * *

Authors Note:

Yeah the ending seemed slightly rushed.. sorry about that, I have school tomorrow (finally) after this break and I won't be posting on much now. So yeah, enjoy this chapter, I'm going to guess about the same word count as last chapter if not alittle longer. Sorry if the dream segments seem alittle confusing and even more alien. Like it doesn't really fit into halo, oh I have a reason. The crossover is mainly Halo and Infinite Stratos for this part of the story, but there will be a wide varerity of shout outs and crossovers from other universes soon.

And some questions you may ask when reading this story:

-Why are you showing us Sonic's Dreams? Well, I'm referencing to something.  
-Why the FUCK is Sonic's Dreams so much darker then the main plotline? Meh, idk.  
-Why isn't Master Chief getting Forerunner equipment yet? Because, I have a MAJOR plot that will require Master Chief getting the Forerunner equipment LATER.  
-Why are there two Ichikas? Do you want me to start lecturing you on Universe Physics (the way I see it)  
-Why is Sonic so much more evil in his memories? Because he's awsome that way?  
-Why are you using RuneScape armor? Meh, idk.  
-Why aren't you showing too much of Master Chief? I find him to be the Stotic, quiet type. Only sociable with his Spartan Brothers. (or just Spartans)

Things that were cut out in this chapter:

I wanted to release another OC character, Zeth Vitris, but decided against it. Zeth is an OC in the ORIGINAL storyline format and this chapter (actually chapter 2 also) is steering HEAVILY away from it. Since he was first introduced in (SPOILERS!)

I wanted to introduce Shinmono Tabane in this chapter, but decided against it.

I wanted Cortana to hack into Sendou's Infinite Stratos and let Sonic or any other Spartan use it for 30 minutes to fight off the attack.

I wanted to introduce another Infinite Stratos Girl in this chapter but I replaced it with the car thief scene.

I wanted Sonic to be alittle more gruesome on the killing part in his dreams.

I wanted to skip this and directly take the squad to base, but I could have used this to my advantage also.

I wanted to take Sendou to base, but that would take away from when (SPOILERS!).

I wanted to add in more detail for the latter parts but I really wanted to finish this chapter. So I'll edit it.

Universes used:

Gundam 00 (Shout Out)  
Kamen Rider (Shout Out)  
Supreme Commander (Shout Out)  
Command And Conquer (Tiberium Universe)  
RuneScape (Giga Dragonaut Armor)

**Word Count: 8,233**

Also, if there are edits, they will be posted below the author's notes as "Edit #1: (DD/MM/YYYY)" etc and the next chapter will have the edits announced in the beginning. Like this one.

ONE LAST THING! I'll be working on another project after THIS chapter. I'll still work on this, but I need to resort somethings out on the storyline. Next up, I'm working on another Infinite Stratos X Halo Story, but it'll be focused on Ichika so I'll need to read the light novels. BAKA TSUKI! It's going to be the Halo X I.S. Challenge found in here. Finally, I'll be working on a Halo X ZnT after the second chapter of the Halo X I.S. challenge. It's called "Spartans Of The Void" and will be focused on Master Chief. I'm working on alot of projects. This would be my main, the Halo X I.S. challenge would be posted..whenever I feel like it and the Halo X ZnT will be posted..whenever I feel like it.

Also, I need a name for the Halo X I.S. Challenge and a sub name for IDGPE (this story).

I'm thinking of:

Infinite Horizions but that's taken.

Now Infinite Halos..well they're only seven.

Help me think of one in a review!

Sorry if this story and is confusing, but its all for the best. I'll explain to the best of my abilities in a private message. (You have to review and ask me the question first. Or just ask me the question via PM.)

Sonicfanx1  
God Slayer, Dragon Slayer, Super Soldier

* * *

**EDIT 1: 09/02/2013 (DD/MM/YYYY)**

Editted some words here and there, fixed some problems in grammer and added a bit more detail. Added some more comments with Sonic. Small improvements, nothing big.


	4. Orimura And Kuuga

**I Don't Get Paid Enough For This Shit**

* * *

Announcement:

My computer is being a pain in the ass at the moment. Apparently, since I'm no longer in the states, I can't get a legitimate copy of Windows XP Home or something. Instead, I got the service pack 3 Professional (not that I have any problems with it). And add to that, I think one of my RAM sticks is loose, and I'm too much of a pussy to go check.

The HaloXI.S. Crossover fanfic will be postponed until I get the storyline for the beginning worked out.

Also, chapter 3 has been edited.

25th March, 2013: And...I started work on an HSDxD X Halo crossover now... I LOVE GIVING MYSELF MORE WORK.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Orimura and Kuuga...WAHHHT!?**

It's been two days since we arrived at base. I'm actually quite surprised at how fast the put up a cloaking tower. Ichika has been working out and sparring with his Spartan Company. He's in the Exodus Lightning Company; with about 34 other members, including Rosa. Onyx and Ellis returned to their ODST squads. Onyx is in the Hell-storm Squad and Ellis is in the Silver Wings Squad. Funny that, because it's said that their squads are supposedly rivals. Aile was helping out at the hanger bays. It turns out she's quite a yeller. Ever since she got back, she's been barking orders at her fellow pilots about stuff like parts and other technical crap. The Captain, Edward Steward, was quite a military strategist, although, not as good as Captain Keyes, he's around the same level. John is usually at the Ship's Gym, either sparring with 2-5 Spartan IVs or having duels with Thel or Rtas. Finally, the ship's armory gave me a spare MJOLINIR Mark VI set. Same color motif (thankfully) and had all of John's MJOLINIR's tech. The Ship didn't have any other Mark VIIs that fitted us and they heard that I needed a new set, since..my old MJOLINIR was busted and all.

The guys over at the Command Bridge were able to "hack" into the internet. The firewalls for these things, seriously. The Freedom has it's own internet antenna and an anonymous IP address. And because of that, the satellites here blocked us out. The crackers were able to crack the firewalls, I mean, the security here is considered obsolete compared to the ones back at home. We got loads of info now. The device known as "Infinite Stratos" was released to the public several years ago in 2018. Currently, it's 2021. Funny, as I remember, 343 Industries said they'd release Halo 5 in 2015. NOT 2013-2014! Anyways, it's first appearance was during the 21st of December, 2012. Ironic since the supposed "end of the world" was supposed to occur that very day. It was known as the "White Knight Incident" where a mysterious White Infinite Stratos stopped about 2,000 missles heading towards Japan.

When the White Knight appeared, It stopped about a thousand with its broadsword. IT'S BROADSWORD. And the rest with its laser cannons. It vanished later at insane speeds. Speeds that would "make a pilot faint", as our intelligence officer reported. Soon after, its creator, Tabane Shinonono revealed the Infinite Stratos to the world. The world tried to copy her I.S. technology and it turns out, the tech is oddly similar to that of the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System or the Prototype as I like to call it, since it's the Prototype to the MJOLINIR armors. It's similar to the Prototype, although stripped down ALOT and more basic. That explosion.

I groaned slightly. It's 9:30 AM in the morning and I'm sitting on a computer at Intel, surfing the internet for anything interesting. Let's see what we got here..

"Gen 3 Infinite Stratos schematics leaked, new Infinite Stratos game released...meh." I was disappointed at the lack of interesting titles. All that was on the front page of Yahoo news was.

"GOD DAMN INFINITE STRATOS!" I screamed as I clutched my helmet. Yes, my Black MJOLINIR Mark VI Helmet with a crimson/red stripe running down the center of the helmet. Sighing again, I decided to search YouTube for some Halo gameplay.

"What are you doing?"

SHIT! I quickly exited the MLG video I was watching. Couldn't risk breaking the fourth wall here. Actually, there is no fourth wall.

"Yeah, what's up?" I turned around. Onyx was staring me, trying to get a view of the video I was watching but my abnormal size was blocking his view.

"What were you watching?" He asked. The kid was in his ODST armor, helmet under his left arm. It looks like he changed it. It was gray/red colored.

"Ohh, nothing." I said, trying to avert all attention from the screen.

"I saw Spartans in that video." He said, suspicious.

"Oh, really? Must be a COINCIDENCE." I said.

"Why are you exaggerating so much?" He again asked.

"Kid, go back to your post." I pointed to the door.

The ODST sighed and left the room. I quickly turned back to the holo-computer and deleted my search history. What was seen here shall never be seen again. Its morning now and I haven't had anything to eat yet. I shut down the computer and turned down the screen. Grabbing a M6H and placing it on my right thigh; I proceeded to the cafeteria. I had a slight head-ache due to being on the computer for so long.

* * *

Grabbing six sandwiches, two cups, one with milk the other with orange juice, curry rice with boneless fish and some meat. What can I say? I'm hungry. I chowed down on the food, I knew we were going to run out of it sooner or later if I kept on eating like this, but my hunger overcame me and I have a bottomless pit in my stomach. Finishing my last sandwich, I rubbed my belly, satisfied and went to get another cup of water, actually two.

Now since breakfast is over, I went over to the training simulator. I saw John was already there, in armor. The simulator looked alot like an operation bed although metallic and had few cushions. There was a small visor add-on to your helmet, or if you're a marine, there's a regular sized visor for training. It's the training sim or "War Games". The visor completely encompassed your head and you have to plug a sort of drug into your helmet. It stimulates your brain to make it believe they're in an actual battlefield. It also fools the brain to increase production of various muscle cells. So, you can train all you want in the virtual world and have the same strength increase as in the real world. There's a catch though, your body wears off alot faster while playing War Games. So either you can choose an 8 hour sleep, or a nice cozy 27 hour sleep.

Spartan IVs usually train in there for atleast 3 hours. Average 7 hours. They grown used to the drug affects and can fight against it. I grabbed a visor and put it onto my helmet. It automatically strapped itself onto the Mark VI and a small pin was ejected from the right side of the visor. I placed it under the memory crystal slot where there was a small hole. The tube injected a drug and I felt myself pass out slightly. The visor can detect electromagnetic pulses inside the brain and can make your avatar inside War Games act accordingly. I picked a Black FOTUS set as it was called. It had a similar motif to my armor with the exception of the visor, which is crimson red.

I picked a Battle Rifle/Plasma Pistol load out with Spartan Vision (A/N: It will be changed later when...well you probably know what's going to happen now huh). I set the perks to that Infinite sprint one (A/N: I don't have halo 4 nor an Xbox. I seriously wished I did though) and waited for the next game.

The game type now was "Dominion" or a type of capture-the-point type of game. I was put onto blue team. My armor was a dark blue color with a red visor and a black skin-tight suit. I looked down at my legs. This was a five minute reorientation period. Thank god for that, it felt weird moving my body without moving my body. I looked down at my hands. Clutching them and turning them around. I jumped with my feet, a good two meters. I grabbed the BR85HB BR and it's weapon outline and ammo box appeared on the upper right-hand corner of my HUD. It was fully loaded. I looked on my right thigh and saw nothing, strange. I looked on my left and saw the plasma pistol. Must be a glitch.

I tried running a bit, getting used to the "controls". I then tried some advanced martial arts moves, checking if the visor could keep up and it did. I checked the upper left-hand corner of my HUD and saw two fragmentation grenades and two plasma grenades. The world I was in was completely white. Not blindingly white, but white enough that you could squint at the brightness.

"**[DOMINION]**"

The round started. The battlefield loaded. I was on a dead astroid with about five other people. It was a thirty-two on thirty-two match. Looks like John is on the other team. I lifted my hand up, in front of my face, and dragged it down. A menu appeared. The options were running down the line I dragged in this order: Load Out, Map, Switch Teams, Score, Suicide and Exit. Wonder why suicide was there. I selected map and its icon, which was a rectangle with an "x" and trails on it showed a large map. I was in the main building with two corridors on its corners, leading to two smaller buildings. Supposedly bunkers. There was an extremely large dome at the center of the map, on top of a plateau. There was only one way to get to the dome, by air or by going down under the dome and go up by an elevator. The dome has four stories. The underground level, ground floor, first floor, second floor, which has an aircraft hanger and a third floor which has the control point.

My base is a sort of dome-ish shape also. It has two corridors leading to two smaller domes. There's a road with Warthogs, Scorpion MBTs, Rocket-Hogs, Mongooses and two Mantises. On top of the main building, they're three hornets, two falcons and three banshees. There was a dirt road leading to two smaller buildings, in a more cubic shape. More capture points.

The capture points were is A, being the northern base or red main, B, being the southern base or blue main, C and D, being the eastern and western bases in that order and E being the central dome.

As hinted, I'm on the blue team. There were three Spartans beside me. Two wore Infiltrator Armor one with a C.I.O Chest. The other wore a MK VI copy. I did the "follow" hand signal. Either they're idiots or they just don't want to come.

"Hey faggots." I pointed at the group. Some other surrounding Spartan IVs looked at me.

"The hell do you want?" The Infiltrator/C.I.O replied.

"I need your help wi-"

"You can go fuck yourself."

I groaned to myself. It looks like I'm going solo again. I primed the BR85HB and rushed outside to a mongoose. Igniting the engine, I drove off to point D. Red team was already there. I got off and threw a grenade into the entrance closest to me and proceeded to enter said entrance.

A text appeared on my HUD saying, "Kill 10+" and some other crap. I slowly walked in, brushing past a red's body as it disintegrated into light-blue particles. Lying against a wall, I took a peek at the control center. There was another red there, he on alert. I quickly burst in and shot him a few times with the BR85, going in for a nice smack with the butt of this Battle Rifle. The guy sprayed me with his Assault Rifle, the bullets bouncing off my shields, and tried to hit me in a wide arc with the base of his rifle. I crouched under and launched my body up and did a sort-of uppercut.

I finished him off with a stab with my Combat Knife. He again, disintegrated into blue particles. Placing the Battle Rifle on my back, I went through hacking procedures, overwriting the red's coding. When the hack was done, three other blues came in with Warthogs.

"You're late." I told the three Spartans. They went into the base and activated its turrets.

I got back on my mongoose and rode off to get some fresh kills. I rode around the area for five minutes until someone got a lucky shot and...Wait is that an ordinance drop? The lucky bastard that got me literally tore my body in half as I disintegrated into blue particles.

"Guu..." I groaned as I respawned back at main. I decided to go with a DMR-Magnum combo with jetpack, changing my loadout.

This time, I decided to take the central dome, seeing that no one's taken it yet. I slowly walked into the cave. Found the elevators that were on the map. Some red's held up a fortified position there, planning on breaking off reinforcements. I threw a grenade, but was cock-blocked by a Spartan, in a recruit variant with a wetworks visor, with a hard light shield. Guy disengaged his armor ability and the rest began shooting at me. Throwing another grenade, I returned fire, mostly aiming for the body since head shots with this thing won't do shit.

The guy activated hard light shield again. I threw another grenade, a plasma, hoping that it'll stick to a guy behind him. Instead, it bounced off the top of the cavern and exploded at his feet, killing him. I whipped out my M6H Magnum and rolled out into the open. I killed another guy with the M6H, although my shields are gone now. I got back into cover, letting my shields recharge.

I reloaded the DMR and M6H, getting back into the heat. I rushed the last red again. Shooting him with the DMR and jumping over him, doing a 360 in mid-air. I placed the DMR on my back as I grabbed a Combat Knife from my shoulder with my right hand and got the Red into a neck grip. I kneed his leg causing him to bend kneel on the floor. I grabbed his head with my left hand and pulled it back, stabbing the knife into his throat. The guy grabbed the knife as he disintegrated.

I switched the M6H with an MA5D ICWS Assault Rifle. I guessed that we were going to be fighting in close quarters now since I'm now inside a building encased in a dome. I also got my fill of grenades.

When I rose up into the first floor, I was astonished at the amount of carnage there was. The fucking computer didn't even have time to turn the bodies into particles, instead, in the dome; they replaced it with blood and gore everywhere. I ran towards the nearest pillar. There was a gravity lift in the center of the room, leading to the second floor I presume. I there was no fire coming from the gravity lift, directly adjacent though, opposite from us, was the red's elevator, which was spewing way too much infantry. The room was large enough for me to use jetpack though, so sprinted to the gravity lift.

"WAIT DON'T!"

The fellow teammate was cut short as a sniper shot pierced my leg. Luckily, it just took out all my shields, but I was left to recharge at a pillar, that was occupied by a red.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" I kicked the red in the face, wait. That body and... That's John isn't it. This was a bad situation; I just kicked the Master Chief in the face and am out of shields. I used the tip of my DMR and smacked his face with it, using the momentum to do a heavy high-kick. Black belt Karate stuff. The kick imbedded John's face into the pillar. He began shooting me with his M6H though, since he dropped his main weapon. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out from the pillar, using him as a body shield from the encore of bullets. I placed him in a neck hold.

He then used a Judo move and threw me onto the floor and raised his foot. Reveling from the impact, I rolled away from his leg as he smashed the ground behind me. As got back up, I saw the massive behemoth charge towards me. He launched two quick jabs at my face. If it were a normal fight, it wouldn't really be a bother, but this isn't a normal fight. I evaded the two punches by swaying my head to the sides and rammed my fist into his gut. He did the same. We both slowly backed off. Regaining my equilibrium, I body-slammed the Chief into another Red and crushed him, he literally died.

I started to jab at his face with my right hand, pinning him down with my forearm. He punched back at my face (surprisingly harder then I expected) and got behind me, kneeing my spine and launching me slightly higher into the air. He then used both of his arms to drag my body down onto his knee, doing a spine breaker. I felt some blood leak from my mouth as I slid down his lap. Quickly sweep-kicking the Spartan II; I rolled backwards and got back up. Then, I ran towards him, ignoring the bullet hell that I was running towards, and **kicked** him like a soccer ball. He rolled a little more then expected but he got up. I was on the assault this time; I did an unexpected jump and kneed his face. In the air, I flipped and kicked him with my heel, expecting him to fall down.

Instead, he stood tall and stared at me. I felt his "ki" rise.

"Now, let's play." He said.

"Oh boy..." I thought to myself as he grabbed my leg and heavy punched me in the crouch.

"Kuuu..." I groaned aloud as I somehow got back up, my legs were wobbly. I grabbed two combat knives from both my shoulder pads, just like Fred-104. John grabbed one instead. We both held it in a 'backwards' manner. It feels alot easier like this too. I quickly rushed him, attempting to jab at his face with my left fist. John parried the attack by smacking my arm out of the way with the inner side of his arm, a Kenpo block, and jabbed at my face, knocking me back.

After I reoriented myself, again, The Chief slashed at my neck. I blocked the attack with my left dagger and tried to stab him at the collar bone. He saw it coming and kicked me away; I lost a Combat Knife in the process. I landed beside a red Spartan; he started to wreak havoc on my shields with his SAW Machine Gun. I ran out of shields by the time I kicked his gun away. I stabbed the red in the collar bone and threw him at John, disarming him in the process. The Master Chief caught the dying soldier and grabbed his M6H Magnum started shooting me.

I ran behind another pillar and primed my SAW, reloading and getting a feel for the weapon. John appeared from the side of my vision with a dagger. I ducked down just in time as he stabbed THROUGH the pillar. Rolling away from him, I began laying waste to his shielding. He shot the SAW though, rendering it useless. I gave him my retribution as I threw a Combat Knife at his M6H, piercing it, the gunpowder exploding. John's vision was impaired by the smoke covering his face, I took this moment and stabbed him in the gut, surely this killed him.

Again, I was mistaken. He kicked me off and threw the blade onto the floor. I can see why so many people fear Spartans now. Grinning, I charged at him. A well trained Spartan II, such as me, wouldn't do such a thing. But I'm being a retard right now and charged. Jumping just far enough to kick him with both my feet. Grabbing him with them feet, I threw him onto the floor behind me. I flipped onto him and started pummeling him again. Just as I was about to break his neck, he grabbed my arms, pulled me, and head butted me. Then, he punched me in the gut and threw me off.

"Fuck." I cursed beneath my voice. I then noticed the gravity lift was just behind me. I then saw John jump onto his hands and push himself up onto his legs. Turning around, he held a Combat Knife in his right hand, which was pointing at me and was in a crouched position. I grabbed the MA5D on my thigh and aimed at him, also in a crouched position. John charged at me. Anticipating a throw, I didn't shoot just yet. When he threw his blade, I caught it in mid air and launched a right side kick. Master Chief blocked the kick with his left arm and uppercutted me into the grav-lift. As I flew up, my neck hit something that felt like a piece of a hornet.

When I got to the middle-level height of the second floor, John came from behind me like a fucking ninja and heel-kicked me into the floor of the grav-lift's control room. I made a path as my body was dragged through the metallic floor. He kicked himself off a piece of junk flying in the grav-lift and landed, crouched. Freaken show off. I jumped back up but the red behemoth rammed into me, running through the wall. He stopped at a pillar, where he then proceeded to WHOOP MY ASS. He grabbed me by the neck and grinded me against it's frame and smashed me into the ground behind him. He then stomped on my face continuously. I stopped his third foot with both my hands and threw him off.

I slowly got back up; I felt my head bleeding, HYPER REALISTICLY. I grabbed my M365 Designated Marksman Rifle from my back and aimed at John. I'll be honest; I'm supposed to be dead by now. Both of us should be dead. I fired off a few rounds, the bullets bouncing off harmlessly off his shields. Reloading, I threw a plasma grenade at John, hoping to stick him and just end this thing. No such luck occurred.

"You were always the lucky one..." I said to myself as I emptied the next magazine.

"You know what? Fuck it." I announced to John as I dropped the DMR. I beckoned him. Come on, fight me! Screw it, I made the first move. Sprinting towards an opponent that completely destroyed you in a 1v1 match; isn't a smart idea. The Chief did a front punch at my face. I dodged it but at the high speeds that I was sprinting at, it only grazed my shoulder. I kneed his gut, grabbed his head and paid him back with a head butt. We got in a... almost DBZ like clash, with me and him launching attacks and blocking them with our elbows and hands.

I grabbed him by the neck and head butted him again; following with a knee to the digestive track. I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder. Then an unexpected Falcon came in, apparently the Reds decided to land here. I may be weaker then usual, but I spent no time in jumping onto the pilot's seat and breaking the glass pane separating us. I gave the guy a present, a Fragmentation Grenade and 'politely' jumped out; the falcon exploding afterwards.

One of the guys had an Energy Sword, while a Gravity Hammer landed besides John. He spent no time in bothering to get up first. He grabbed the Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer and leaped towards me. This battle won't end anytime soon.

* * *

(A/N: FIIIIIIINAAAAALLLLLLLLLY THAT WAS AN EXTREMELY LONG AND TEDIOUS FIGHT, I AM EXTREMELY TIRED OF THAT FIGHT)

My name is Ichika Kuuga, Spartan IV of the Exodus Lightning Company, ranked 6th out of 50, and I just finished bathing after exercise. I felt refreshed and rejuvenated as I walked out of my room wearing a white UNSC polo-shirt and gray shorts. I had a white towel wrapped on my neck and was taking a sip of water. I'm currently walking towards the armory for his given duty: checking weapons and making sure they're operational incase of an attack. Ever since I entered this...'universe' as that strange Spartan II, Sonic-000 stated, I've been seeing strange things recently. Once, I saw a girl, that looked alot like my first childhood friend, but she's dead. Died fighting in the Human-Covenant war, trying to save my sister. The sister I had never met or heard of until his parents broke the news of an older sister that ran away. She died at work, during 2525, Harvest. She was a Kendo swords master; known for her ridiculous strength.

I just finished checking a Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword or the Energy Sword and placed it on the table behind me. Grabbing a knife, I unsheathed it and cleaned off some rust forming on its titanium blade. Satisfied with my work, I placed the Titanium Alloy Combat Knife back into the weapons rack. I turned around. I noticed the Sangheili energy weapon that he left a while ago. Picking it up, I rechecked it again to see if anything was wrong. Satisfied that everything was in working order; I felt the world begin shift around me, more specifically, I felt the universe warp and bend.

"What the hell?" I thought. I was seeing images now. I was inside a classroom; my clothing was replaced with an expensive-looking uniform, with people surrounding me wearing the same style of clothing. I then realized; all of them were girls. It felt like cotton, nice, silky cotton and I liked how the clothing rubbed against my skin. Wait, if this was just an image... Why can I feel the clothing around him? More interestingly, they're all staring at me. I looked down at his body. It was generally the same, abnormal size, 6ft 6in.

"Ichika-san?" My eyes widened in shock. I looked up to see an innocent-looking young adult with green hair and glasses. She wore a white jacket and had a pink inside shirt. I then realized, I had the Energy Sword from earlier in his hand, and he was clutching it, with sweaty palms.

"Ichika?" I turned around and nearly had a heart attack. Why was SHE here? There was a girl wearing the same uniform as the others. She had an abnormally large pony tail and was looking at me, like seeing an old friend change after so many years. Enough about that, she's supposed to be DEAD. She died during Harvest, 2525! Ichika's hands began shaking. Most of these people, I saw die at Harvest. I would know because I was one of the few people that survived Harvest.

"When did you get so big?" Shinonono Houki, he believed, asked, in fluent Japanese.

"What...What's going on?" I thought to myself out loud and stood up in his seat. Everyone seemed to notice at how large I was now. Grimacing, I walked towards the door, no one making any attempts to stop me. Someone grabbed my shoulder, just as I was going to open the door.

"Laura Bodewig." Another one of my "childhood friends".

"Where do you think your going?" She asked him. The Spartan turned around, looking dumbfounded. He could tell she was trained. That eye patch looked generic also.

"Unless you're blind, you know exactly where I'm going." I reached for the door, but was stopped as the silver haired French grappled me. Fortunately, I knew this grapple. I trained in the art of grapples during ODST training. Countering, I was able to get Laura to trip and pinned her down with my knee, instinctively, pointing the Energy Sword, if there was a blade, centimeters from her face.

"What's this?" She looked amused, that's expected. I didn't answer; instead, I got up and walked away, sliding the door open.

"Ichika, wait!" Seriously, another girl? I turned around and saw a blonde German girl. Charlotte Dunois. Her father, back in my world was a large UNSC weapons manufacturer. I guess there are some similarities, this world and mine.

"What do you want kid?" I asked, in a blunt and cold voice.

"I...Ichika. What happened to you?" She asked. Years of hard work lady.

"I am who I a- god damn it Sonic."

* * *

"A-AHCHOO!" In the mist of my distraction, Spartan-117 kicked my crouch and did a ferocious strike to my face. Did someone talk about me?

* * *

"What?" She asked in childishly concerned manner. Seriously kid, stop it. Wait, how old was she?

"None of your business!" I shouted back, instinctively in English. Frustrated, I sprinted away, towards the nearest stairway, before they got the chance to say anything else.

"Wait!" I turned back to see the largest amount of girls chasing after me in my entire life. And I've been chased by alot of girls and I mean ALOT. I virtually leaped over obstacles in my way and descended the stairs by jumping across the railing. They seemed awed like I never did this before. More importantly, how did I get here? My head hurts slightly and I'm having a feeling like I'm waking up. Suddenly, I began yawning. For no apparent reason anyways, soon, I had a sudden urge to stretch my body but fought it.

"Wha-what?" A younger voice came out of my mouth. I believe Sonic, or any other Spartan would say, "The fuck" at this moment.

"Wait what? Why can't I move, no wait, why AM I moving?" My other voice and questioned.

"Shut up!" I punched myself in the jaw.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He complained. I don't think he knows the height of my situation right now.

Just as I was about to get down to a lower floor, a Chinese looking, is that Lingyen? Why are all my friends here in this world?

"Ichika! What are you doing!?" She asked, before I was able to shut my mouth, my counterpart, I suppose, blurted, "I don't know! My body is just moving all on its own! It can talk also!"

"When I say shut up, I mean SHUT UP!" I shouted to myself as I leaped over the girl. That reminds me, how did she get here so fast? My answers were given to me as a large mechanical hand grabbed me and threw me back. Shit, a mecha girl. Why were there mecha girls here? Better yet, why are all the students in this school female?

"I feel a very destructive ki behind me, with a massive amount of killing intent direct towards me." I stated quite obviously, since Lingyen's facial expression is that of terror and surprise.

"So who is this, mystery person?" I asked as I turned around. Luckily, due to my Spartan reactions, I was able to block a strike with an attendance book with my arm. It stung like hell though. And for some reason, my body felt like backing off, like this is a being NOT to be toyed with.

"Ch-Chifuyu-oneesan!?" 'I' suddenly blurted out.

"Fufufu, looks like this little shit has gotten a little disobedient. Hasn't he?" She said. She felt like a very strong opponent. More menacing then the all Covenant I've ever fought.

"Wa-wait!" I said, my arm twitching, trying to move. My willpower was stronger though.

"I'm going to have to teach you a LESSON!" She grunted at the last word, as she threw a punch at my face. It was extremely projected though, so I was able to side-step it and trip her. Unfortunately, the teacher (presumed), was more skilled then I thought as she was able to cartwheel herself back into position.

"Hoho!" I laughed, my voice sounded noticeably lower then my other self's voice, so they were shocked at the change in expression in my voice. From absolute fear, to someone that sounded like they were having fun.

"I'd love to stay and chat, miss, but I have something important to do. I'm still on cleaning duty and god Kennedy will flip-out when he finds out I'm out of work." I smiled and took out the Energy Sword in my pocket.

"What's that?" A British-English woman asked. Cecilia Alcott, noble girl. Yeah, I think she's in the hospital right now, recovering from plasma injuries.

"A Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword." I said, "You should know the best, since you were put into the hospital by one."

Everyone looked shocked. I guessed they were thinking "Hospitalized? How? Where, when?" Some things never change, I guess. They all seemed to care about me as they did back on...Back on Harvest.

My thoughts were interrupted as a wooden kendo sword tried to smack me in the head. Two, in fact. One belonging to Houki, the other, belonging to the teacher. I blocked Houki's with the edge of my inactivated Energy Sword and the other with my palm. The pain from the teacher's sword was enormous though. I felt the bones in my left arm pop and my palm seemed to bleed slightly.

"First blood?" I cringed as my left hand stung a bit. I kicked them both away and looked outside the window. I could make a jump.

"NO! Don't you dare jump!" The other me yelled. Ignoring his pleads, I jumped out the window and landed on both my feet. My legs stung a bit now. The jump was a small two story jump too, I've gotten weak.

"He just jumped off two stories!" Cecilia exclaimed. No shit I did! I thought I could relax now since I they couldn't get down here, but they proved me wrong as they ALL turned into mecha girls. Houki carried the teacher down.

"Well then, I guess fighting is my only option at this moment." I activated my Energy Sword. The air around it buzzed for a moment as the plasma blade erupted from its hilts. Burning, at first, in a fiery blue and light purple color. Then the blade solidified into a permanent blue-purple color. I pointed the blade at them.

"Well then, this blade is entirely made out of plasma. It's ten thousand or more Kelvin and can cut through any of your primitive shielding." I boasted, even if I'm wrong, it can cut through, virtually anything.

"So, where's your shielding?" The teacher asked back. What was her name again, Cheetah...Cheddar?

"Don't have it. What was your name again?" I asked, tilting my head and placing my free hand next to it.

"Chifuyu."

...

"What was that again?" I asked. Was my mind playing tricks on me?

"Chifuyu. Chifuyu Orimura."

Eh. Huh? HUH!? WHAT!? My eyes were as wide as they can get and were almost getting red. My hands got sweaty and I began stuttering over my words. Chifuyu? As in my sister from this universe!?

"And who might you be? Would you be so kind as to tell me your name?" She did a mock bow.

"..."

"Are you deaf or something?"

"My name..." I said in English.

"I only know a little English. Repeat slowly."

"My...name...is..." I built up the drama. Everyone was intent on hearing my name.

"It's Ichi-GA!" I felt a sharp pain pierce my back. I fell on my knees and screamed. There was pain on an incomprehensible scale, both physical and mental. I felt my body seem to CRUSH itself and my mind seem to have an Earthquake occur in it. You could say I'm having a massive headache.

"What?"

"FUUUUUCK! ARGH!" I felt the world shift again, my body now a normal teenager's. I saw my...'sister' crouch above me. I felt something pull my innards and everything else in my body out. As my consciousness slipped, I muttered one last thing.

"The name's...Ichika Kuuga, Spartan-O513."

* * *

(A/N: It's not over yet, I still owe you guys a TON more work in this chapter.)

I launched another side kick at John's head. He kicked my foot away and swung the PHD (Pimp Hammer of Death, AKA Gravity Hammer) at my neck. I ducked under the swing and sweep-kicked him. The Master Chief fell on his ass and I pinned him down with my knee, going for the finisher. Then this asshole came in and kicked my hand. I dropped the sword and was kicked off by Chief. Looking up, I saw another red in a Mark VI copy. He had the Infiltrator Chest and the rest was Mark VI. I rolled towards the Energy Sword and reactivated it. A friendly (FINALLY) ran up besides me. She wore a full raider set and looked female.

"K-Katie!?" The Mark VI/Infiltrator Spartan exclaimed. He seemed surprised, but his voice indicated fear. I've met many women back in the UNSC, and boy oh boy, they were TERRIFYING.

"Mou! Do you know how long I've been searching for you!?" Eh, I take that back.

"We're on separate teams! I can't just...Help you!" He explained. As they were talking, the Chief and I were back at our usual brawl. I kneed his gut and head butted him, jumped in the air and spin-kicked him.

"So you were avoiding me!?" John swung at me with his gravity hammer vertically. The PHD blasted me a few feet away. I groaned as I got back up. I saw 117 throw his Gravity Hammer at me. Naturally, I dodged it, but was met with a Spartan Fist to the face. The hit sent me flying yards away. He grabbed the PHD that was imbedded in a wall.

"No, no! We're on different teams! Why don't you understand that!?" Boy/girl conflict? I lunged at John with the Energy Sword, he swung the PHD again. I leapt over the shockwave and tackled him, since if I tried to stab him, he'd just kick my hand or PHD me again. I laid over him, victorious, about to stab him. Until a blue ball stuck onto my fist.

"You motherfucker..." I said, directing it towards the MK VI/Infiltrator Spartan. I stabbed the Chief, getting the 10+ kill points and the Plasma Grenade exploded as my fist made contact with his gut.

-Break-  
(A/N: and that shit is over)

After the match was over, I found myself, completely exhausted. All the molecules in my body refused to do anything. I lay there, like jelly. I don't know if it was from the fight with Chief, because my body is sore, or if it's from War Games itself. My right hand twitched. I can't feel anything at all. I heard loud thuds approach me, the Chief stood over me, like he didn't get any shocks from this.

"That was a good spar." He commented.

"How the hell are you standing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't move a single muscle in my body, nonetheless stand up." I told him, getting irritated.

"Did the fight hurt?"

"Oh hell fucking yes it did."

"Strange, you're only supposed to feel slightly numb after a shot..."

Growling, I tried to move my body again, successfully twitching my arm and left leg. Chief called the doctor. It turns out I'm going to be out for a while. Two to three days tops. As it turns out, the War Games rig had a defective part. That part was the pain simulator. It was supposed to be set to "numb" but that option was corrupted. So it changed to "live". The shock from the pain received from training caused a chemical overload in my body. The brain cells do send the impulses through the nerves, but there is so much chemicals being transferred through my body, that the brain can't analyze it, and the chemicals being set are in such large amounts that my muscles can't properly move the joints. The twitches are the result of the nerves actually going through (temporarily).

"Well, fuck me." I said to myself as sleep overcame me.

* * *

(I've been reading some TV Tropes and realized that some of you reading, may not like how John or the Master Chief, Chief, MC, 117, is being treated. So, I'll try satisfying both sides)

"Hey, what's going on over here?"

I walked over to a strange scene in the armory. The Soldier assigned to it, Ichika-O513, was lying on the table, with foam dripping from his mouth. The medic said that his brain had "fried". Or somehow "over thought" itself. As if it was trying to fight something. The medical marine there said that his heart was beating extremely fast and so fast that it could have killed him, his body was sweating like crazy.

"Marine, will he be alright?" I asked. I didn't want to lose a soldier just from another freak accident. I've seen many deaths back in the UNSC-Covenant war. Samuel... He was one of the best, third in command and my friend. I didn't want to recall the memory though. It scarred me for life, also giving birth to the term "Spartans don't die."

"He will be perfectly fine sir. Just a little bed rest and he should be back at full strength." The white armored medic stated.

"Can you help me carry him to the infirmary?" He requested. I happily obliged, picking him up by the neck and legs; the doc leaded me to the medical bay or infirmary. I placed him down in an empty white bed. A nurse came around and placed wires on him and an oxygen mask. I turned around and headed towards the door. There was a feeling tugging at my chest. A deadly emotion to many people. It was the feeling of being bored.

I usually never get bored. Either training or fighting in a battle, I never get bored. There was always a battle to be won or an annoying officer barking orders at me. They always kept be busy. I always had work to do, and if I didn't, I would train. But now, I don't feel like training. I don't feel like doing anything. This feeling was infuriating. It nagged at me at every given moment. I wanted to just...get into a conversation. Do something to take it off my mind. I hated this feeling.

I went to the bridge. There was Captain Edwards, monitoring the ship and viewing the planet. He seemed to be reading an intercepted message from a high-ranking US intelligence officer. It went along as stated,

_Dear Mr. President,_

_I've uncovered some disturbing news. The Japanese seemed to be hiding a secret weapon. Something more deadly then the Infinite Stratos. When we sent our undercover agent from the Academy to check, she was intercepted by a small band of power-armored soldiers. The agent, Sendou Yukari, said that she was "scarred" by the interaction and will not be able to take orders for an indefinite period of time. I have taken the liberty of doing a scan of Japan and found a strong energy shield around the coast of Japan. The area being shielding seems to be completely invisible to the naked eye, but I ensure you it's there. NEXUS, CYBER, LEGION and ORACLE are recruiting members and will be sent to Japan, where they will remain undercover until further notice._

_Intelligence Officer,  
__Victor Miles_

It seems that the US has already noticed us. The technology here is very different from our 21st century. I approached the Captain.

"Sir!" I saluted him. The young male turned around. He saluted back.

"Master Chief, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Sir, I've been here for three days and nothing has happened." I began. "There has been nothing of interest, nothing of value for me to do."

"Your point?" He asked. As if he didn't understand what I was trying to nudge at.

"Sir, I'm bored." I stated, quite bluntly at that.

"Well then, go to War Games. I'm sure that kill some time."

"I've already tried sir. It's getting old." And that's coming from someone that was trained to kill.

"Hmm...You could go ask Cortana. Who knows what crazy experiments she's doing in the lab." Edward advised. I took his suggestion into thought. She may have weapons for me to test, and I'd love to test some new weapons of mass destruction. I saluted the Captain and exited the room.

"We'll need those weapons soon..."

* * *

I barged into Cortana's little tool-shop. She's using mechanical arms to assemble a sort of sword, by the looks of it. A small hologram of a stop sign appeared. I guess she doesn't want to be disturbed. I decided to go around and check what she was making. There were mostly knives and pistols, arranged in an organized manner. By the looks of it, they've been modified with Covenant Plasma technology. I grabbed a knife from the table. There were sixteen in total. A battery meter and diagram of the knife appeared on my HUD. It was called the Type-1 Close Quarters Combat Energy Weapon/Knife or the Type-1 CQC Energy Weapon.

It had a UNSC shape to it, but some strands of energy were detected on the blade. The grip also felt larger. I squeezed the dagger. Nothing happened. I tried pressing the butt of the hilt, still, nothing. I then tried pulling down the blade guard. The bladed part of the knife lit up. My guesses were that Cortana created a Plasma Dagger. She ran the plasma through the blade and heated it up. The titanium alloy that the dagger was made out of is extremely resilient. Plasma wouldn't melt it unless you actually applied pressure onto it.

I picked one of the different types of pistols on the table next. It generally looked like a M6H Magnum, but again, it had strands of energy flowing through it and the back of the barrel felt larger. A Type-25 Personal Defense Energy Weapon System or a Type-25 PDEWS I guess. A battery AND ammunition meter appeared on the HUD again, the diagram followed it. It must be a Plasma Magnum or something. Cortana must have used UNSC rounds and combined them with the Covenant plasma technology. Generally creating a round that can pierce armor and give burn wounds and due to its plasmatic properties, it may also give off chemical burns and poisoning, a very slow and painful death.

There was an old Earth revolver next to the Magnum. I picked it up. It was named, the MR4A Heavy Infantry Revolving Barrel Weapons System or the MR4A HIRBWS. She must have used designs from the 21st century's revolver magnum and created this. It's stronger then the average pistol, but has a strong kick back and is a pain to get the next bullet in the chamber. The bullet chamber is 1/3 of a foot long and weighed about two times as heavy as a M6H Magnum. I guess I'm going to nickname this, the Revolver Magnum or the Revolver.

"Done!" Cortana exclaimed. She looked contended with her work.

"What are you making?" I asked her, staring at the black and red rifle. It had a large and bulky design. It looked large compared to the average human, but would look normal on us Spartan IIs. The shape outline was similar to the MA37 Assault Rifle, crossed over with an MA5D Assault Rifle with a little bit of Forerunner lining on it. The lines started to glow blood red. The edge of the ammo displayer was sharper then the original MA5D/MA37. The butt of the rifle was the same, basically. The mussel of the rifle was longer and below it was a flashlight that seemed to have a switch on its side.

"It's something I tried recreating while roaming around Sonic's head." She said, smiling. She wiped her virtual pixilated forehead, as if she were sweating.

"He had this in his head?" I questioned, how did she get in there?

"While dreaming, yes." She said.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing it was a rifle. I was damn sure it was a Rifle, an automatic one at that.

"It's an Assault Rifle. More specifically, the M325D Dragoon Assault Rifle. It uses a highly advanced, physical compound that's not even heard of in the periodic table! The gunpowder for this thing too! I had to stuff so much sulfur into the bullet cartridge that I had to create an even larger barrel just for the bullet! The Dragoon combines the use of compressed energy, as in any kind of energy, that's stored in the rifle and absorbed from its surroundings. And to top all that off, this is the weakest and least used version of the Dragoon! The more commonly used one requires stronger alloys then we can make." She explained. Cortana seemed to have a grand time making the weapon too. I couldn't wait to test it out.

I took a particular interest in the way the Rifle fires. The way it fires, just seems so alien, yet familiar. As if someone created a stronger, better version of the MA5D Assault Rifle with innovations that would make Covenant Weaponry look like water guns compared to them. I asked, "So, how strong is it?"

"It's stronger then a SRS99-S5AM Sniper Rifle that's for sure. The recoil is crazy though, not even you can use it." I was disappointed. I was really looking forward to using it too. It sounds like whoever uses the weapon must either have more advanced training then Spartan IIs or they have stronger bodies then us... or both.

"Anything else you found out by snooping in his head? How did you get into it anyways?" I asked I was growing suspicious of how Sonic could imagine such a weapon. Even I, in my younger days, had crazy ideas, not as crazy as this one though.

"When you were inside the War Games Machine, I took the liberty of searching through Sonic's memory. I found weird dreams and strange machinery. Too much for me to process, all I was able to get out if it was just this weapon schematic." Too much for even Cortana to process? That's amazing. I was eager to see what was going on in the less-then-sane Spartan's head.

"Strange." I commented.

"Agreed."

"Why did you search inside his head?" I asked, pretending to be suspicious of her. I stepped forward, towards her avatar, my ears were directed at it.

"Ehh..." I could imagine a sweat drop appearing on her head at this moment.

"I guess...curiosity..." She replied, in a nervous voice.

"Oh, so you weren't satisfied with mine?" I teased her; I stood up straight, my hands on my hips. This was funny.

"No! That's not the point!" If computers could blush, she'd be blushing right now.

"Haha. Just kidding," I relaxed my body and stood lazily. "I could use a joke once and awhile. Anyways, need any help?"

"Yes, could you move over to the table and try out my new toys?"

"With pleasure." I said, walking towards the table that held the various pistols and knives I saw. I smiled under my helmet. This would be worth while.

* * *

(A/N: Thats...Long I guess. Not as long as the fighting sequence but longer then the dream sequence from last chapter and Kuuga's POV. Talking about dream sequence...)

I see black. I tried moving my body and sensing what was around me. I was in a bed, my entire body paralyzed. Shit, another dream. Hate these dreams. They get too chaotic and bloody...coming from a weapon of mass destruction, I know. Light filled my vision. The dream is commencing. I readied my body for the next wave of chaos.

Huh, doesn't seem so bad. I lay in a ruined city, in my black "signature" armor: Giga Dragonaut. I pushed myself up, the city in complete ruins. It seemed like ages passed because I heard absolutely NO sound from miles away. I looked at my left wrist. Noticing the huge blade that erected from my forearm, I mentally commanded for it to shrink, until it was no longer seen. I opened up the top plating of armor to reveal a blue colored panel. I pressed a few buttons on the control panel and a "calling" signal appeared on my "HUD". Yes, I have a Heads-Up-Display in this armor too.

The call ended, no one picked up. Damn, did command get obliterated, or did the radar tower get destroyed. Questions, that I don't have anyway of getting an answer too. I hate those kinds of questions. I noticed that the area was no longer raining, although it was still very cloudy. I looked around me. My favorite weapon wasn't here. I don't think I summoned it. I placed both my hands below the two "wings" of the "extreme memory" and pushed it up. The armor deactivated, the "memory", which had the shape of a bird, seemingly phase shifted out of the dimension. Cracks formed on the Dragon (Dragonaut?) armor. The pieces of it broke apart and dissipated into particles of light.

I grabbed a dead Nexus Corp Soldier's Scythe...why do they have scythes, and placed it on my shoulder. It was going to be my temporary main weapon. I highly doubt anyone would be alive or even bother coming to the battlefield. Both sides hated the battlefield. It reminds them too much of death, coming from a guy that seen loads.

I walked. I walked for a long time. I felt like dropping down and just lying on the ground, but no. I need to get to a ship. Preferably my ship. No, I don't have a ship, I lied. I spotted a transport aircraft take off behind the building behind me and by the looks of it; it was the enemies' transport aircraft. I scaled up the building, reaching the top in seconds. I placed the scythe on my back; I needed to be a little more stealthy then usual. There were three ships left. The one farthest from me was nearly empty. The others had people entering them.

I grabbed the "Spanner" or my Transformation Device (HENSHIN TRINKET!) and placed it on my chest. The nanobot-like skin covered my body. My helmet formed last. The sides of the helmet popped up, then the mouthpiece and the back of my head. The "horns" or flat blades erected from the top part of the perimeter of my visor-area, four on each side of my face. A "horn" (flat blade) bent down, about an inch away from the end of the flat blade.

I grabbed the scythe on my back. Wings exploded from my back. The supposed feathers of my wings were a crystal sky-blue color. I was in my "prime" shift. My main shift or my "squad" shift is my black and red form. The wings flapped down and I burst into the air, making a small dust circle around where I last stood. I glided effortlessly in the air. I blended in perfectly with the color of the clouds, a dark gray color. I lowered my altitude, getting closer to the Nexus ship. I dropped down onto the top of the ship and silently got into the cockpit. Its design was similar to the Pelican although you can enter via window also. I started up the ship.

I didn't notice it at first, but I had company. It came in the form of a prisoner and three Corp soldiers. I activated the ship's engines then its thrusters. A corps guy shouted at me to stop until he saw who was piloting it. He then fled the scene and called for help. I'm lucky there were no fighters in the area, because this hunk of junk flew like a stiff rock and had absolutely NO weapons. I checked its modal and found out that it was one of the older versions. No wonder they had it shunned in the back. I checked my rear window and radar for anything.

No blimps. That's good. I lay down onto the cockpit's seat, relaxing my muscles. I didn't notice the shadow sneaking up behind me until it attacked. The soldier tried to stab my neck with a knife. I leapt out of the way. The male/female stabbed the steering wheel instead. The blade was stuck inside the wheel. I grabbed his helmet and smashed it into the control panel continuously. He stopped the third smash with his hand. He used his back leg and kicked me. I was thrown back to the glass and cracked it. He rushed at me and threw a front jab, it was quicker than the other Nexus Corp members, he seemed to be better trained then the other ones I've fought. The punch broke the window behind me, that's going to be a problem.

His hand was stuck outside, stuck in the glass hole? What the hell. I threw him back into the passenger's area. The other two Nexus Corp tangos got up. I kicked the one closest to me, next to a prisoner in a strait jacket with a mask over her head. I ducked under punch from what seems to be a female, as I ducked I heavy-punched her stomach with my right fist. She stumbled back clutching her stomach. I stepped forward and hit her with the back of my elbow.

The one that got stuck in the window hit the back of my head. I fumbled down and fell onto the door, upside down. The Hole Corp tried to smash my head with his foot. The bottom of his shoe had a piece of gum stuck on it. I lifted my body up, my back grinded against the door of the ship. He made a dent at the place where my head was. Kicking the ship's door, I jumped over the male and side kicked him out the ship. The door's joints broke and he was sent flying out the ship. The others kicked my back and jump-karate-black belt kicked me out of there. I swore, from the force of the kicks, I was already flying at thermal velocity. While falling, I smashed into glass boy, which I'm now going to designate as David. David had all his body limbs stretched out, unlike me, who was spinning wildly. I finally regained control of my balance (whatever's left) and bent my back down in a cannon-ball like position. When I stopped spinning so wildly, I let my wings sprout and extend from my scapula (on the armor); the wings helped slow my descent.

David smashed into me. The force broke my spine, which is odd considering the shit I went through. I looked on my back. He had both his hands on my "wings" and his leg was pushing against my body. He was going to tear my wings and further break my spine. I couldn't do anything to save myself as he tore off my wings and with enough force to tear my body in HALF.

"RAH!" I screamed in pain. The top half continued to fall. The other half was destroyed by an energy blast. David was still on me. He had his right foot planted in my vertebra and his left was hanging in air. He tore off my left and right arms and in an instant; he pierced his hand through my chest.

"FUCK YOU!" Was the last thing I could say as I lost my consciousness.

* * *

What? My vision was blurry. I looked around, I found myself in a wooded area. I was lying on some grass. I looked down at my body. It was perfectly fine. Where am I? And why does this place look so familiar. I picked myself up, grabbing a nearby tree as support. I was no longer in armor. Where my MJOLNIR or Dimension Spanner armor was supposed to be was replaced with a black uniform. It felt nice and was extremely strong and durable. On my neck was supposed to be a scarf. I took it off years ago.

My suit was slightly armored. The armor itself was more cybernetic then actual physical armor. It was a front plate with red and gold lining. A slot was on the chest, for my Spanner. My legs weren't as well defended, but had knee and shin armor. Only the shin had the cybernetic wiring. My forearms had a vambrace. There wasn't any cybernetic wiring on it either, just a cable that was hooked to my back. I wore gloves. Full fingered gloves. My boots were black also. I felt my back for my hood, it wasn't there. I felt my waist for anything. My armor driver was there.

"After all these years, I still haven't come up with a name for the belt." I smirked. The air was cool and fresh. The rustling of the trees made me feel at peace. I walked forward, carefully taking every step since I still felt very weak. I breathed heavily. Normally my stamina wouldn't be this low. I wanted to check my blood for any viruses or anything. That or my limiters are a tad bit too high. I enjoyed the peace and quiet as I walked. It was soothing, taking away all my pains and frustrations. When I finally reached the end of the forest, I looked out onto a Dimension Spanner Space Transport Ship. It's comparable to most UNSC Frigates and is armed as much as a UNSC Battle Ship. Not as heavy as a Dimension Spanner Assault or War Frigate, but strong enough to hold on its own.

I twisted my belt again. The wind shifted and my armor appeared on me. I slowly floated towards the ship. Even though I'd be half-dead by the time I get there, the stress on my body was insane.

* * *

(FINALLY!)

I slowly opened my eyes. I noticed the familiar UNSC lighting and texture. I tried to move my arm. It moved without any problems. I got up from the bed. Some doctors tried to stop me, saying that I was too weak to move. I pushed them off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I ensured.

"You need rest; your brain wasn't functioning properly."

"My brain is just fine. I ensure you." I said, giving the doctor a piercing stare. He seemed to quaver, slightly. The man stepped back. He then mustered up the rest of his courage and cleared his throat, regaining his confidence.

"If you say so...But we're going to need to run some scans on you." He said. He got a hologram-pad and began writing down some notes.

"Sure! That's fine by me. Just get it over quickly." I said, optimistic. I really wanted to leave, I had a skull-splitting headache and I needed some pain-killers.

I wanted to get up from the bed when the door opened abruptly. The hell is going on now. Master Chief was there, he was panting heavily. He sounded pretty damn pissed, not that I would know, he was wearing his helmet. We Spartans have border-line telepathy with ourselves, so I was pretty sure he was pissed.

"Sonic." He said.

"Sup."

"Sleep well?"

"Never better, although the dream was shit." It was half true, the ending was slightly better then the others, but it wasn't exactly all flowers and sunshine either.

"Dreams huh? Well, could you explain why you had blue-prints to various kinds' weaponry in your brain!?" He asked. How'd he know? I never let anyone inside my head...unless. CORTANA!

"You found out. Why are you so angry then?" I asked, I needed to know the extent of their knowledge. I already knew what humans would do with new weapons.

"Just a few schematics, but that's not the reason I'm here though." Well, at least they didn't get the C666 Devil's Cluster Bomb, or the Cluster-Fuck bomb. Yeah, I just made that up, the bomb too, that'd be a nice bomb...

"What're the reasons then?" I asked. There's got to be a reason on why my danger sense is off the god damn charts.

"Apparently, Ichika has had a little body switch experience. Now, the IS Academy is out searching for us. Got any comments?" That's...well, slightly underwhelming.

"Nope."

"Good- wait what?"

"Nope, I'm not surprised at all."

"Why?"

"Well we're going to get discovered sooner or later. Ichika's experience just quickened the pace. Anyways, what were the weapons you were making?"

"Just a few Assault Rifles and-"

I decided to cut John off there. It's bad enough that they knew about the weapons, worse that they've made some. "Bad, throw them away, they're too strong for us to use."

"Cortana just made them!" He argued. He sounded irritated.

"Well then, keep a few for her, throw the rest away."

"These guns can be useful to us." He said, stepping forward.

"Yes, but how useful can they be if they dislocate your shoulder and through you back a few feet every time a bullet comes out?" I said I knew how much we Spartans could handle; the Dragoon Assault Rifle is not something we should be toying with.

"It's also expensive too; you'll need expensive elements and compounds just to make an entire set of rifles." I justified.

"You've made your point." He said, sighing. John sounded disappointed too; I guess he was really looking forward to dislocating his arm.

"Good, now get me my MJOLNIR."

* * *

(Yeah. Not done yet.)

The "Elite" is analyzing the data given to him in a video. Every IS created has a video camera. Usually, the data would be extracted from the operator, but right now, the operator could not be trusted. She's been captured by hostiles, her Infinite Stratos, studied. The operator has even been drugged. It's unnerving to the "Elite". He had years of professional military training under his belt. He's seen strange things. The door behind him opened, a smaller 5ft 5in male approached him. He wore white clothes, those worn by scientists. He carried a clipboard with data on the progress of the squad's assembling rate.

The "Elite" also known as the inhumane soldier, monstrosity, Demon, the Ghost, didn't bother turning around. He only needed to hear the data. He didn't need to turn around to listen. The scientist was in his mid-sixtes. Unlike most men, he had a rare disease that made him weaker then most humans. He had the disease since he was a child. The scientist's legs wobbled. He readjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"I'm here sir, just as you asked." The Scientist said.

Ghost allowed the thin male's voice to echo in the room. The "Elite" then asked, "How long until the squads are assembled?"

"Judging from the rate we're recruiting at, we have only four more days, sir." The thin male replied, in an old, cracking voice. He seemed to have slight trouble with his breathing.

The Ghost showed signs of annoyance. His facial features twisted into a scowl. Even if the United Nations gave him an entire month to prepare, he liked to strike like lightning, without mercy, unrelenting. That's one reason why he was given the name "Demon". He shown his distaste in his voice and said, "Too slow. I don't care if the United Nations gave us a month to prepare, hasten the pace."

"Yes, but we'll need to widen our search specifications to do that." The elderly man replied. He certainly didn't like what we, as in humanity, were going up against, but he also didn't like how his superior wanted to rush the mission.

Ghost thought about that for a second. Sure, he was rushing the mission, but then again, he rushed nearly everything he did. Although, not as much as this. Once he saw what he was up against, he KNEW that he had to eliminate this threat. Those...things didn't look like they serious either. If that was just a fraction of what they could do, then he'll need to fight fire, with fire. "That's fine, but don't drastically change the search preferences so much. Also, get some of those IS users. Ichika and his friends will do just fine."

He actually wanted to meet the sole male IS User on Earth.

"Of course sir, but Mr. Orimura is slightly traumatized from a strange experience. I'm not sure if he's in a combat-capable condition." Explained the old scientist, he was once a therapist for a short while, while the USA its economic crisis. Once he viewed Orimura's files and what he experienced, he was certain that he wasn't ready for the upcoming battle.

"He can still communicate and use his IS, am I correct?" the Elite asked rhetorically.

"Y-yes sir."

"Then he's combat-ready." Ghost was adamant. He needed GOOD IS users, not some rookie, wana-be that barely knows how to use their own machine, half that reason and half wanting to meet Ichika.

"Yes sir." The old withered man turned around and left the room, leaving Ghost only with his monitor and the video that he was viewing.

A shockwave blasted the operator away. It looked like a gravity attack. The hammer that created the energy blast looked alien. It had a blade on its back and some sort of thrusters. The user was HUGE, larger then any human that he's ever met, possibly larger then the current tallest human on Earth. The IS operator was specially trained too. She was American, of a Japanese origin, well trained and equipped with a prototype Gen-3 IS. There was a second being; he wore a similar, but slightly less technological, powered suit to the others with him, excluding the other giant that seemed to be wearing an odd kind of combat fatigues, his armor was green. The Green being shot at the operator. While she was distracted, the other being rushed at her, hammer in hand. The Operator raised her leg; the foot was the center of the blast. When the hammer connected, the blast completely obliterated her leg.

Subtitles popped up, "No more shield points!" This is where the pilot's and camera's data changed. It seems that she traumatized by the fight, and her brain was creating false images. Because, in the pilot's data, the two beings that walked up to her looked like giant demon/alien hybrids. In this, they looked like humans in power-armors. Then again, the "alien" with the split mouth says otherwise.

"Let's see how this plays out." Ghost said as he began laughing.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ending anti-climatic? No? Yes? I think it was a little uncalled for but adds a bit of drama and anticipation to the story. Sorry for taking so long, I didn't really type that much. I know, sorry for the wait. The next chapter will come out sometime in late April or early May. And if your lucky, mid or very lucky, early April.

So then, yeah, I gave Ichika the chance to meet his sister (sorta) they won't properly meet until chapter 7 or 8. Katie and the Mark VI Spartan are from the original script. Yes, they'll be making bigger appearances (mostly the Mark VI Spartan) in the next chapter.

10k Words woohoo! Yes! That's a win! That's an epic win! Now, onto the questions:

Questions you may have:

Why you take so long?  
-Lazy, couldn't use the computer.

Why are you showing an entirely different story in the dreams?  
-It'll make sense later...maybe

Who are the shaded people?  
-The guy taking the orders is no one special. The higher ranked guy is a big character in the story.

Why such a long fight scene?  
-I felt like it.

Why was Master Chief kicking Sonic's ass.  
-Well, as of then, Sonic was thinking more then he was fighting. So until the end, he didn't do that much serious fighting.

Why in this chapter, Sonic was getting his ass handed to him?  
-He's one of the main characters. I wanted to tell you that even the main character can get his ass handed to him, even if he's Sonic.

Energy Blasts, Ki Blasts, Swords and Scythes? This isn't a DBZxBleach crossover you know.  
-I know, but the DBZ themes come later. Shit.

Plot holes, too many plot holes.  
-Tell me them and I'll patch them up.

Grammar Mistakes, fix them  
-I'm not the greatest English speaker in the world, so I make a few grammar mistakes too, even though I'm a huge ass critic on grammar.

**Words: 12k (Microsoft Word 02/04/2013)**

Things I wanted to happen:

-Better switch  
-Longer Spartan badassary  
-Slightly longer MC-117/S-000 fight  
-Wanted to finish faster  
-Wanted it to be shorter actually  
-Wanted it to be less rushed

Removed Joke Lines:

...metallic and had few cushions. There was a plug that you strap onto your armor and another one that goes into your spinal cord. It's the training sim or "War Games". What kind of sick bastard makes you stab a small, blunt pin into your neck and says, "Hey, sleep here and play some games. The game is called war games and you're supposed to kill your friends, have a nice day!"

**EDIT 1: (DD/MM/YYYY) 02/04/2013**

I'm changing the cliff-hanger. It doesn't seem as professional and just seemed like I got lazy (which I did) and decided to add just dialogue and no suspense into it. Also, adding a few words here and there. As of right now, I just added the story; there are no "big words" such as, eloquent, majestic, dazzling, etc.

Btw, I was listening to the High School DxD "[STUDY X STUDY] " Girls X Songs edition and the rest of the album while editing so...yeah, just wanted to throw that out.

Areas I changed: Cliffhanger, author's note next chapter info, "wake up" process, John's sequence (adding more detail and improving upon it), the letter (slight change)

Also, the ending (previous) is a great example of how a little detail, adjectives/adverbs and thought can create an EMTIRELY different (though similiar) ending.

For Reference: Previous cliffhanger.

"How long until the squad is assembled?"

"Only two more days, sir."

"That's too slow, hasten the pace."

"Yes, but we'll need to widen our search specifications to do that."

"No, just get some from the IS Academy. Ichika and his friends will do just fine."

"Of course sir."

The black figure saluted the taller figure and exited the room. The superior turned around and smirked.

"Let's see how good he's become." He said.


	5. Normal Days or that rushed chapter

**I Don't Get Paid Enough For This Shit**

**Chapter 5: The Dreamer and The Normal Days**

* * *

Authors Note:

Kamen Rider Reference already? The chapter name is modeled after Kamen Rider OOOs's episode names. This is going to be a shorter chapter (really short, estimate 4k) since I don't really have much to say in this chapter. All three "sets" will be short, really, REALLY short. Then I can get started with the 6th chapter. I know, I'm rushing, but I have multiple projects I'm currently working on, like two DxD one shots, an Infinite Stratos challenge which I need work on the execution and my just recently, HighSchool DxD: Spartans X Dragons. I admit though, I'm sort of surprised that it is A LOT more successful than this one. This story, however, has much more views, I reached 2k woohoo!

Anyways, on to the main point. I've edited chapter 4 and deleted a HUGE spoiler (accidental) in chapter 1. Try to forget the first chapter. It had a huge spoiler, which I am REALLY sorry about. I was working so hard for the build up and stuff. Trying to add suspense to Sonic (FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!) and I screwed it up in the beginning. I'm really sorry. Should have thought that through more.

I'm going to start replying to reviews on chapter, I'll stop if you ask me to. Reviews mean a lot to me, I'm really excited to read new reviews. Constructive criticism is my favorite kinds of reviews. I remember when Spartans X Dragons reached...like 6 reviews in the first night, I was baffled. All the reviews were positive and that really encouraged me. This is still my main story, but I'll work a tiny bit more on Spartans X Dragons, since I don't have the actual plot ready and I have the REAL plot for IDGPE (acronym of this story) which, is pretty insane.

Well, I'm sure you want to read the latest chapter, there will be another author's note in the end (like last time) which will be my comments on the chapter and as usual, what to expect in the next chapter and some additional information.

And last note, don't get discouraged when I drop a KR reference here and there. Either (like now) I have no creativity or I did it for the lols. For the creativity, "Kuuga" is the first Kamen Rider in the Heisei Era, or of the 21st century. The Belt, was one of my fandoms, eventually grew into it.

* * *

"The hell man!" I shouted at Ichika.

"You told them you who you were!?"

"S-sorry..."

"I remember saying something about NEVER revealing your identities!"

"Well then what was I supposed to do? Tell my sister that I was just a ghost that presumably occupied her brother's body?" He justified.

"YES. I swear, if you compromise our location, the entire crew along with the Shadow of Intent will be out for blood." I warned.

"Sorry sir..." He looked down at the floor. We were in his room; he slept alone since no one wanted to share rooms with him, that or because he was male, females couldn't sleep with him- *cough cough* Rosa.

"Anyways, how'd you manage to body snatch him?" I asked, in a gentler tone.

"Well...I don't really remember. I was just doing some chores, cleaning the armory for my platoon. Then it just happened." He explained. I listened intently, making sure to note down key moments in the story.

"And so you had a heavy headache at the end?"

"Yes."

"That's probably due to the fact that there was two brains in one body and because both of your souls were trying to split from each other. The Universe probably helped." I told him.

"You're lucky you didn't merge with him. Really lucky."

"I...I guess."

"Anyways, get some rest. That was a one in a life-time experience. I'd say cherish it well, but I don't think your sister appreciated what you did to the school and girls, don't mention you're counterpart." I told him. I needed some rest myself, but I don't feel like going to my appointment with the doctors just yet. I went to the... uh. Wait, what is it called?

A feeling of realization came over me as I approached the... uh, fuck. The place where you get your MJOLNIR equipped. What IS this place called? I signaled a tech-officer and he got me equipped. A Black MJOLNIR Mark VI with a dark red as its secondary color (same as John's). I walked out of the room, still pondering over a name. I stopped by at the mess hall to grab something to eat. It's late at night and I'm starving. Ichika was knocked out when he returned from his little adventure and slept for 3-4 hours. I'm still amazed he woke up today.

I grabbed a beef steak MRE. I didn't really care what I got if I can eat it. If I got a crappy plate and stale bread, then we're going to have a problem (hint hint). I sat down on a bench, it bent under my weight, but held. It was made out of titanium and could withstand a total of seven Spartan IIs in full armor. I opened my meal, grabbed the plastic fork-spoon...the fuck...and knife. The plastic knife did a bad job of cutting the meat. I wonder why they even give it to us. Eventually, I was able to cut the steak and I got myself a mouthful of beef. Unlike most military issued meals, the MREs we get are tasty and could keep a soldier well fed for the day. I finished my meal, took me a while but I ate it, but it left me sore teeth.

I wondered how Master Chief was doing, destroying those weapons and all. They're hard to make that's for sure. I don't like how they're snooping around in my brain though. They're some private things I'd rather not tell anyone. I'm going to talk to Cortana about this. I entered the gym/training ground. That fight in War Games was left unfinished. I want to settle the score. This time, no more playing around. I tapped the side of my helmet; I don't know why, but every time I want to "call" someone, I tap the side of my helmet even though I could just mentally command the suit to call him.

"Yes Sonic?" Master Chief picked up. I told him I wanted a rematch, he accepted it. This time, no weapons. My restriction died a horrible death when I saw a slender, gleaming, physical, covenant energy sword. A Sangheili was holding it, sparring with another Sangheili. I think it was Jimaree he was sparring with.

"Hey Hyakruk!" I called out, temporary catching the Sangheili's attention. Seeing as he was busy, I looked for the another one of his kind.

"Hey, where can I find one of those metal swords?" I questioned enthusiastically. The Sangheili looked at me for a moment, then turned to a rack of swords. There was a wide variety of them, most of them were wooden since Marines and ODSTs usually enter this place without their armor.

I picked up a metal sword and thanked the Elite, he didn't pay any attention as he was watching the match. John entered the room; I signaled for his attention.

"Ready?" I asked. John stretched his fingers and picked up a Elite Sword of Sangheili sword, whatever they're called and placed it on his back.

"Ready." I smiled inside my helmet and we moved towards the center of the room. The sword, placed on my back.

"Well, are you ready?" I asked smugly.

"Yeah." John replied in an emotionless tone.

"You know the rules."

"Whoever's shields, fails, loses."

"Just try to keep up." I said.

"You know I always end up on top."

"Not today John!"

That began the match. I quickly drew the sword from my back and tried an overhead slash. He dodged it and returned with a heavy kick. I quickly lurched my head back and twisted my body, lowering it and tried to sweep-kick his legs. John fell, I rushed on top of him I tried to break his shields, but he kicked me off.

I stumbled back and got into a side position. This was the best position for me, since the sword could be held with one hand. I experimentally bluffed a charge, making John flinch. I then quickly stepped in, when he lowered his defense for a moment. Launching myself, I kneed him in the face, using my body momentum to deliver a much stronger knee. The massive Spartan stumbled back, I ducked into a lower profile and got under him. I launched myself up and kicked him into the air. He went several feet into the air. I jumped and placed my sword onto my back. Grabbing his leg, I flipped and smashed his body into the floor, creating a dent.

"I thought you were better than that." I taunted. He slowly got back up and kicked a piece of debris towards my face.

"You're faster than usual!" He used the opportunity, when I instinctively defended myself from the rock, to rush towards me. John launched a powerful left hook, since his right hand held the sword. I lifted my right arm to defend against the fist, but he tried to stab me with his blade as I did that. Lifting my leg, I smashed his leg down into the floor. The Sword was lounged into the floor. Seeing the opportunity, I tried to slash down with the sword, surely I won.

John shifted his body and clutched onto my arm with his right hand, releasing his sword. Like a freaking boss, he shifted his weight, pulling me down and used his legs to grab my head. I was this an arm grapple? Hell, he could break my arm right now! I fell onto the floor and let go of my sword due to the pain. With his legs surrounding my face, this couldn't get anymore gay! I tried crushing his crouch with my chin, it worked like a charm. The Spartan kicked me away and clutched his private parts. Five hundred years of renovations, and still no way to protect your balls.

"That was cheap."

"That grapple was cheap."

He held my sword in his hands, I turned around and pulled the sword from the floor. This is going to take a while...again.

* * *

(A/N: Not going to go through that shit again)

I looked around. I was admiring the view on the Shadow of Intent. It was a good call for adding windows into the ship. The view was great, I loved the solitude I had. You don't get peace and quiet like this every day. I turned around, the purple-blue doors opened. I walked down the corridors of my ship and headed towards the gravity-lift transporter room. I decided to go for a short walk in the woods. The Unggoy and Kig-Yar stopped fooling around when in my presence. The Sangheili showed respect and the Mgalekgolos didn't care much, but showed respect to authority.

"Arbiter, we are beaming you down." A Sangheili informed in a high-crackling voice.

"Good, how's your voice, Yayakare." I asked. Did I forget to tell you that I'm the Arbiter?

"It's recovering, thank you for your concern, Arbiter." He bowed and activated the lift. I slowly felt gravity lose its pull on me as I began floating. The floor under me, which was hinted with a perimeter, opened up. Each individual blade moved and slowly went inside the ship. The gravity-lift weakened, slightly, as I began descending onto Earth. Pun not intended.

A short stroll in the woods sounds nice. I had an Energy Sword on me at all times. It's almost required for a high ranking officer to have one. The sword was placed on my right hoister, there was a Plasma Rifle hoisted on my left leg. One of my guards approached me. He wore bright red, flanged armor. I stopped and turned towards him. The Honor guardsman bowed at me.

"What is it, Soldier?" The guard kept the "-ee" suffix in his name, like the rest of the Sangheili that, at first, didn't split with me.

"We shall accompany you." Two other Sangheili Ultras stepped up. I sighed and shook my head. "No, I would like a quiet walk through the forest, if I could."

The three looked disappointed. It must have been their pride. They were the ex-prophet's elite guard once. Now, since they're dead, they must guard the leader of the Sangheili, which is me, for the moment. They nodded and left me. I felt a slight prick in my chest. I felt bad, leaving them like that, but, I do want my peace and quiet.

* * *

I enjoyed walking through the forest, mostly at night. Sanghelios had larger, more magnificent forests than these ones, but they shall do. I took a deep breath. Oxygen filled my lungs and I felt exhilarated. I guess that's one thing we have in common with humans, oxygen. "Birds" flew above me. An unnatural gleam came from them. I took little notice of it, but I still found it odd. They didn't seem to notice me, I quickly glanced at the bird. It was metallic. I instantly knew we were being scouted. I grabbed the Plasma Rifle from my left thigh and aimed it at the bird. I squeezed the trigger and a loud burst of energy erupted from the rifle. It hit the bird dead center. I watched it as it fell down in a jumble of metal.

I slid down the hill, hoping to find the remains of the machine. I activated my new camouflage ability and carefully surveyed the area, hoping that they aren't any other ones at my location. I caught a spark in the edge of my eye and quickly turned towards it. The remains of the bird was there, I slowly walked up towards it, a red light blinking. I didn't turn off my camouflage. The humans showed me enough of their culture for me to realize that the bird was still operational and recording. I slowly grabbed its remains and lifted it into the air. I waited a moment to see if anything were to happen and crushed it in my hands.

"This is Thel Vadam to Shadow of Intent, do you read me?" I called. There was no response. I repeated myself, "This is Thel Vadam to the Shadow of intent, do you read me?"

"Yes Arbiter, we read you. What's the situation, over?" One of the operators replied.

"We may have an infiltration on our hands. Notify the Human Captain: Edward Steward of the situation, but do not cause an alarm. Make sure none of the crew know of this until the Human Captain is notified." I ordered. I heard some talking in the background and the operator returned to me, "May I ask why, sir?"

"If any of the crew were to be notified, a false alarm may be triggered. Dampening our strength when the actual battle arrives, but if it were true, and we did begin setting up, the enemy may have an infiltrator inside and might immediately launch the assault." I explained, "Therefore, we mustn't allow the Humans or our crew to know of this."

"Affirmative sir."

"Good, now I'll be returning, whoever you sent just now will meet up with me at the Human's ship."

* * *

I let out a cry as I swung my blade over the Chief's head. He ducked and jabbed the side of my body with his free hand and kicked my leg, causing me to trip. John then tried to finish me off with a quick stab to the chest, but I kicked his helmet with the sole of my boots and jumped back up. We were both panting; I was dead beat. I guess he was too due to the way his movements are now, sloppy. I noticed that the blade was wearing out, I may need to get one replaced soon.

"Gah...ha.." I panted. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I want to finish this soon. The weapons rack fell earlier in our fight. The ground was really busted. There was holes everywhere. The janitors will have a field day cleaning this place up. I rushed him again. When was taking the first approach in this fight ever a good idea?

I threw my knee up and tried to knock the air out of his lungs. He dodged it and the force of my thrust made me lose balance. I jumbled a bit and John took the initiative. He tried to slash at my open backside; I turned around, just in time to dodged his strike. I quickly lifted my elbow up, his face ran straight into my arm. He flipped a bit, I saw the electricity around his shields begin to appear. I will fucking END you...

I felt lousy right now and after playing so much KRSCH on my PSP emulator in my helmet, I decided to use a finisher from the game. I did a sweet cartwheel and jumped into the air. I did a back flip and thrust my leg outwards. The jetpack on my back activated, you know, the ones that we use for space travel only? John turned around and saw my foot flying towards his face. That small explosion shot me towards his face like a freaking missile. When foot met face, his shields flared and he was sent flying again, across the room. I stood back up, triumphant and muttered, "Finale bitch."

I fell down onto the floor, exhausted. I heard a few applauds and some cheering and a few boos. Some people helped lift me up. I saw John being helped up too; I gave him a thumbs up and let my head hang. I was being escorted back into my room, in my armor nonetheless. I didn't mind, the armor was quite comfy at times, comfy enough to sleep in the dirt anyways. On an even floor it's harder. They placed me down on my bed. I was too tired to care about anything and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N: YUP...NOPE...)

I was seriously expecting another shitty dream, you know, the one where I thought myself to be a total badass? Well, this was something different. I was floating in space...or I think it was space. The area around me was completely black, but I could still see. I looked around for a while, expecting something to happen, nothing. I waited a little longer, I could tell someone was behind me. Partly due to the motion-tracker radar I had. I was still in the MJOLNIR Powered Armor. I turned around, somehow, there was no ground.

A heavily armored version of "Giga Dragonaut" appeared, just an flaming aura of it though. His helmet's visor was slightly altered. A large spike fell down between, where would have been my eyebrows. It was significantly larger than Giga Dragonaut's, where that one was only at my forehead. This one stretched from my forehead to the eyebrow, and the spike was a lot bigger than the other form.

"Yo." The figure called out. He had a deeper voice then mine, slightly. His arms were folded across his chest and he stood, slightly larger than me.

"What's up?" I called back to him.

"Oh nothing." He said. The figure seemed to be hiding something.

"Why did you appear now?"

"Just a small warning, but that's for later. How did you like those dreams I gave you?" The fiery aura asked.

"Disliked them. Was it necessary for you to make me feel the pain too? Can't I just sleep in peace for once, without fear of another shitty dream like this?" I complained. Yes, it was getting annoying.

"Sure, but you'd forget them the moment you wake up..." He said.

"And that's how I like it."

The figure grunted. His form solidified. A silver/white form replaced the flames, Juggernaut. No Giga, no Dragonaut, this was just called Juggernaut. The name explains it all. We floated there for, what seems like years. I finally shook out of the trance and approached him.

"What's the warning?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Well, the world has an assault force ready to assault your current position."

"...Aaand?"

"And they're going to attack in like...an hour? Maybe two?" He said.

"What the fuck? How did you get this information?"

"The same way you get yours." I could see a menacing grin form on his face. I floated back a bit and tried to will myself awake.

"Oh, by the way..." He added, "You're going to have a blast, enjoy."

He faded away. I began coming back, the world seemed to slow down and I felt my energy return. My eyes shot open; I was in a rush. I quickly jumped to my feet and sprinted towards the control room. My rank wouldn't be high enough to enter the room, but I made an exception today. The guards in front of the door tried to stop me, I bashed them out of the way. The door opened and I saw the Arbiter and an Elite, talking with the Captain and John.

"Trouble guys."

"What is it?" John asked.

"We're going to be attacked soon." There was a brief silence. Then The Arbiter spoke up, "How did you know?"

"I see what you have in your hand you know." I stated, avoiding the question. He looked down into his hand and scowled...or however Elites scowl. "I suppose you're right." He admitted.

"One or two hours, get ready."

"Okay, how do you know this?" John asked. Even he looked concerned. It took a while to get an answer up, but when I did, it was the most retarded one yet.

"An angel told me."

Juggernaut is FAR from being an angel.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Finally, I rushed it, yes. 3.5k words, sorry for it being so short. I apologize for it being rushed I didn't have a lot of material to work on. I even made a small plot web and I only went through a few segments in it. The next one will be longer, I just feel a little tired. Plus, I got my "finals" or "quarter tests" in Cambodia right now. God I miss America at times.

I've been working a bit on another story, Spartans X Dragons or a HighSchool DxD X Halo crossover...I got another one ready, original and not a crossover. For DxD also. That's like...half way done? The next chapter (this one) will be longer and I plan on using the web this time. I actually plotted out the 6th chapter! Woot!

Anyways, the reason this chapter is so short is because I don't really have much to write about. I mean, I've already run out of ideas from the last chapter, that horrendously long fight scene took a lot of my spirit out of me. The reason this took so long is because my keyboard for my PC is broken. I won't tell you guys why, it's personal. I got stuck on the beginning since I have NO idea how to start it and on Arbiter's part. Really, I basically, today, I continued "the Elite Ultras" and finished the rest of the chapter. That's how rushed this is. Anyways, this AN is gunna make the word count for Word reach 4k soon. I want to post this up soon, since I'm going to start working on Chapter 6 and finish that quickly so I can lay this off for another 2 months...maybe.

Man I'm losing my spirit. Just like in 08 with my script-fic for the RuneScape forums. This one is a lot better though. I'll probably come back and recreate this soon, I don't plan on doing that anytime this month though, so yeah.

Also, on a side note, does anyone here know where to get a working "Black Rock Shooter: The Game" PSP ISO Download? A working English one that can play on a PSP emulator, because I don't want to buy a PSP just to play a game.

Thanks,  
Sonicfanx1

**Words: 4,068**


	6. Super Soldiers and War

**I Don't Get Paid Enough For This Shit**

* * *

**Announcement**

**Chapter 2 has been edited...again. Nothing major.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Super Soldiers and War**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If there's one thing I hate the most, it's the huge gap every time I press the return key or "enter". It looks weird, but if I changed the spacing to "no gap in between" I'd have to go through the entire chapter, erasing the excess lines from the FanFiction document. I'm going to have to deal with it.

As of the writing of this author's note, my voice was shit the past few days. I couldn't talk without sounding like Batman. I also have been browsing around Meme Center and saw a few posts for burns. I'll try thinking out my jokes this time around.

Okay, I just got back from 3k words. Prepare for some gory goodness…or not.

* * *

Ku, an angel? Don't screw with me. That guy has absolutely nothing in common with an angel. Standing at 10 feet tall, he's huge, for a human. Then again, those armors are usually worn by people that are 12 feet tall. Time feels a lot slower than usual. I tapped my index finger and thumb together nervously. I think their suspicious of me. What I need now is suspicion. That's never a good thought in times like these. I quickly jotted my eyes across the room, checking for a radar. I needed a better excuse then that. The radar would be perfect evidence.

Hell no! The UNSC Freedom is going to be attacked soon! I can't just sit around here with my thumb up my ass; I need to move now! I shifted my foot a bit. I was about to leave, but the door opened behind me. A marine entered, he wore the traditional UNSC fatigues, not like the ones found on the Infinity. He held a MA5D in his hands, it was held in a neutral state, gun in an angled position. He panted hard, like he ran from hell to tell us something. I didn't have to guess what he was about to say, those totally inconspicuous bloodstains on his legs and gloves didn't already tell the story.

"Sir! We're under attack!" And some gasps where heard. Who the hell would be stupid enough to attack us? I mean, seriously. We're technologically superior and have a more elite fighting force then back in then. We may be running low on resources, but we could still take you idiots on! Don't underestimate humans!

"What's going on?" The Captain asked, he put up a brave face. The leader has to act brave now.

"Small group, roughly 20 people just invaded in small humvees. They're wearing black military fatigues with black combat vests. They also seem to fight equally with ODSTs."

"An elite force?"

"Probably mercenaries. The normal military in the 21st century couldn't go up against ODSTs." John reasoned, "But how did Sonic know they were going to arrive?"

"They were supposed to arrive in at least an hour." I reminded.

"Maybe they're attacking in waves and this is just the first one." Thel Vadam offered his input.

"I highly doubt it; nobody would offer such a small force to sacrifice themselves to weaken a base's defenses. I think there's going to be a second wave arriving anytime now to support. Then, a large force is going to arrive, securing their foothold here. We're going to have to hold them off and get the ship's engines ready. We'll also have to retrieve all our supplies and evacuate the base." Edward said.

"So we run?" The Sangheili accompanying Thel said.

"Strategic retreat."

"Usually, a normal Sangheili would say, 'Warriors never desert the battlefield', but I think that's a fool's code. I agree, we should leave this place to find another more suitable to a base of operations."

"You're learning something Kyrious." Thel stated.

"Enough chit-chat, we should get going." I said, the Arbiter shook his head in agreement. I told Cortana to get my old combat vest ready. John escorted me to the armory. Apparently, he and Cortana have been working on some experimental weaponry. I wondered what new weapons I'll be working on.

"Your vest is already at the armory." She said.

"Thanks Cortana."

"I'm going to go get Cortana from the lab and insert her into the ship's mainframe, you go outside and assist in the defense." John said.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

* * *

I grabbed my gear. I wore my vest over my chest plate. It fit nicely, just like on my old Mark V. Inside the armory, I grabbed two MR4A HIRBWS Revolvers, hoisting them on my vest, below my collar bone. I also took two Plasma Combat Knives and sheathed them on the side of my ribs. I grabbed two more combat knives, although just plain ones, and inserted them into the slots in my arm. I grabbed two M6 Caseless SMGs and two M6H Magnums. I placed them both on the hoisters on my leg, the Magnums under the SMGs.

"Why you're certainly stocking up." John arrived behind me. I didn't turn to look, instead, I grabbed a BR85HB SR Battle Rifle and cocked the lever.

"Yeah, I probably over stocked." I replied. I grabbed three magazines and placed the rifle on my back. I put the mags in my breast pouch on my vest.

"I doubt it, it's gotten a lot more hectic out there since that Marine came. We're probably going to need a lot more guns then this." John threw me a SAW Machine Gun. I grabbed it and shook my head, throwing it back.

"I prefer the regular Assault Rifle." I said, grabbing the MA5D from the weapon stacks. I threw him a Asymmetric Recoilless Railgun-920, or just the Railgun. He caught it in mid-air with one hand and placed it on his back. I grabbed a M395 DMR from the shelf.

"Hey isn't that enough! You're going to break your spine!" He exclaimed. It's surreal how much I'm carrying right now, but, "Yeah, see the fucks I give." I replied.

I'm seriously going to break my back if I continue this. A squad entered, no two. We turned around, it was a group of ODSTs and Spartan-IVs. They looked at us weird. I scoffed and threw one of the ODSTs a MA5K Carbine and left. Ichika was here, so was Onyx and everyone else we've met. I placed Ichika's shoulder.

"Don't let your emotions over take you, nor seal them off completely." I whispered to him. Next, Onyx was up. I pat his shoulder, now time to give him a false sense of duty.

"Protect the girls." I said, and gave him a thumbs up.

"What the hell?"

* * *

If I had a cloak right now, I would look like a bad ass, but that's not the case. I ran at 50% speed, due to the weight of all my guns and ammo. When I reached outside, the place was a hell hole. Dead bodies everywhere. Mostly UNSC, the other guys are really skilled. I held the M395 DMR in my hands. I was behind the lines, they weren't holding up as well here. No Spartans were out yet, that means no shielding. The Sangheili weren't out either. Most of the people here, guarding, were Jackals, Grunts, Hunters, ODSTs and Human Marines.

They were holding up well, besides the dead bodies. The attacking force must be really experienced. I turned to look at the ODSTs shooting. Then again, we could just suck.

"A Spartan-II is here!"

"Really! We're saved!"

"Wo ho! We've won!"

"Yeah! Your arses are going to be handed now!"

I heard cheering ahead of me. I smiled and yelled back, "Yeah! Your asses are going to be handed, if you dipshits don't aim better!"

I charged straight into battle, sliding behind one of the barriers. I stuck my head out and looked down my scope. I saw one with his head peaking out a sandbag. I lowered my aim as he went back to hide and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew straight through his head. His buddy, next to him, got up to grab him. I busted his cap also. Eventually, I emptied my clip. I reached for a magazine in my vest and reloaded. I finished taking pot shots and ran to nearest tent.

The tent was a dining tent, there were tables alright. I flipped one and took cover behind it, since it was metal. Some bullet holes appeared besides my head.

"That's some scary accuracy..." I commented. I peered above the table and took aim. I unloaded the rest of my rifle, missing only one shot, head shot. I placed the gun on my back, since I had no more bullets for it, I didn't bring a lot (HEAVY). I grabbed my BR85HB SR Battle Rifle instead. Some additional ODSTs and Marines appeared from the entrance.

"They're here!" The enemy called out, in English. I quickly looked from my cover, three HUGE fat armored hostiles were there. They wore completely black armor and silver armor and had these large ammo cylinders on their backs. They also held a "mini-gun" although it didn't look "mini" on them. The barrels began spinning and hell rained loose on my team. Please be reminded, there were three of them, so we were completely suppressed. Not even I was spared from the onslaught of bullets. The table made little difference between me and the juggernaut. I quickly rolled away from the man's aim, quickly enough that he didn't see me move. Lucky call, since the table was completely shredded. I scoffed and readied the Battle Rifle. Our position was completely suppressed; all the Marines were hiding behind the barricades. It made little difference to some. Many of them died from their barricades becoming graph paper.

I lay, prone, on the floor. The BR85HB was completely full. I quickly got back up and ran towards the rear entrance. There were two hostiles located there, both using precision accurate rifles. I grabbed one of them and stabbed a knife into his skull. Blood spilled out silently. I kicked the other's leg, causing him to fall on one knee. I grabbed his head with both my hands and twisted his head.

"He killed Sheila!" One called, I aimed my BR85 at his head and shot a small burst. They got the message, I was here.

"Damn, he's a big one."

"He's probably going to go down like a stiff rock too; that armor looks heavy."

I crouched down and threw two fragmentation grenades, one to distract them, another to kill one of those juggernauts. It did the job; one of the juggernauts fell down, dead. I ran towards the second one, placing the BR85 on my back. I jumped onto his neck and grabbed a Plasma Combat Knife from my vest. I activated the blade and stabbed it into his neck. The super-heated metal turned his armor to butter. The blade met his skin and the male roared in pain. I moved my hand in an arc, cutting open his throat.

"Holy shit, that's two of them."

"What the hell! Taken down by one guy?!"

"He's a Demon!"

I quickly rolled behind the body and lifted him up with one hand. I kicked him towards the group, planting a grenade on him as a surprise. He exploded into a large puddle of giblets. His intestines were sent flailing at his comrades.

I took aim and began unloading the BR85 on the, now unorganized, enemies. One of them ran towards me, with a knife. I hit his wrist with the butt of the rifle and flipped, quickly grabbing a knife from my vest and stabbing it into his skull. I grabbed some of his frag-grenades and unpinned all of them. I threw them like throwing stars at the group.

"What the hell! He's like a freaking Super Soldier!"

"Reinforcements have arrived!" In the form of a girl in a swimsuit. I turned around and saw a large Katana heading towards my waist. I quickly leaped over it, rolling on the floor for good measure. I saw another large blade come towards me. I lifted my left hand and grabbed it, the blade was meant for Infinite Stratos, not me. My shields went down to half; I turned around to see that girl from the car ride.

"So, it's you." I stated, getting back up. I pulled the blade towards me and kicked the girl. One of the juggernauts ran towards me. It looks like he ran out of ammo. I placed my gun on my back and got into a "horse" position or generally, where my legs share 50% of my body weight. I met his charge with my own push, changing positions into a front position, 80% of my body weight in front. I let him get over me, allowing me to throw him. I grabbed the MR4A from my vest and aimed at his head.

"*unintelligent scream*" The girl probably said 'noooo' in Japanese, but from the way she said it, it didn't sound all too intelligent to me. She BODY slammed into me, sending me through a few tents. I saw a few Spartan-IVs (or Spartan-IIIs even) in the corner of my eye, finishing off the rest of opposition in my "area".

I grunted and grabbed the girl's arms and twisted them, then pulled them down. The Infinite Stratos' thrusters pushed us both down, making a line-tunnel. I head butted her off me, equilibrium was regained a lot faster then her's. I looked up; she was on the ground, rubbing her head. I got up, I was going to use the MR4A on her, but another bastard ran into me.

"Oh what now!" I glanced at the attacker, he duel wielded Katanas.

"Duel wielding Katanas!" I aimed my MR4As at him and began firing…slowly. I began getting frustrated as I had to pull back the hammer every time to load the bullet to the chamber. Even when I did, he'd just block them with his sword.

The guy dodged my next shot and threw a throwing star at me. That was 14 shots he blocked, and all my ammo for this gun. The stars were shot out of the air, I turned and saw the Chief walking towards me.

"What took you?" I asked.

"I was busy." WITH WHAT!?

"Shimata..." He cursed, I think. Subtitles appeared on my HUD saying "Damn it".

Two other guys approached us. I switched places with John, dropping all my empty guns, excluding the two MR4As. I grabbed the MA5D from my back hoister; this gun had the most ammo out of them all. I took aim, John held that Railgun in his hands and a sniper was hoisted on his back. The "ninja" withdrew two bladed weapons from his sheathe which I could only comprehend as "Katanas". We switched positions again. I took a few glances and we switched again and again.

"You choose this time." I told John. He didn't reply for a moment and crouched.

"The two other guys."

"Poor bastards..."

""SWITCH!"" We both said at the same time. Turned and ran towards the two with the M16 Carbine and I quickly rolled to the side. I took aim at the "ninja" and before I could shoot, the two withdrawn Katanas were placed besides me, on the floor. I was surprised.

"How cute..." I commented before he tried to cut me up with another other pair. I rolled to the side, besides the two blades and aimed my gun. I unloaded ALL of it into the guy and by god how did he deflect all 32 of those rounds. I dropped the clip and reloaded, placing the gun on my back. He charged at me again; I picked up the two blades, they were a little too short to properly be called "Katana".

I whirled my body against the ninja-samurai. He deflected the blow with his own two swords. He landed on top of me; the blade was pressed against my throat. I tried kicking him off, he released with surprising ease. I rolled backwards, into a metal wall, or so I thought. That metal wall then grabbed me and yelled some Japanese words, which translated to "You're screwed now!"

The Black-Knight Mecha girl tried to throw me at the ninja; I stabbed a sword into her hand. That was enough make her release her grip. I began crawling onto her arms, half a ton of heavy goodness. I launched myself into a ferocious flying knee, which knocked her out. I said to her, "Now stay down."

Two ninja stars flew towards me; I deflected them with the sword. Why did I get this again? I jumped off the girl and slowly walked towards the attacker. I stopped at a perimeter and we both began orbiting it, making sure to stay outside the perimeter. The ninja stopped; I stopped. We stared at each other for a brief two seconds and a very loud explosion came from behind. I turned to find an enemy commando running towards me with a machine gun.

"WHHHOOAAA!"

"EAT LEAD!" He shouted as the automatic rifle began unloading iron-lead goodness into my body. My suit flared a brilliant yellow color as I ran into a tent for cover. That surprise attack took me down to 1/3 of my shields. I wasn't allowed to recharge as a blade emerged from the cloth behind me. I quickly dropped both the swords and vaulted over some furniture, just a few more seconds until they recharge.

I decided that the situation wasn't to my advantage and decided to get the fuck out. I grabbed the two Plasma Knives and armed them. The commando came from outside, still holding the machine gun. I vaulted from over my cover, my shields were fully charged. I kicked a table at him for good measure. Instinctively, he dodged. I was holding the knives in the inverted way, so when I quickly cut at him, it hit. The skin burnt off, slightly. I kneed him in the stomach. He bent down, clutching his belly. I quickly flipped the way I held my knife in my left hand and stabbed it into his face.

I pushed his head up and stabbed the second knife into the back of his skull, smashing his head into the floor. I completely tore his neck off; in reality, only a strand of flesh, I believe it was the spinal cord and brain stem, was connected with his corpse. I grabbed both of the knives I impaled into his brain, and held them properly (blade comes up from where the thumb is).

I quickly remembered the ninja and quickly looked up. Unfortunately, he got the better of me and took out 1/2 of my shields. I quickly sidestepped away from him, inverting the way I hold knives again. I was in a side stance; 70%-90% of my weight was on my back leg. My first knife (right hand) was positioned next to my face; my body was facing (from my position would be) the right. My second knife was about a foot and a half away from the side of my lower body. I was in such a stance that I could easily kick with my other leg.

"Well, forgot about you." I commented.

"You won't forget me..." But that voice didn't come from the ninja.

I slowly turned around and was greeted with another kind fellow. He was as tall as me, which is surprising since I'm 7ft 1in tall. He held a shotgun in his hands and pulled the pump. I saw a shell fly out of its chamber. That's imitating.

* * *

(A/N: I might start going "Master Chief POV"...don't plan on doing so. It's less...formal.)

""SWITCH!"" We both shouted. I ran towards the two holding the M16s. They both wore different uniforms compared to the others I've killed. It was completely black and there was a helmet covering their faces. There was even a turtle neck that went up and covered their necks. The helmets had a sort of "ring" that encompassed their head. It "started" at their, where would have been, their forehead. It was about an inch in length, most of it. The center was significantly thinner than the rest. Also, the top front of their helmets seems to "pop" out a bit. Their mouths were covered with metal plating that had air vents located on the sides. Their "visors" consisted of small thin lines, that were glowing silver in color, that started at their temples and connected at the center. There were a total of three visor "lines".

Their body armor wasn't all that special. They had elbow and arm guards, which encompassed all of their arms and elbows. The top of their arms were left exposed though. The body armor looked thick but flexible. Covering their legs, were shin and knee guards. On their waists were brown ammo belts. I spotted a knife hidden in one guy's boot, I should be careful about that. Unlike the military of the 21st century in my time, these guys did NOT wear huge backpacks that, now, seem unreasonable.

When my foot connected with the floor during the switch, I quickly leapt into the air, catching the two by surprise. I fired one shot on the Railgun. I hit one of the guys dead in the chest, the other was pushed to the side from the shockwave. I placed the Railgun on my back and grabbed the M6H Magnum from the magnetic hoister on my leg as I landed. I quickly swung my arm in a wide arc and stopped it when the gun's chamber was aligned with the man's head (or was it a girl? I didn't get a good look.). Just as I was about to pull the trigger, the soldier grabbed my arm, with surprising strength, and jerked it overhead. I wasn't prepared for a split second and missed the shot.

Grimacing, I planted a foot in his/her face. That helmet must be attached pretty well because that was enough leg strength to break the straps on an ODST helmet. I aimed the Magnum at his/her head again, but missed as someone grabbed me from the back. I quickly glanced behind me to see the person that I shot with the Railgun back. I elbowed him off my back; I'm sure this is a male, I mean it's rare to see a muscular female walking around.

"Damn this guy is tough." He said, firing his M16 at me. My shields flared a brilliant gold color. I smacked the gun out of his hand with my leg stepped forward, using the momentum of my body to deliver a powerful front punch with my Magnum hand.

"Really tough, hey Asuka! Could you give me a hand?" It's confirmed, the other is a girl.

"How about a leg!" She kicked my back leg. I fell down to one knee. I was surprised with her strength again. I quickly rolled to the side, placing the M6H back on my hoister and grabbing the SRS99-S5AM Sniper Rifle from my back. Crouching, I took aim. I was about to fire as the girl immediately made an Infinite Stratos materialize on her body.

She wore a long ranged looking one that was an olive green and yellow color and held a large Sniper Rifle in her hands. She also came equipped with, what looks like, SMGs (two) and large shields on her shoulders and floating in mid-air, behind her, accompanying her wing-like objects.

"Oh... oh dear." I quietly said to myself as I raised a hardlight shield, with my left palm, up against the rain of bullets ensuing. I stuck the SRS99 out from cover and fired two shots, missing one, nailing her in the leg with the other. I saw the shield change colors to red. I quickly bolted out of there, rolling into the tent opposite of Sonic's. I saw him in the corner of my eye, facing off against another person. He's unlucky since the newcomer had a shotgun aimed at his groin.

I aimed the SRS99. The barrel was aligned with his head. Pulling the trigger, a loud crack shot from the Sniper and the newcomer was put down. That gave Sonic enough time to turn around and grab the ninja's arm and push him into another location. The date combo, also known as the two I'm fighting against, shot me from outside the tent. I picked up a table and threw it towards the source of the fire. The tent made a good cloak, veiling the two from me. I maneuvered behind them. Most people would be surprised at how quickly and silently we could move in this powered armor. We were trained to strike hard and fast and leave no traces behind, which means silent but deadly, swift but strong.

By the time they got the veil off them, I went up behind the male and swiftly twisted his neck. Breaking his spinal cord and killing him without a sound, besides the crack. Spartan time kicked in. Before the I.S. user even noticed that I was there, I grabbed a Combat Knife from my left shoulder pauldron and shoved it into her lower back. The shields broke. As metal met skin, I felt a ping of regret. It wasn't like back then, when I killed insurgents. They deserved to be killed, but this woman was just doing her job. Eliminate the threat to humanity. Ironic, since Spartans were created to protect humans and quell rebellions.

I heard a out-of-tune shriek as the knife delve in deeper. Blood spilled out in slow motion. I placed a palm on her mechanical leg, right hand still griped on the knife, and pushed it down. I used half my body to break or slightly bend the joints on the mecha. I saw bits and pieces pop out. I pulled the knife out her back and kicked the girl down. I got on top her, Spartan time is still activated, and I quickly and mercilessly shoved the knife into her eye. I ended her life quickly, sparing her the agony of pain. This was out of character of me, but as her armor dissipated, I placed her hands on top her stomach and closed her other eye. I did the same with the male.

I was so used to being the good guy. Now are we the invaders?

* * *

"Son of a bitch!"

I caught the wormy bastard in a neck lock. The ninja did all he could to escape my grip but my grip was adamant. I pulled his head up, severing the connection between brain and body. I heard tissue rip from his neck and felt blood soak into my under suit. I had to thank John for sniping the other guy. I would be in a checkmate position right now if he was still here.

I held the ninja's spine in my hand. This felt like Mortal Kombat. I dropped the head and walked off to find another victim- I mean attacker.

"Spartans, this is Captain Edward. We're almost done with the evacuation, anything you can't salvage, destroy it. Make sure to get here in 10 minutes, if not, you'll automatically volunteer for holding the enemies back." Edward informed us. This doesn't sound good. I threw myself outside, but I seemed to be lost in the woods, great. I salvaged a sword from the Ninja. I left the throwing stars alone, I have no idea how he keeps all these things hidden. Well, I guess the Shadow Shinobi training left me.

"Spartan?" I turned around. It was Thel, in his modernized Relic Armor. He was dragging a dead body with him, I think.

"A friend?" I asked, pointing towards the corpse.

"No, an acquaintance."

"Oh, I see." I joked. "Know where the ships are?"

"Negative."

"Damn." I thought about calling on the radio and asking for a pick up until I heard a bush rustle. This is very reminiscent of a bad TV series or movie. I quickly made a "silent" hand sign and Arbiter nodded in agreement. We both carefully watched the bush, slowly moving away from it. Arbiter got his Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle (Plasma Rifle) ready and aimed at the bush. His left hand reached towards the Energy Sword on his left thigh. I held the "katana" in my left hand and the MA5D in my other hand.

I dropped the empty magazine from the gun and reloaded. It was harder when you're holding a sword in one hand. I slowly placed the blade on the magnetic hoister on my back and held the MA5D with both my hands. I felt the pressure escalate as the rustling got louder and heavier.

A head appeared from the trees. It was John. We both lowered our guns and I sighed.

"You almost gave me a heart-attack there. Give us a little warning next time." I said. John seemed to relax. His suit was a little bloody.

"Did you hear the order?" He asked. Thel nodded.

"We should pull back. My forces are starting to worry about me." He suggested.

"Agreed. Let's move." John said. I looked around, making sure that nobody was going to ambush us. I turned away from John and readied my MA5D. Chief and Arby slowly moved up. I made sure to match my pace with theirs by aligning their speed on the radar and their footsteps. As we made to through the thick forest, we ended up on a cliff overlooking the enemies' forward position. They have approximately thirty UNSC troops and fourteen Covenant forces. They were all tied up by chains and handcuffed by absurdly large handcuffs (NO SHIT).

"Well, what do we do, squad leader?" I asked. I had the blade on my back and the two plasma knives were on my vest. The blood on the blade stained the vest. I gritted my teeth, waiting anxiously for his reply. It took about 10 seconds for him to come up with an order.

"We get the drop on them when they aren't looking. Securing the prisoners is our main objective. Eliminating they enemy force comes after. Sonic, do you have any bubble shields?"

"Nope."

"I do." Arbiter interjected. He held up a yellow, spherical object that had tripod legs. John grabbed the bubble shield generator and placed it on his lower back.

"When they turn away, we jump." Thel and I nodded and we crouched once more. The two soldiers that were just below us were talking. I won't be able to air assassinate them like this. Luckily for us, there were two tents blocking the view from the two. I saw a white banner with a cross symbol on it, medical tents, great. The main objective was cuddled up in a tree, in a group.

"Hey! You two! Quit loligaging and get back to work!" Presumably a sergeant or commanding officer said that. The two below us turned towards the officer and saluted. As they began to walk away, John signaled and we jumped. I landed on the one to the left; my feet broke through his body and killed him instantly. John landed on the other's head. We both caught Thel as he landed, to minimize sound.

We quickly hid behind the tents closest to us and dragged the bodies from sight. I grabbed my kill and salvaged for weapons. All I found was a handgun and a rifle, names, I do not know. Why the hell are there so many gun names back in the 21st century? It's hard enough to remember the names of each gun in the UNSC!

"Sonic!" John whispered. He did a few hand signs that meant 'enemy approaching, silent kill'. I quickly took a peek out and saw an angry officer approaching our location. As he reached the killzone, I quickly grabbed him in a head lock and covered his mouth. A swift movement and I broke his neck. I dragged him next to the other guy.

_"Move, get to prisoners, secure location. Do it silently. Enemy IS user's detected. Avoid. Refrain from killing."_ You tell me now! I understood his hand signs and nodded.

_"I'll take Arbiter. Loop around. Incapacitate guards. Hide their bodies. You too, hide their bodies."_ I nodded again. As I turned around and snuck into the tent, I hid the two corpses in a patch of high leaves. There were two rows of injured soldiers. Most of them from plasma wounds. I grabbed a syringe and checked what they were for.

_"Sleeping drugs? How convenient." _I thought. Well, this is a medical tent. I sedated everyone in the tent; there wasn't as many people. I put down everyone and had syringes to spare. I saw someone enter. A woman, she was about to scream but I grabbed her in a neck hold and covered her mouth with my left hand.

I grabbed a syringe from the tray and injected it into her bloodstream. She quickly fell asleep.

"I should have brought a gag and silenced, sedating pistols." I said to myself. I quickly took a peak outside, from the cracks of the drapes. I counted three people outside, two guarding the doors. Judging from their footing, the others weren't watching. I quickly popped my hand out and pulled one guy in, quickly knocking him out with a swift punch to the stomach. I popped out again and punched the other guy in the neck before dragging him in and finishing him off.

I peaked under again. They weren't watching. One of the guards groaned behind me. I stepped on his stomach. I made sure he passed out his time. I checked once more. They were about to turn, fuck! I quickly rushed out, Spartan time activated. I glanced to the left, there were the prisoners. I glanced to the left, I saw a green armored foot enter a tent. I body slammed into the one in front of me and dragged him into the tent on the opposite side of the pathway.

"Guah!" He moaned and clutched himself. I was on top the guard and quickly knocked him out. I surveyed my surroundings. It seems to be another medical tent. One of the nurses was looking at me. I ran up towards her and covered her mouth and made her faint from air deprivation. The other quickly turned towards me; since I was still in Spartan Time, I was able to slam into him and head butt him.

The others in the tent seemed to be asleep already. I walked towards the entrance again, peaking under the cracks. No one seemed to notice the lack of guards here. I stuck my head out the tent after confirming that no one was watching. I could quickly sprint towards the captured UNSC and Covenant forces and blend in with them as a captive. There were Spartan-IVs and possibly Spartan-IIIs (if they still exist) in the crowd. I'm surprised the Sangheili didn't commit suicide yet. All the Sangheili and ODSTs were gagged. The MJOLNIR armor can't come off easily. It's hard enough to take my helmet off without help.

I quickly rolled out and sprinted towards the group. They were all cuddled up next to each other. I made a gesture that was similar to "splitting apart" like the splitting of the Red Sea with Moses. They all scooted away from my collision course and I slid into the row in the back. I made myself comfortable and laid against the trunk of the tree.

"What took you so long?" A Marine joked.

"Hostiles, I incapacitated them. I needed to be stealthy so they weren't alerted to our position. Cover me, I can't let them see me without ropes, hell, don't even let them see me." I replied as I lowered my profile. I began cutting their ropes with my Plasma Knife. I activated the Plasma and cut their cuffs in half, it's going to be hard to free them from the cuffs though.

I told the freed to pass the knife along though everyone but make sure to make it seem as if the ropes were still on. After a tense five minutes, everyone was freed besides the two front rows, only their handcuffs were cut. I sighed as the knife was returned to me. I glanced to the right and saw John and Vadam take out two more out. Only the command and wall-less tents were left untouched.

As I looked up, I saw the most interesting sight. It was Ichika-O513. I quickly remembered the Spartan's story and decided not to speak out. Unfortunately, a squad member was not informed of this and he blurted out.

"Kuuga!" The Spartan shouted.

"Sorry?" My visor translated as subtitles.

"Stop playing around! What are you doing in that...whatever that is! Why aren't you helping us!"

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're saying." He smiled politely.

"Don't fuck with me! I know you can understand English-!"

"Spartan!" I replied to his outburst.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Unless you want to be bait, I suggest you zip it. That's not our Ichika, look at his eyes. It's red. Or redish-rusty brown, I can't tell." I ordered. The Spartan turned to meet the doppelganger.

"You're right..." He said slowly, in disbelief.

"How-?"

"You do realize we're probably in an alternate universe right? We never had these...Infinite Stratos back in our 21st century." I explained. He seemed to quiet down after that.

"Buzz off kid." I told Ichika; my helmet translated it to Japanese for me. "You have no connection to us."

My eyes quickly dotted to the right. John was silently running towards us. He held white cloth in his right hand.

"Sorry, I can't do that-mM!" John quickly gagged him as he was speaking and pulled him down to the ground.

"Location secured."

"Careful John!" My warning was too late though as Ichika's right hand turned into that of a mech's. Compared to all the other IS, his was significantly larger than the others, comparing it to the average IS. He grabbed John and lifted him. The IS user threw John away, gag coming with him. He quickly materialized his IS. I gritted my teeth and prepared for battle. I don't know how tall he was, 8ft-12ft perhaps?

I got up an vaulted over the rows. I grabbed a knife off my vest and passed to the third row.

"The rest." I said, grabbing a Combat Knife from my pauldron and spare Plasma Knife. I got into a battle stance as Thel slammed into Ichika's legs. He fell onto the floor, giving me enough time to try and stab his shoulder, but Ichika slapped me away with his hand and kicked Arbiter off. He got up and yelled something in Japanese, a sword materialized in his hand.

"Byakushiki!" He shouted, readying his sword.

"Fuck me."

Ichika sped towards me and smashed his sword into the floor, in an attempt to slash at me. I was able to dodge it, barely. Surprised at his speed, Ichika slashed at me again, although horizontally. I ducked under the blade and dashed towards Ichika. I rose up at the last moment, right under his arms. I jumped up with my front leg and tried kneeing him with my back leg. I hit him dead in the chest and the momentum and weight of my armor pushed him back. Thel rolled away from where the boy was falling.

I was going to start punching him in the face but he caught my first strike and head butted me.

"Ouch...I shouldn't have done that." He said, dazed. I returned the favor and tried head butted him back. The shields from my armor collided and countered his shields, negating the one around his face, but I kept mine since mine was stronger. He bled a bit from his nose and I was about to finish him off with a punch.

"Heads up!" I heard and saw a burning blue ball head towards me. I raised my hand to block it, but didn't realize it was a Plasma Grenade until it stuck onto the blade of my Plasma Knife.

"Oh shit!" I shouted and threw it towards the sky. The explosion was loud. It alerted quite a bit of people. I turned towards the group and told them to prepare for battle. Two pistol shots hit me in the head, the second one burst my shields since they were weakened from the Infinite Strato's negating. I rolled off him and picked the kid up. I threw him in the air, spun and side-kicked him towards the attacker. As expected, the guy dodged and Ichika landed behind him.

"Ichika!" The newcomer shouted, visor translated.

"Yeah...?" He moaned.

"I'm setting a waypoint and flight guide onto your HUD, your friends are having trouble handling some of those...humanoid giants."

"We're Spartans..." I whispered under my breath.

"Right, right...just give me a sec." He groaned and tried to get up.

"Anyone left?" I asked on the radio.

"Affirmative, Spartan Company Leader: Spartan-C251, Spartan-C828, Spartan-D567, Spartan-O513, Spartan-E515, ODST Lieutenant Onyx, ODST Private-First Class Field Medic Ellis, ODST Sergeant Jackson, ODST Private First Class Gunner Daniel and Squad Captain: Katharine. They're currently-" I cut the operator in the middle of talking. That was 10 people. ODSTs have field medics?

"I have the gist of it! We have about thirty UNSC and about fourteen or fifteen Covenant here. Captured, we're in combat and request pick up." I said.

"That's going to be...five Pelican Drop Ships. Anyone else?"

"Yes, The Arbiter: Thel Vadam, Spartan-117 and Spartan-000."

"Wait so you were chosen before the Spartan program even started?"

"Don't ask! It's complicated!"

"Okay, that's still going to be five Pelicans. ETA - Five minutes until arrival."

"Make that five seconds please! Wait, where's your current location, Freedom?" Five minutes is absurdly long.

"We're located on the southern part of Japan. We're making our way North-west then heading North. We're several kilometers away from your location, please wait."

"Don't you loading screen me mother fucker!" I yelled back at the operator. That's practically what they just did to me. I noticed that John and Thel were fighting against two other guys. The hostages overcame the guards that were holding the weapons and were retreating.

"Run, we'll hold them off." John barked. The crew didn't argue and headed into the forest. Vadam seemed to have some trouble fighting one of them. Then again, on closer inspection, his armor gave off a metallic shine and he moved in a ridged manner. I presumed this was an exoskeleton that doesn't require a user or a super powered android/robot.

I quickly noticed a hostile charging towards me, holding a Covenant Type-1 Energy Sword. How'd he get his hands on those or know how to use one? Oh wait. Right, this is one of those worlds. I ducked under his angled slash and grabbed his sword arm. I threw two punches to the side of his body and kneed his gut. I was shocked when he stopped my knee with one hand. He lowered his body and slid under my legs; using my body against me, he flipped me over, onto my back.

I still held onto his arm, but he began jabbing the front of my helmet. I let go of his arm and grabbed his neck with my legs. I threw him over me and jumped back onto my feet. He quickly did the same. The man unsheathed a Combat Knife. I noticed that mine was on the floor. I must have dropped it during the flip. I kicked it into the air and grabbed it with my left hand. I beckoned him. I heard a laugh under his helmet.

"Cocky bastard aren't you?" He said. He had an American accent. Yes, we still have nationalities in the 26th century. His armor consisted of a sleeveless shirt, a flak-jacket-combat-vest that held three magazines and two grenades, knee caps and military style boots, all black in color. His helmet covered his mouth and the top of his head. He had a visor that covered is eyes that was V shaped (Raiden from MGR:Revengeance). His visor wider then his helmet. The jaw piece ended half-way or two-thirds of the way of the length of the visor.

I quickly glanced at Thel. He still seemed to have trouble fighting the robot. Which is surprising, considering the fact that Spartans and Elites alike can destroy tanks by punching them and hijack just about anything. John seemed to be having less trouble, he was fighting a human. By the looks of it, the human was using Powered Armor. A program to combat possible rogue Infinite Stratos users perhaps? Still, John was having a bit of trouble. The user picked up a large rock and threw it at John. The Chief's arm blurred for a second, Spartan Time. The rock was obliterated with a single punch.

"Damn..." I heard him say. African-American perhaps? (A/N: I mean no disrespect or racism to any Africans who read this FanFiction).

"Eyes on me!" I quickly looked back and saw him charging again. I dodged his Energy Sword and parried his knife. I elbowed his throat, but the soldier ducked and tried slashing me with the Energy Sword. I was able to dodge, but my shields took the blunt of the force and I was left with no shields.

"Shielding? You too?" He said. I didn't say anything, instead, I jumped and spin-kicked him with the heel of my foot. He tried to block but faltered and crunched down from the force. As I landed I used my other leg and side kicked him away from me. He flew a few meters and I grabbed my MA5D from my back. Aiming it, the soldier noticed and ran to the side. As I fired, he took a sharp turn to the other direction and I emptied my magazine.

"Shit!" I cursed and unloaded the empty magazine. The male approached me from the side, trying to cut my head off with the Energy Sword. As I ducked, I felt a ping of annoyance. I grabbed his arm and stopped his swing midway. I twisted his arm, making him drop the sword. I kicked it away, the safety countermeasures in the Sword activated, the Plasma melted the energy manipulation generator and the stub burst into white-blue flames.

"Thank god. That sword was getting on my nerves." I commented as I kicked his waist and flipped him over. I planted my knee on his chest and finished him off with a swift punch to the face. I considered killing him, but remembered John's orders. I didn't understand why, but I remembered the position we're in right now. We're considered the antagonists. I checked on the two. Arbiter tore off the robot's arm and pierced it's chest with it. John incapacitated his opponent by choking him.

"We should meet up with the others." John suggested.

"Agreed." I panted.

"Tough?"

"He had a fucking Energy Sword and I was fighting him in melee combat, what do you think? At least he wasn't a Sangheili sword master." I said.

"We should move. I hear a loud crowd approaching." Thel said. We quickly salvaged any UNSC or Covenant Technology/Weapons and made our way out.

* * *

**1400 Hours, We Don't Fucking Know, 2021 (Inaccurate Calender) / Southern Japan, Unknown, In the remains of the UNSC and Covenant Camp**

"These guys are annoying, right Ichika?" I glanced at Rosa before focusing on holding the position.

"No kidding. I count seventeen heads remaining. Requesting SitRep! What's our ammo status?" I shouted.

"Who's the leader here? I got two magazines left." I looked at Katharine. He was higher than me.

"Three for my M395 DMR, 100% for my M6H." David-C828 replied.

"Switched to secondary weapon, I got four more magazines for my M6 SMGs." My company leader, Kevin-C251, said.

"Two more bursts for this mag, I have one more magazine left for my BR85. I still have four rockets available." Katey-D567 said.

"Onyx?" I asked, turning my head towards him."

"Two Mags left for my MA5D. One for my M6H."

"Here, rounds for the Magnum. Catch." David threw a magazine to Onyx. Katy was behind us, treating Daniel. He was shot in the shoulder and leg in a firefight before we set up a perimeter.

"Jackson!" Katharine shouted.

"Seven magazines left on the M6H. I got seventeen shells on my shotgun."

"Let's wrap this up! Evac should arrive in three minutes!" I shouted. Well, I didn't really need to say that. They began pulling out. We all lowered our rifles. I took a deep breath and eased a bit.

"Don't relax just yet, look." Rosa pointed towards several flying objects, Infinite Stratos.

"Master Chief and Sonic aren't here to save our hides. Jimaree and his buddy Zeth already boarded a phantom Drop Ship. We're all on our own."

"You don't need to remind me." I said, in a deadpan voice.

The one in the middle wore white armor. One beside it wore red, it looked like Houki's from back when I switched with Ichika. Another was blue, I remember that belonged to Cecilia. An orange one, Charlotte's. Two black ones, Laura's and Rin's. Then who did the white one belong to? My answers were answered as they landed. My eyes widened as I saw a mirror image of myself. Although with shorter hair, a smaller body, and red eyes.

"Wha...what?" Rosa exclaimed.

"I-Ichika! Explain this!" My company leader asked, franticly.

"H-hai!" The other "Ichika" tensed up.

"Oh god." I face palmed.

"Ichika! Do they know you?" Houki asked...uh..."me" or my universal doppelganger.

"I-I don't know. They don't seem to be talking to me- WHOA!" Rosa quickly opened fire on Ichika. He quickly blocked the bullets with his absurdly large arms.

"Damn."

"Don't try to kill me off like that!" I shouted at her.

"I needed to relieve myself of some stress." That's your justification!

"Darn you!" Houki quickly charged towards us, she materialized two katanas in each hand. I vaulted over the defensive line and pulled out my Katana from the sheathe on my back. It was a gift from a friend and it was useful in cutting down Covenant, back in the time. I parried both blades and cut horizontally.

"That's Chifuyu's sword style!"

"Really? Must run in the family." I replied. He seemed to be shocked at my sudden reply.

"Ichika!" Rosa shouted.

"Get your scythe! We're going to have to engage in melee combat!" I said, in English.

"Ichika...do you know her?" Houki said coldly. I sensed killing intent from her.

"Have you been cheating on me, Ichika? Especially with the enemy." Laura asked, cracking her mecha's knuckles.

"Ichika you idiot..." Char whispered.

"No! No! I haven't seen them in my life!" He defended himself.

"They're talking about me you idiots. Get that through your thick skulls. I might not have been able to fight you guys last time, but I'll make this enjoyable." I smiled under my helmet. They seemed to be confused at my statement.

"Last time?" Cecila asked.

"Remember?" I grabbed an Energy Sword from my left thigh and pointed it at Cecila. Everyone seemed to realize what I was hinting at. Everyone besides Ichika...err...the other Ichika.

Laura started, "You're-"

"You're that spirit that possessed Ichika!" Rin interjected.

"I'm not a spirit!" I shouted back. I threw the Energy Sword behind me; I won't be needing it.

"Then what are you?" Cecilia asked.

"Are you all that stupid?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but Ichika probably is."

""Shut up!"" We synchronized our voices. It was creepy since our voices synched perfectly.

"Uh..." My doppelganger was at a loss for words.

"Actions speak more than words. Let me show you."

"Ichika-O513, don't be a fool. Taking that off will disable most of your suit's functions." David warned.

"I know, but I really wanted to do this." My hands went to the sides of my helmet and I mentally commanded my helmet to unseal itself. A low hiss and some visible gas emerged from the cracks. The other side seemed shocked at my appearance. I laughed and hung my helmet over my shoulder.

"You're..." Yes...yes...finally.

"You're a clone?"

"You guys are idiots!" My side shouted. Hell, even Daniel joined in.

"Universal counterparts! Didn't you find my pervious story of your current whereabouts strange?" I asked.

"Well, it did sound weird." Houki said, rubbing her chin.

"Good god you are fucking dumbasses." I commented.

"And you..." I pointed at Ichika...god damn it, the other one. "You're the biggest dumbass of them all."

"Come again?"

"You have a harem and you don't even realize it! You're more thick headed than when I was back in my time in High School!"

"Harem...wait a harem?"

"The same can be said about you Kuuga."

"In what way?" I shouted back at Rosa.

"In the same way."

"Uh...how?"

"Never mind, at least you're not as dumb as that Ichika over there. What was his surname? Orimura?"

"Yes."

"At least you're not as dumb as Orimura."

"Exactly! Wait what!"

"See!"

"Good god, are you just going to sit there and talk all day or are you going to get in the mother fucking Pelican?!" I heard on a loudspeaker. Pelicans are quite stealthy now. I turned around and, lo and behold, there was a Pelican Drop Ship.

"I know you'd looove to continue talking with your buddy Ichika, Ichika. But we really need to get out of here. Roughly forty people are heading over here and the other Pelicans are just seconds behind."

"Right!" I shouted and put on my helmet.

"Load the wounded first!" Katharine ordered.

"I'm the only 'wounded' here you know."

"You're not running away that easily!" Cecila aimed her sniper but a bullet from behind knocked her aim off.

"Leeroy Jenkins!" Shouted Sonic. He jumped onto Ichika, pushing him down and vaulting into the defensive position, followed by Master Chief and The Arbiter and a whole bunch of other people.

"Dear god." Cecilia commented in English.

"I think it's safe to say that we need to leave. Like right now." Houki said, grabbing Orimura.

"Darn you!"

"Save it for the battlefield!" Sonic shouted back, flipping them off. John walked towards me and pulled me towards the Pelican.

"Go. We'll hold his position."

"No need to tell me twice!"

"Hey! You're that fag who killed me!" Sonic shouted at my company leader who made a "whoop, whoop, whoop" sound while running into the Pelican.

"This is Thel Vadam, all remaining forces have been evacuated. Awaiting extraction." Arbiter said. After a few moments he nodded and turned towards me.

"What did you do this time?"

"Uh..."

"He showed his face."

"Damn it Ichika!" I heard Sonic yell. I sense another scolding coming up.

"Ah well, they probably suspected you already." He continued.

"Well...about that."

"They thought he was a spirit, Ichika revealed that we were from another universe and showed his face; I saw the whole thing." The pilot said.

"God fucking damn it."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Woot! 9.3k! It's longer than expected but it better make up for that last chapter. Now time to work on Spartans X Dragons. Yeah, I kind of made the "actual" meeting between Kuuga and Orimura a joke. I wanted to make them fight but I already reached nine fucking thousand words. That's close to 10k. It's satisfactory. Brutal? Yes. War is gruesome. I think some of you may have noticed that Sonic got slightly more brutal compared to the other fights. About those three, I don't have anything to say about them, yet. You'll see later. I've been listening to some hard MGR:Revengence Rock as I made this, and it was AWESOME.

Anyways, my thoughts. The fight scenes could have been better if I didn't know what certain objects were. For example, Tents! The entrances and exits of tents! Not the opened ones, the tents with those cloth/leather doors. It's also pretty annoying having to explain every little detail on a character. I really don't like doing it and I'm pretty annoyed that Fan Fiction doesn't have any options on illustrations besides the title image. I'm not getting a deviant art account, sorry.

Some weapons, The Revolver, have been...used incorrectly. I can't really say anything about that. It'll show it's true firepower later on in the series. The Plasma Knife, useful...er. The Ichika-Ichika meeting. A joke. I wanted a fight, but settled with a joke. I could make them follow the Pelicans and we can have a nice mid-air-high speed battle occur. I'll have to think about that later, integrating it I mean. I already know how the fight is going to be like, or a basic principle.

Anyways, why this chapter wasn't released sooner! I wanted to release this on the first of June but I had exams. It's over now, no worries.

Things I wanted to do but couldn't:

-Ichika VS Ichika Fight (explained)  
-Longer, adding a mid-air Pelican chase. (Already said, forgot to mention I wanted it in this chapter too)  
-Dream Sequence. (How the fuck...? What flashback sequence?)  
-Introduce another OC Character. (Mentioned in the chapter)  
-I actually wanted a 3v3 fight between Sonic, Master Chief and Arbiter against (Originally) Three -Abnormally strong soldiers. Instead, it was an African American (No offense intended) in powered armor, a robot and an abnormally strong soldier.  
-The IS Crew to actually attack the Freedom, Sonic would defend against Charlotte and Ichika. Then I'd switch to MC and it'd be Ichika then Houki.  
-Segment with only the Arbiter  
-Segment with only Ichika, Rosa, Onyx and Ellis.  
-Segment with only Jimaree and said OC character  
-Segment where Ichika, Rosa, Onyx and Ellis meet up with Jimaree and OC character.  
-Brutal, BRUTAL, massacre on a US Destroyer.  
-The Freedom and Shadow of Intent fight the US Naval Fleet

Well, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! Make sure to review, I actually need it a lot more now since I need to flesh out and strengthen my weaknesses.

Thanks,  
Sonicfanx1

* * *

Removed Joke Scenes

(1)

(killing the second juggernaut)

"HAHA! That's right! He's a demon! He's SPARTAN!" Called out one of the UNSC Marines on my team.

"Spartan?"

I turned around, slowly to meet them. I grabbed the BR85HB from the hoister on my back, lifting it up, towards the sky, although, in a way that most of my arm was still in my body area.

"That's right!" I boasted. I pointed at them with my free, left hand. "Now, it's time to count up for your sins!"


	7. The Zeroth Spartan Part 1

**I Don't Get Paid Enough For This Shit**

**Chapter 7: The Zeroth Spartan Part One**

"Ichika, you are the stupidest individual I have ever met in the UNSC!" Sonic shouted. He pulled me by my armor hinges and was shaking me hard. He dropped me down into my Pelican seat and took his own. Sonic took off his helmet, surprisingly, his hair was as normal as a civilian's, although untidy and spiky. His skin had a slightly more tanned tone to it and his eyes emitted some of the most hostile looks I've ever seen in my life.

"Why can't we show ourselves?" I asked, nearly shouting.

"Look around yourself! Does it look like we're in UNSC space? No, we aren't! Hell, we aren't even in our own universe let alone our own planets! If we were to be discovered it would cause mass panic and problems for both sides! People would hunt us down out of fear. If they find out that we're not some alien race that apparently has a humanoid body, excluding the Covenant, well then, I don't know what would happen. But I do know one thing: Humans are scared of uncertainty. We like what we can see, touch, comprehend but things outside our reach, things we can't see or explain, we're scared of those things. Like horror stories that makes the skeptic in you think twice, that's what we're afraid of and it's a fight or flight situation. We have nowhere to run and limited resources. That's why I wanted to keep quiet, but it looks like they've found us and look what happened! They sent PMCs against us! They even recruited those mecha girls, which I find harder to battle then Mgalekgolos!" The Spartan II shouted back.

"As much as I want to take off my helmet and find my counter part and say, 'sup bitch, I'm your super awesome and extremely overpowered universal counterpart,' I won't because that'd be stupid and I'd have a chance to be captured." Sonic continued, "Next time, don't even THINK about revealing anything else to your counterpart. It's going to endanger us all and someone might die from it."

I nodded, glumly. I stared at the floor of the aircraft, pondering over things I should and could have done. Well, first I could have kept my damn mouth shut. It'd be easier to shoot him, but I guess my excitement got to me. I took a peak at Rosa, who turned her head, angrily. I got even more depressed. My company leader, Kevin, seemed to be less cheerful than usual. Master Chief, I forgot his name, was just staring at me. He gave me the creeps. All Spartan IIIs and Spartan IIs gave me the creeps. The Arbiter was watching something on a UNSC Holopad. He gave me a quick glance and a nod then went back to his business.

I sighed, "I fucked up real bad." I said, but my comment was left unheard over the engine of the Pelican. I was sitting between Rosa and Ellis. Rosa sat at the end seat, closest to the back door of the Pelican. Onyx sat besides Ellis and next to him was Kevin and Katherine, in that order. The Chief sat opposite of Ellis and the Arbiter sat opposite of Rosa. David, another Spartan-IV in my company, sat next to the Chief along with Katy who was also a Spartan. Jackson was set on the floor; he wasn't bleeding as much now.

I stared out the window. I saw the ocean, a blue ocean. Ever since I joined the war, I never got a chance to admire the beauty of nature, but now, we're more relaxed, excluding that skirmish hours ago. I took the chance to sleep and rest. I was on stimulation packs for too long and wanted some rest. It didn't take much for me to go to sleep. Just a few seconds of laying my head against the wall and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

"He's asleep." Sonic commented. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Why does that idiot have to be so damn stupid at times, Chief?" He asked me.

"Doesn't he remind you of those main characters from the anime Linda and (...) watched?" I replied. He laughed and said, "Yeah, stupid and thick headed. Those two characteristics don't work well in the Marines or ONI."

"What's this 'anime' you speak of?" Arbiter asked. Sonic looked at me. Unlike all the other Spartans, I couldn't read his facial expressions under the helmet that well. He turned back to the Arbiter.

"Do you know what cartoons are?" The Sangheili shook his head.

"Animations?"

"Yes."

"How about drawings, ever heard of that?"

"Of course."

"Imagine animated drawings of humans. The drawings are drawn in a unique style we call Manga. It's a Japanese comic which are drawings with a plot." Sonic explained.

"I see. Who is this Linda and (...)?"

"Other Spartans like us." Sonic said. I looked down at my hands, letting him enjoy his conversation. I thought back to Halo. He was there, with me the entire time. He's saved more than one Spartan-II. We owe him a lot. Surprisingly, he slacked off a tremendous amount during training while we were kids. He did get more serious as time passed on, but he remained a slacker.

But on Halo...things got extremely serious. He had strange senses, as if he already been through this place once. He knew exactly what to do, ever since the first Halo. I remember, when we were searching for the cartographer, he stopped me from turning a corner and grabbed a Plasma pistol. Charging it up, he shot an Elite Zealot that was waiting for us to turn and take us out. He stopped him, broke his mandibles and burned the insides of his mouth. I once thought he was psychic, but quickly discarded the idea as it was impossible.

"Why are the numbers at the end of your name: Zero-Zero-Zero?" I noticed the Arbiter ask.

"Well, I can't really say why they're Zero, but I can tell you that they're the numbers of the Spartans that have been considered for recruitment."

"So you were considered as a recruit before recruitment even began?"

"I can't really say..." Sonic laughed nervously.

"Sonic, why is your ID: Zero-Zero-Zero?" I asked.

"Not you too!" Sonic whined. Seeing as the Spartan-II won't waver, I decided to pull off for now. We sat in silence until we reached the UNSC Freedom where Arbiter took another ride back to the Shadow of Intent. Sonic cracked his neck and rubbed it, walking towards the closest door. I followed him; I want to know why his ID is Zero-Zero-Zero.

"Sonic," I called, pulling his shoulder. "Why is it Zero-Zero-Zero?"

He didn't say anything. His answer was in the form of a head butt. He quickly turned and bolted towards the door. The hit was unexpected, so I staggered back a bit. Regaining my balance, I quickly sprinted towards him, but he was gone. That was uncalled for.

"John, are you alright?" Cortana asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, Cortana, can you give me information on why Sonic's Spartan ID is Zero-Zero-Zero?" I requested.

"Sure, searching..." I stood there, my index and middle finger planted against the side of my head. I stood there for a long time.

"I...can't find anything. It's not like it's not on the ship, it's nowhere, not even in my Database." Cortana said, shocked.

"Really? That's new."

"It is...that's interesting. Why do you ask?"

"Because our IDs is the order that we were...detected by ONI. It's almost impossible for a Spartan to be ranked lower than one." I explained.

"I see your logic. I'll try to probe around and ask people." Cortana said.

"You go do that; I'll try to get it out of him."

"Good luck John."

* * *

I entered the cafeteria, in hopes of finding Sonic. He was there, eating spaghetti and meatballs with a carefree attitude. He was talking to the Marines and ODSTs about what happened on Installation 04, over exaggerating things, as always. I approached him, slowly, taking care not to make any noises. When I was behind him, I waited for a moment to see if he'd turn around. As always, he had that carefree attitude. I cleared my throat, putting my fist a centimeter in front of my mouth.

"Sonic, do care to explain to why that is...that?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, I do care John, as a matter of fact, I care very much. Could you please stop digging into my past? I'm your colleague not a stranger." Sonic replied and took another mouthful of spaghetti.

"That's exactly why I want to know."

"John, trust me on this one." Sonic said, swallowing.

"Sonic, you're my friend and my brother. Could you do me a favor and tell me why-"

"Holy shit a flood spore!" Sonic pointed to the side. I instinctively jerked my head up at what he was pointing at, before I realized it was a trick, he was already at the nearest door.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" I cursed and raced after him.

I spotted a black armored foot disappear off a corner. I ran towards it and tackled the Spartan. When I had a better look at his armor, it was just someone in a MJOLNIR Mark VI Variant.

"Have you seen a large black Spartan-II run by?" I asked him, getting up.

"Ye-yeah. He went that way." He pointed at the corridor ahead. I quickly dashed towards it. I looked both ways. I spotted Sonic enter a room and ran after him. Entering the room, I found myself in a very crowded 'party hall'. The Spartan-II stuck out like a sore thumb, but I had trouble getting through to him. We each slowly made our way through the sea of soldiers. Sonic was the first to escape and when I finally got out, he was gone.

"Cortana, I lost him." I said on the radio channel.

"Really? How'd you lose him?"

"He ran into a party hall and I ended up losing him when he escaped." I replied.

"Wow, first time a target has escaped from you." Cortana laughed.

"It'll be the last, trust me."

"I have a feeling that you just jinxed yourself."

"Hope my luck holds out. What's the status on your part?"

"No good, not even the captain knows."

"Unless I find him, we'll never know then?"

"Sure looks like it."

"Great, that's just great. He's slacked off so many times during training, how did he get so damn good?" I asked myself.

"Maybe I've never really slacked off." I heard from behind me.

"Wow." Cortana commented. I quickly turned around. Spartan-000 was lying against the wall, staring at me.

"Sonic, just tell me why and I'll leave." I said.

"No deal. Just like you want to keep your secrets hidden, I want to keep mine hidden."

"What's so secret about that?"

"Well, besides the obvious contradiction and logical paradox in my ID code, it's also a military secret." Sonic said, making an index finger in front of his mouth as if to say 'shh'.

"Let me guess, you're an artificial being?"

"Let's end it at that for today." Sonic replied, walking off.

"So was I right?"

"I'm not giving any hints John!" He shouted back, leaving.

"Why Zero?"

-Break-

(A/N: This is a first, an actual look into the IS Academy)

"Ichika-san, what did those military personnel do to you?"

"Hey, hey, Shinonono-san, what's going on, what happened?"

"So you disappear for two days and you come back looking half-dead. Did something happen?"

We were bombarded by questions when we arrived back at the Academy. Unfortunately, my sister wasn't as happy to see us back and gave us a punishment. I made a tired sigh as my arms slung from my body and as I dragged my feet back to class. First, we get abducted to some Private Military guys and then we end up fighting...what space marines and aliens?

"What a bother..." I said in a tired tone. We sat at our respective seats. I'm still shocked that, that...guy was my doppelganger. What did he mean by Harem anyways?

"Ichika," I heard the voice of the devil in front of me and I quickly stood up.

"Y-yes!" I stuttered.

"After class, I want to know exactly what happened."

"Y-yes, Chifuyu-nee!" My sister smashed the top of my head with her teacher's book once more.

"It's Oriumura-sensei!" She shouted and I sat back down, rubbing my head.

Classes were a disaster. I was so out-of-touch with the class that I forgot to listen! Damn, I guess I need to copy from Char again. I snuggled my head into my arms. I feel really bad.

"Hey, Oriumura-san, do you need to go to the nurse or something?" A classmate asked.

"N-no, not at all!" I said, waving my arms. Right then, a piercing pain erupted from my back. It was the exact same spot where that Super Soldier stepped on. He weighed a ton. If it wasn't for my shield, I would have died.

"You sure? You look hurt."

"No, I'm fine." I said, squinting my eye. I got up. We didn't have any training today and I want to go to sleep. Unfortunately, Houki intercepted me and pulled me to the roof, followed by Cecila, Charlotte and Laura. Rin was already on the roof.

"Took you long enough!" Rin pouted, puffing her cheeks and turning her head away from me.

"A-anyways, why am I here?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin shouted back at me.

"We need to make countermeasures against those soldiers." Houki explained. Char nodded and Cecila puffed her chest.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked, scratching my head.

"I've got it all on video, their combat strength, abilities and weapons." Laura said.

"R-really, how'd you do that?" I asked, amazed.

"It was nothing..." She said, looking away. Her face was slightly red but I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit.

"It's not nothing, it's amazing! Hey, where's the video right now?" I asked. Laura lifted her right hand up. There was a USB.

"Confiscated."

"WA! Chifuyu-nee!" I shouted, lurching back.

"So, this is what you were doing the past morning. You kids, come with me. I want an explanation from each and every one of you." My sister ordered, pointing at us. We all said, "Hai" and walked with her to the teacher's office.

She inserted the USB into her laptop and scanned it for viruses. She browsed around the USB for a while and found a video in MP4 format. When she opened it, the video played the entire battle that occurred an hour ago. Starting off from where we saw one of those large cyborgs shoot down an entire platoon of soldiers.

One of them, significantly larger than the rest, blocked a soldier's knife lunge and crush his arm in his hands. He pried the knife from the soldier and shoved it deep into the man's skull. It still made me sick, the sight of it. We were watching from Laura's point of view. She dropped down in front of the cyborg. His platoon raised their weapons and fired at Laura, but she stopped all the bullets with her AIC ability.

The Cyborgs immediately stopped firing after they realized that their bullets were worthless. The large one beside the dead soldier lunged at Laura and with surprising strength, was able to push her away just before she was able to fire her railgun at the Cyborgs.

"What the hell is this?" Chifuyu asked, skipping forward.

"This a-. " I began but was immediately cut off.

"Shut up!" She shouted in a heavier and angrier tone. Nee-san restarted the video at one of the worst parts, when we first saw the aliens. One of the bird-like creatures with a shield was eating from the corpse of a dead corpse. One of the cyborgs pried the alien's head out of the corpse and threatened it. Right then, a smaller midget with a weird backpack pointed at us and shouted something inaudible.

Laura was immediately pummeled with enemy fire. She fell back and fired her wire-guide daggers and grabbed the bigger alien with mandibles. She used him as a shield against the barrage of energy rounds and retaliated with railgun rounds which were effective against the aliens but not as much as the ones with the mandibles and cyborgs. The one she had grabbed lifted his strange gun at her and fired a few rounds. She blocked it with her Infinite Stratos but when she looked at it, it was burnt up and melting.

She used AIC on the alien and threw him at his allies, flying off before a large walker with thin legs and rocket pods on one side and a turret on another began firing at her. As expected, she evaded all the rounds and escaped successfully.

"What the hell is going on...?" Chifuyu cursed and forwarded again. This time, it was the part with my doppelganger. I don't even need to explain; she was shocked at the sight of a twin clone with gold colored eyes. Nee-san gritted her teeth and closed the video.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Ichika, Laura." Chifuyu-nee said calmly with demonic eyes.

"W-well...you see we were abducted by these guys who said that they needed help from us...and well...we weren't given an actual choice. You know what happened next." I explained.

"Oh and why didn't you try and call me?" She asked.

"Ah...the thought...didn't cross my mind." I laughed nervously until she kicked me hard in the gut.

"Next time, think before you act!" She shouted, planting her foot on my head.

"Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find any of you?"

"Sorry for making you worry..." I apologized.

"You better be sorry. I'll let you off for now. Anyways, I need to talk with the government about this."

"Best of luck!" I groaned, clutching my stomach.

* * *

Six days later, I, otherwise known as Spartan-000 or Sonic, decided to take a short stroll on the ship, a light exercise. I passed by the cargo bay room, once more. It seems like everything happens here, hell, it feels like this room is my favorite god damn room out of the entire ship. I decided to take a break here instead. I walked around the room, migrating around the maze of supplies.

Huh, what's that? I grabbed a shining rhombus shaped object on a UNSC Storage crate. On further examination, this was the object that I've retrieved on the ark, along with everyone else's dog tags. I think I gave the dog tags to Thel already, didn't I? It was a rhombus-shaped, bulging up in the center. It had four sides like on a square and it wasn't very round. The bottom bit or the other side of the "bulging" bit was flat.

I know what this is. All I want to know is why one of them was there. I continued my jog around the ship for the next couple of minutes, waving and helping out where ever I could. I usually jogged in my armor since I weigh me down a bit and it won't be as much of a bother if we get attacked. Not many Marines here are seen wearing armor, only a few and they're just guards.

I entered a small room where my cryo pod was. I specifically asked the Captain to relocate my cryo pod to a place more to my liking. I looked out the windows in my quarters. I had a small-unused room. It was too small to fit any equipment in there. It's only a few feet wide and had enough room for a cryo pod, that was standing up, to fit in and some leg space in front of it. They were courteous enough to give me a desk and chair to sit at.

I examined the metallic device for a few more seconds until the alarm sounded. It was deafly loud and lasted for about a second before the captain spoke.

"We have a small incoming aircraft of an unknown nation, presumably PMC. Prep up and get ready in case of a boarding.

I frowned and then grimaced when I realized that the aircraft was at the room I was at. Someone exited out from the top. It was that soldier from before, wearing an exoskeleton. Does every god damn person in this fucking universe have a kind of powered armor? Before the shields could be erected, he pulled out what looks to be a laser cannon and aimed it at my room.

"Shit!" I cursed, quickly sprinting towards the door but I tripped and smashed my helmet into the cryo tube. The laser fired a strong and condensed beam that cut through the ship's hull. The sudden change in air pressure caused me to blast out of the ship. I quickly placed the metallic object on my thigh and used my booster pack to adjust myself onto the soldier's aircraft.

"Spartan-000, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Captain." I replied, slowly crawling up the hull of the ship. I activated the magnetic pads on the soles of my boots and stood up. The air resistance and draft was not merciful and I tried to fight it. Quickly adjusting to conditions, I confronted the super soldier, who was staring at me, cross armed with, what seems to be his partner beside him.

"Well, lucky me, I've found you." He said. He depolarized his helmet's visor and I could see a malicious grin on his face. I didn't reply.

"You can call me Ghost or Elite and who are you?" Ghost asked. I flipped him off and got into a fighting stance.

"Ah, anxious are we? This is my co-commander and we're here to have some sweet vengeance on you fuckers." He smirked, cracking his fists. He got into a more street fighting stance where as I was in a Kenpo-Karate stance (A/N: I've little experience in Kenpo, currently learning and am a 5th Dan in Karate, if I'm correct.) I had my body turned to the right; my left arm was around my waist area, facing Ghost and my right arm was around my upper chest area.

"Specter, this is my fight, you continue on blowing up the ship before they can get their shields up." Ghost ordered. His co-commander nodded and began firing at the Freedom. The Shadow of Intent sent out some Banshees to intercept the aircraft but stopped after they saw me on it.

I took a few steps, getting used to the push, pull and air resistance of my movements. He must have some sort of generator in his suit to ignore the draft like that, some sort of manipulation tech. I gritted my teeth and slowly approached him. He, however, threw the first punch. I smacked his wrist away and struggled to counter with my own punch. It made contact but it barely scraped him since it was like trying to move your body through water.

He punched me in the stomach. My shields held, but the hit took out 1/5th of their total energy. I coughed and back handed him. He seemed to stagger for a bit and I advanced. I saw a faint grin on his face as he lifted his foot and kicked my chin. I staggered, almost falling. This wasn't the best method of battling since we were going at several hundred miles per second. I bent down, trying to grab onto something.

"Having trouble?" He smirked and pointed at his back. I instantly knew what it was, a device that negated air resistance. He's countering the draft with his own draft. I hissed and dug my fingers into the aircraft's hull, making a dent.

"What monstrous strength." He said sarcastically, with a hand at his mouth.

"I can play that game too." He grinned and approached me. I dodged his first punch and tried to counter. Since he was close to me, draft didn't affect my hand as much and I created a dent in his chest armor. I gritted my teeth harder, realizing that I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. I grabbed his wrist and smashed my head into his. Then, I tried to breach his helmet, grabbing the sides in an attempt to crush it. Seeing as it wasn't working, I raised my right hand and struck hard at his visor. I struck a few more times before he smashed his knee into my groin and then gut.

Ghost then did a wide arc with one of his punches and smashed it into the side of my face. Finally, he twisted his body and nailed me dead in the face with a kick, smashing the sole of his foot into the side of my helmet and sending me plummeting into the water.

"Mother Fucker didn't know how to die. It was a good call fighting him on top of the ship, who knows what he would have done on the ground." I heard as I fell straight into the ocean.

I fell. Gravity was unrelenting, not merciful at all. I would have laughed if I wasn't so concerned of my own wellbeing right now. I saw him at the edge of his ship. My visor zoomed at his face; he was muttering something, mocking me probably. I didn't plan on dying here though. We were in the middle of nowhere right now. Several hundred kilometers away from Japan, we were going to hold up somewhere at Hawaii.

I cursed myself, "Damn, you should have been more careful (AUTH MID NAME). You should have taken your training more damn seriously!"

I smashed my hand into my thigh. I felt an edge poke into my skin. It didn't pierce it however and I slowly began to smile.

"This will definitely break my fall." I thought. I grabbed the rhombus shaped device from my thigh and planted it on my chest.

"Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor Mark Six, Link-Up."

**"Command Accepted, Initiating Directive: Prototype Omega**." It replied in a robotic, male voice.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry this is so damn short, only 4.4k words, that's terrible. I decided that I'm going to be making another chapter after this to make up for how short it is. Yes, I 'killed off' Sonic. Now the fucking story can actually begin for once.

Welcome to Act 2.

This part of the story is going to be more insane than the rest and will include one or two crossovers with SxD because I've already crossed it over with SxD in its latest chapter, chapter 3.

I also had a reference to Parallel Worlds 'link up' and 'Command Accepted, Initiating Directive: Omega'. Except it was supposed to be 'code accepted', command just seemed to fit the bill better than code.

I could have made this a filler chapter, except I don't know how I can make a filler in on the Freedom. I don't know how to continue the MC trying to find out why the hell Sonic's Spartan Tag is Zero-Zero-Zero.

What to expect in the next chapter? Well, it's going to come by really soon, tops 2 days to 2 weeks. If you're lucky, it'll come out on the day after this is posted.

So, a little spoiler alert, I had "MrIHateZnTNobles" I think that's his name, ask me to give John Forerunner equipment. Well, now, that's going to happen. I'm going to give John, Sonic and most of the UNSC and Covenant Forerunner equipment...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Now, what is that rhombus shaped object, if you haven't figured it out yet? This is a trope, forgot how to spell it, but it's going to be that trope more than once.

Why is this so damn short? Well, I'm fresh out of ideas, I can't prolong this anymore and I need to progress the story. Act 3, I don't know what's going to occur in it besides the end, I will finally reveal my IRL name (lawl, self insert, no I'm nothing like that in real life). You will FINALLY, if not already, see the action that I usually 'imagine' or 'day-dream' in my head. A ton of DBZ shit but no worries, I'm not going to be throwing energy balls constantly or any shit like that. Just a lot of heavy martial arts and weapons that's all.

What can you expect in the next chapter? Well, I don't want to spoil anything for you guys but just one thing: Remember the Halo 4 Remix Sound Track: Nemesis by Alvin Risk? Scroll up to the part they say, 'infected' and listen, then continue to listen. That's the song that goes on in my head in every damn battle scene for the next chapter.

Anyways, I'm going to be working on chapter 8 now.

Things I wanted to do:

-Another Dream Sequence  
-FUCKING LONGER

Things that happened in the original material:

-Ichika stabbed Sonic in the chest and the US Navy began bombarding the Freedom.  
-American Special Ops breached the ship  
-ALL of Class 1-1 and 1-2 were captured and held in the Freedom  
-There was no Ichika Kuuga

Thanks,  
Sonicfanx1

**P.S. Incase you're wondering why I'm still working on this story even if not many people like it, it's because that this is my...'favorite' out of them all. I've been working on its plot for a year and I don't plan on scraping this just because I don't have any views, follows, favs or even reviews on it. No, I get plenty of reads, 3,000 reads even if I don't...say much about it. I'm not the type that likes to brag a lot about my views and I'm extremely grateful for each and every one of the reviews, reads, follows and favorites I get on each and everyone of my stories.**

**As stated in the FIRST chapter's author's notes, this will be continuing in various other fan fictions. Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero, BRS Game Universe, PrototypeXInfamous, and High School DxD and in that, a brief crossover with Spartans X Dragons and finally, 'halo'. You'll see something interesting in the Halo one and I'll only give out a ONE word teaser. Legionnaire.**

**The final story will be a Halo X-Over everything style one where we'll be meeting FoZ, BRS, Prototype/Infamous, DxD and even Dimension Spanners in the final story. Of course, I have a possible sequel planned, "I Want A Pay Raise" which is basically a fucking joke of a story name, but it'll probably be best since this one is called, "I Don't Get Paid Enough For This Shit".**


	8. The Zeroth Spartan Part 2

**I Don't Get Paid Enough For This Shit**

**Chapter 8: The Zeroth Spartan Part Two**

So, he isn't invincible after all. I, Thel Vadam, the Arbiter, watched as my rival, friend and companion fell down to his death. My mandibles twitched. My hands began to shake and I was filled with insatiable anger. I smashed my fist into the command chair, nearly breaking its controls.

"All Banshees and Specters, take down that Human aircraft! Take it down, but capture their men! I'll show them the terror of the Covenant!" I ordered. The Elites and Unggoy on the ship immediately began issuing orders, Rtas Vadum, my co-commander, stood beside me. He too was trembling. We both had a mixture of shock and anger, shocked that a simple human could take down a Demon, a force that not even the highest of Zealots could defeat, and angry that our companion was killed.

The next moment, the Spartan that was falling mysteriously began to get engulfed in a grayish substance that took the shape of an orb as he plummeted into the ocean. That was a small spark of hope to me, but even if he survived the fall, his oxygen supplies will diminish before he could get onto land. Besides, the Spartans' suits are extremely heavy, I doubt he'll be able to swim. Also, we were flying above deep waters, if he was able to jump high enough, he could be able to get some oxygen to breath, but I highly doubt it. The factors were against us. The Spartan was lost.

I watched as the jet evaded past our fighters with surprising mobility. We were able to tap into the Spartan's helmet as he was fighting. The commander and co-commander returned into their vehicle and immediately propelled itself into a, what Humans call, a Sonic Boom. The spasmodic acceleration of the craft blasted a few of my own forces into disarray. Luckily, none of them were harmed.

"Damn it!" I cursed, raising my hand before Rtas stopped me.

"Arbiter, commander, please don't do rash things in front of your subordinates." Rtas advised. I relaxed myself, slowing my breathing and calming my senses. My rage was left unsatisfied, leaving a feeling of anxiety over me. I covered my face with a hand and took a few heavy breaths. I went through simulations in my mind. If they were able to rival those Human ODSTs and possibly surpass them later, we'll be in a dire situation. The UNSC however have a special form of training ready for their Demons.

"Open up communications with the Human Captain."

"Yes sir." A Special Operations Sangheili said.

"Thel Vadam, how may I help you?" Captain Edward Steward replied almost instantaneously.

"I propose a trade." I said, getting straight to the point.

"You do realize I have no cargo to trade. Besides, why would we want to trade anyways?" He asked.

"Captain Edward, I believe you have a device in your ship that allows your Demons to undergo training in a virtual reality. It will heighten their reflexes and abilities, am I correct Captain?"

"Yes, you are."

"So, I propose that you lend us that technology. Your construct can make a variant for us and we shall be allowed to train. In exchange, I can give you more troops for your Demons to train with and supplies that we've found during our stay at our previous settlement to build your device." I explained.

"I see your motive and your reasoning, but I don't think giving away UNSC technology is under my jurisdiction."

"Even the Prophets have rogues and splinters although few in number, once this whole ordeal is over, I may be able to trade our own plasma technology later on and further advance your technology." I replied. The UNSC Captain paused for a moment before saying something into his ship's communications channel.

"I won't be able to give you our technology, but I could, however, let you use War Games. I only have 3 conditions." He returned.

"Name them."

"One, you will not steal any of this technology, two, the forces that will be training will have to train here, on my ship and three none, under any circumstances, shall any of my men be harmed." The Captain said.

"Your terms and conditions are within my power to grant. I accept."

"Great, Cortana will begin work on the new patch and hardware ASAP." The Captain said before cutting off communications. Rtas stepped forward,

"Was it absolutely worth it, trading off our technology like that?" Rtas asked.

"We may have been allies for a short period of time but we still owe them a great deal for the Prophet's lies and deceit. This is just a small exchange for all the lives we've taken. Besides, they aren't as foolish as to start a second war with us right now, knowing that we know where their home world is." I replied.

"That is true."

"Rtas, I'll let you choose who to send and stay, but the choice is theirs if they want to leave or not." I said, laying further back into my command chair.

"Yes Arbiter."

* * *

"Killing Spree!" The War Games announcer shouted as the Master Chief got his third kill. He quickly whirled around, expecting another to rush from behind him and crouched. The Black and White Spartan-IV ran straight into the barrel of his shotgun. Pulling the trigger, he got another trophy for that.

"Shotgun Spree." The announcer announced.

John reloaded his virtual M45D Tactical Shotgun and pumped it. It was a last-man-standing free for all match and there were about a hundred Spartan-IVs and thirty Elites and for some reason Hunters mixed in with them. The Spartan-II quickly sprinted towards cover. He had the armor ability: Active Camouflage on him so he was invisible to radar. The Spartan had about ten kills, eight from other Spartans and two from Elites.

Most of the Spartan-IVs relied on their shields for protection. Drill Sergeant Mendez said that relying on your equipment too much would get you killed, and he was correct. John nudged closer against the wall and readied his M45D Shotgun. He took a peak outside and activated his armor ability. The Spartan quickly got into a defensive position but the Chief was already behind him. Spartan-117 grabbed the Spartan-IV in a neck hold and pulled a knife out from his pauldron, shoving under the Spartan-IV's helmet where his neck and the lower part of his head were exposed.

"Assassination!"

He dropped the corpse, sprinting across the street towards a five story building where he could see a Sniper. The Sniper was too busy taking pot shots a mile away and didn't notice the green behemoth come up from behind him. The Super Soldier grabbed the Spartan-IV by the chin and smashed his foot into his back, pulling the Sniper's head up and instantly killing him.

"Assassination!" The announcer repeated. John took the SRS99-S5AM Sniper Rifle from the corpse and placed it on his back, switching it out with his nearly empty M365 DMR. The Spartan took a peak through his scope and saw a small firefight take place across from the street. The Spartan-II glanced behind him, making sure no one was sneaking towards him. He aimed his rifle and fired two shots and got two kills. He quickly turned around and exited the building, seeing as there was a HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Mantis heading straight for the building he was in.

He jumped down on the second floor, behind the building. The Mantis won't be able to follow him there. John broke for a sprint towards another hiding place. His radar picked up a large object driving across the street in front of him. The Spartan quickly pulled himself behind a pillar, reloading his SRS99 Sniper. He took a peak. There was a Ghost there, and an Elite entered the building. He aimed the Rifle at the Elite and pulled the trigger.

The Alien dropped dead and John quickly ran towards him, like a crow to a corpse. He picked up a few Plasma grenades from the Elite and switched his nearly empty shotgun with a Needler. John sprinted up the building. There were two Elites there, they were teamed up. John fired his Needler at the one the furthest away from him and grabbed the other Elite, reloading the Needler and stabbing its crystal spikes into the Sangheili.

He quickly jerked his arm away so that the crystals would not explode. The Sangheili fell onto the floor, his body disintegrated into blue shards of data. John flicked his arm to the side, the blood on the Needler flew off and he hoisted it again. Checking his Sniper magazines, he had two shots left in it. He switched it with a Covenant Beam Rifle, shooting the last of his SRS99-S5AM into the floor. John sprinted outside, where he commandeered the Ghost left by the Elite and rode deeper into the city where the majority of the battle was taking place.

He spotted the Mantis mech walk towards the center, firing its machine gun turrets and rocket pods. John got off the Covenant bike and walked through an alley. It was a tight squeeze but he made it through. There was a Scorpion MBT in front of him, manned. The Spartan-II ran up to it, making sure to stay out of sight of its large cannon and chucked a grenade into the driver's seat. The MBT burst into flames and John decided to do a bit of parkour. He leaned against the wall and his feet against the opposite wall and began climbing up. It was tricky, climbing onto the roof, but he had a good vantage point to scope the area.

He fired a few rounds out of the Sniper before his radar detected a hostile rushing towards him from behind. The Spartan-II instantly whirled around, switching to his Needler and aiming it at the charging Elite. The Sangheili held a Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword and swung it across his neck. John ducked, stepping under the Elite's arm and shoving the crystal spikes of the Needler into the abdomen of the alien, or what seemed to be it. He applied extra strength and threw the Elite a few feet back.

The split-mouth rolled backwards and got into a crouched position, grabbing a Type-51 Carbine from his back and aimed it at the Demon who returned the favor by switching to his Beam Rifle. The Petty Officer rolled to the side and the split-mouth, who was wearing Special Operations Armor (Looks Like Reach), began firing. John quickly shot one round at the alien who predicted it and lurched to the side.

John fired another shot, this time at the leg. The beam hit, but John was pelleted by Carbine rounds. The Master Chief ran towards cover, that little box on the roof, where the staircase leads to. The Sniper Rifle System had 50% batteries left in its charge. The Elites back from where he got it from used quite a bit. The Chief let his shields charge, but the Elite stabbed his Energy Sword through the barrier that John was using, forcing the Spartan to duck and switch to his Needler.

He fired the exotic weapon. The Elite used his blade to shield him from the shards of crystals and was still charging towards John. The Spartan primed a plasma grenade and threw it against the floor, where the Elite was about to step on. The Sangheili, however, threw a Frag Grenade at John and it got stuck on the Plasma. Mid toss, the Plasma exploded, sending the Frag towards John and depleting a quarter of his shields.

The Sangheili charged through the smoke, roaring. John got into a close quarters combat position, grabbing his Titanium Combat Knife that was balanced for CQC and throwing. The Sangheili swung diagonally. The Chief ducked under the swing and punched the Elite in the face before ramming his knee into Elite's 'shielded' groin. The Elite then swung horizontally. John ducked under that one as well, ramming his left fist into the Sangheili's unarmored abdomen before slashing his right arm down, slashing at the Elite with his Combat Knife, and destroyed his shields.

The Master Chief did two quick stabs with his Knife at the Elites exposed parts before moving his arm to smack the Elite with the back of his hand. He pushed the Sangheili to the floor, jumping on him and smashing his knee into the Elite's groin. John flipped the grip of his knife and shoved the bladed tip into the Elite's skull.

"What a bother." John commented before jumping buildings. He took another vantage point and spotted a Spartan Sniper wielding a SRS99-S5AM Sniper Rifle, taking a few shots at the battle that was still ensuing on the ground. John took aim and fired, getting a clean head shot. However, that got the attention of the Mantis, who turned its guns towards the Petty Officer and began unloading its load (A/N: Pfft...).

John got up from his prone position and ran to the other end of the building, planning to jump. However, the fall was too steep and he decided to run inside the building, but a Spartan wearing the Warrior variant kicked the door open. He held a heavy turret in his hands.

"Freeze mother-fucker!" He shouted.

John turned and ran. The Spartan-IV began firing his turret but John had already jumped. He jumped right onto the Mantis. The Petty Officer slowed his decent by using his installed booster packs on his back. He opened the hatch of the Mantis, breaking the neck of the rider inside and throwing him out. John then took his place. He turned his sights towards the Spartan-IV on the roof and fired his rocket pods. The Spartan Warrior never got to see the rockets coming.

John walked forward, towards the center of the city where there was a large tower in place there. This is where the battle was most interesting; the Covenant were teamed up, even before the match, they were teamed up. The Spartans that realized this had banded together and there was an epic skirmish undergoing. Of course, others didn't really care and decided to play solo, like the Master Chief here.

John decided to go towards the Spartan side of things, seeing as they were like him, just weaker. The Mantis easily mowed down the 5ft-6ft walking tanks and there were tanks there, just unmanned. The Covenant side was a little harder. He killed about seven elites and three hunters before he had to abandon ship. He took cover against the pillar supporting the tower. John had saved up an ordinance drop for this moment.

He had the choice between a HAVOC nuke and Orbital Bombardment. Since the nuke could destroy easily destroy the large skyscraper tower, he chose it. The nuke appeared in front of him and John picked it up. He primed the nuke, thirty seconds and threw it at the group. The Spartan quickly sprinted away from the blast zone. Even if it was a nuclear grenade, it still had a large explosion radius. Orbital Bombardment however covered the entire map but was only limited to destroy a layer of a building and definitely would not destroy the tower. He chose the nuke since, even if they did survive, the tower would come crashing down on them.

"Game Over" The announcer said. John's avatar disappeared and he was given a faceless entity without armor or clothes, just a blue body. The score appeared in front of him.

"Fifty plus kills." John whistled. He walked away from the group of Spartans and Elites in the lobby. The area they were in now was a light blue color with hints of white here and there (think animus). He exited War Games, that was his fifth round and he was tired. Master Chief Petty Officer John-117's body began feeling realer. His eyes shot open. The Spartan clenched his fists to make sure everything was real. It was. The Spartan got up; Cortana's avatar appeared beside him.

"That is quite a win streak you have there." She commented. John yawned and shrugged.

"Did you find him?" The Spartan asked.

"Sadly no. He seemed to have just...disappeared."

"This marks the second week he's been gone. How's Ichika?" The green behemoth asked.

"He's still undergoing some mental therapy from the second body switch." The AI asked. "The kid said that he felt a lot of pain as he was in his counter part's body. Every time he moved, he felt like he was burning."

"Still, nothing compared to augmentation." John commented, getting up. Cortana's avatar enlarged itself. The Freedom had some prototype tech in the works, allowing holograms to have a full body. It's used as a defense system and as this. She followed John who planned on getting some sleep then hitting the cryo chamber.

"I don't understand why you're going to sleep just to wake up and go to sleep again." Cortana said.

"We don't know how long we're going to be here and as long as I'm outside, awake, like this, I'm going to be aging. I'm trying to preserve myself for as long as I can." John explained.

"Oh, I see. You don't have to worry you idiot," Cortana joked, "Humans now in the UEG have life spans that can go up to the three hundreds. There are still people from back in the 23rd century that looks like they're not going to die until someone puts a bullet through their head!"

"Still..."

"No buts!" Cortana hacked into John's armor and froze him in place, mid stride, making a weird scene in the hallway. The AI paced in front of him, turning towards the frozen Spartan. "From now on, you're restricted from the cryo chamber!" She said, putting her hands on her waist before unfreezing John who then tripped.

"Wow, what happened to my usual luck?" John joked as he got back up.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted. I'm still going to sleep." John said, quickening his stride. Cortana disappeared and began talking to him on the radio.

"You know, I heard there was this really good smoothie in the ship's cafe."

"Not interested."

"Come on! You have to loosen up sometimes! Stop with that military attitude you have there."

"Sorry Cortana, I'm a military man."

"Hardcore military." Cortana pouted, puffing her cheeks.

"Could you consider reconsidering?" Cortana asked once more.

"If the danger as passed, possibly."

"We're not in any form of danger right now. We're over the Pacific Ocean, heading towards the Bermuda Triangle." The AI said.

"I'm surprised that this ship can't go any faster..."

"We're on Earth. These ships were designed to fly in space, not in a planet. Besides, Thel's ship seems to be having a few issues themselves."

* * *

"Why aren't we going any faster?!"

"Our thrusters are designed for space battles! Not for travel inside a planet's atmosphere! Most of our engine's power is being used to keep the ship afloat!"

"Blast!"

* * *

"I see..." John replied, entering his room.

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

"AIs can't dream."

"You can process them."

"True...could I peak inside yours?" Cortana said.

"Denied." John said before sitting against a wall and falling asleep.

* * *

**1200 Hours, 7th December, 2021 / IS Academy, Alternate Earth**

A strange snarl echoed in the radio. A reply was made, in the form of a scoff. A large being, around 7 feet and 3 inches stood in the shadows. The interior of the building was completely dark, not that the behemoth cared. He could virtually see in the dark, with or without his helmet visor. The Infinite Stratos Academy's personal generator was cut off from the school, guarded by hostiles designated as Platypus-class infantry men.

Why platypus? Because that's the first thing that came to the behemoth's mind, partially due to the fact that he was reading about platypuses on the way there. Platypus-class infantry were the cannon fodder, so they were generally easy to handle. He took care of them in an instant; their screams never even left their throats. If any Goose-class or Duck-class soldiers arrived or officers and squad leaders respectively, they'd find their underling's organs stuck and hung on hooks. The Platypus-class infantry that they came out of would have chains wrapped around their necks and they'd be hanging on a metal beam behind the ones their organs were hanging on. Also, their bodies would be ripped open, exposing the rib-cage and hearts.

The behemoth opened his eyes under his sealed helmet. He silently walked through the dark corridor. He spotted an Eagle-class soldier or heavily armored infantry man/woman. The behemoth shoved his hand through the Eagle-class soldier's chest and grabbed his face, clawing through his helmet and crushing the front of his skull in his hand. Blood splattered on the behemoth's visor. He scoffed, remembering a small joke he read. It fit very will seeing as he designated the soldier as "Eagle-class".

The Behemoth walked forward, stepping on the corpse's already deformed head. Sounds of crushing bone and tearing flesh was heard. His stride came to a sudden stop for his targets were right in front of him, separated only by a weak and nimble door. It read 'supplies room' in Japanese above the hinges. He opened the door, silently. Walking in, no one saw him nor noticed him.

These Platypus-classed hostiles had night vision on but they were facing their prisoners, guns aimed. There were only three there, three hostiles and a group of prisoners. The girls can't activate their Infinite Stratos since there was a IS dampening field in the area. It was a kind of EMP that only affects IS units. He had already set charges on the dish-shaped device and all he needed was to liberate the only group of students that were being held.

The first to die was the one to the left. The Behemoth covered the man's mouth, his middle finger and thumb clawed into the man's skull. He slowly pushed his fingers up, diving into skin and making its way into the brain. Once his fingers met the gray-matter, he shoved both of them into the central nervous system, killing the guard. The butcher wasn't done yet though, he slowly grabbed hold of the lower head and ripped it off of his face in one clean motion. It was silent, luckily. The Behemoth slowly laid the body down, out of sight of the central guard.

The one on the right was next. Again, he covered the Platypus-class hostile's mouth. This time, he pulled him outside the room where he tore off his head and detached it from the body. The only thing actually attached to both the dismembered head and the rest of the corpse was the brainstem and spinal cord. He pulled the head towards the center guard, shoving it into his face.

"What the fuck-. " His shout was cut off as the charged blast from the Behemoth's pistol exploded the head all over the prisoners, who began to scream.

The one most agitated shouted at their 'imprisoners'.

"Are you pissing on us? You piece of shit, I'll see you dead when we get out of-." Her cries were cut shout as various parts of the Behemoth's armor began to glow. A mask covered his T-ish shaped visor, giving him a pair of eyes and teeth that was hidden from view by the darkness. Only his eyes glowed since its just see-through glass over a polarized visor.

"Is it a demon?" A girl whimpered. The behemoth activated his exterior flashlight on the side of his helmet. The girls cringed at the light. They must have not seen daylight in a while. The armored behemoth moved his hand into the light. It was one of the glowing bits and signaled them to follow him. They were all tied up, but their legs were free.

The lights bounced off the walls and illuminated the room. The girls paled when they saw the bodies. One nearly screamed before she bit her lip. The 'savior' grabbed a knife from one of the corpses and cut the ropes of one of the prisoners, Lingyin, nickname: Rin. He handed the knife to her and picked up another one and began cutting the ropes. He pulled out several glow stick from one of the corpses after he was done and handed them to the group.

Deactivating his flashlight, he led the way. The building was clear of Platypus, Eagle and Duck classed hostiles so he placed his weapon back on his hoister. The girls were relatively silent as they walked through the bloodied corridors and mangled or dismembered bodies of the soldiers who once imprisoned them. There was one that the behemoth had the most fun with. He had a sword with him, for some reason. The Behemoth impaled the man against the roof with the sword and hung his organs from inside his body.

As he looked back, he saw that the girls were already covering their mouths. He could reason with them. A form of brutality unheard or seen by anyone of this Era. When they reach the outside, they shaded their eyes from the light. Their savior had an urge to shout, "Sunlight!" since he had been in the dark for far too long but held it back. This is a professional mission and he was dealing with not-so-professional hostiles. Rin finally decided to ask him something.

"Who are you?" She asked in Japanese, seeing as he was taller than any of them and was wearing high-tech armor far beyond the MJOLNIR Powered Armor ones.

He replied; his voice was altered, metallic and low. It also sounded synthesized but real enough to know that this was just a filter. "Ghn."

Their savior turned away from them as if he was waiting for something.

"Er...what?"

The armored cyborg paid no attention before coming up with something.

"Demon." He replied in English.

"Err...why that?" Rin asked. Her English was limited and she looked nervous.

"To strike fear into the hearts of my enemies," He replied, his voice was raspy and serious.

"Am I your enemy? T-then why did you save me?"

"Perhaps." He said, ignoring her last question. He heard an announcement. It came in the form of an unpleasant whining sound like from a microphone. It was broadcasted on the school's announcing thing. The Demon frowned.

"This is being transmitted live throughout the world. We are The Knights of the Seraph. We are the ones graced by the light. We find these 'Infinite Stratos' a heresy to our lord! We have your precious IS Academy under attack and as we speak we are killing one of your beloved representatives."

The Demon growled. He did not like how they were stating this and decided to shut them up. He lifted his right hand and clutched it, making a fist. Then, he snapped his fingers on the same hand. The IS inhibitor distribution disk exploded. Rin suddenly flinched and the rest of the girls covered their heads.

"W-what?"

"You're free now. Use your IS to your heart's content." The Demon said; a strange motorcycle rolled in. It was colored a metallic black and had orange bits that glowed. He twisted his hand and rode off into the distance, leaving the girls to ponder on what just happened.

"I'm going to go find Orimura-sensei! You guys try and find the nearest Infinite Stratos and mount it!" Rin ordered before her IS, ShenLong, materialized.

The Demon's ride was a two wheeled motorcycle. Its wheels were 1.5x larger than a car's wheel. The front of the vehicle was slanted down, making a sharper end at the front. At the back of the motorcycle, there were two rectangular pods there. They were anti-infantry and anti-air turrets. The quad-barrels could be seen from the outside. There were also missile pods on top of the pods mainly used to destroy stationary targets or aircraft.

The Behemoth steered to the right, avoiding a tank round. He grunted and fired his missile pods, destroying the front gate to the IS arena. As he passed the tank and the defensive line, he turned his ride around. He lurched up, into the air so he could stop his wheels and make them go reverse so he didn't lose and speed he already had. He began firing his twin quad-turrets. The armor piercing bullets made short work of the tank and whatever Platypus-class hostiles there were with it.

The arena was unexpectedly big as he decelerated his bike. If his intel was still accurate, there should be a resistance force here lead by Chifuyu Orimura. There was. When he rode to the center, five manned Infinite Stratos jumped down from the stadium. The Demon grimaced and spun his bike around, 180 degrees and attempted to escape. That's all he needed to check, if they were still alive. One of them, Orimura Ichika, stood in his way. The boy charged at the Demon, whose mask closed on his visor once more. The Demon slid under the charging boy and turned to face him while riding in reverse.

He fired his missile pods which were small orange homing missiles. The male IS user got him by all of them. He probably wasn't expecting an attack like that. The Demon grimaced and turned his bike around again, this time going full throttle. The arena is a death pit to anyone that's dumb enough to go inside. Of course it was going to be a trap, what else could it be.

"The opposition leader is situated in the upper most building of the IS academy. Should I send in reinforcements?" The Demon heard on his communications channel.

"Send in the Crimson Vanguards." The Demon asked.

"Affirmative. Deploying Promethean Juggernauts, Crimson Vanguards."

"Let hell rain upon you."

* * *

The Demon entered the main IS building, gunning down any opposition with his Z-130 Directed Energy Weapon, otherwise known as the Suppressor. The task at hand was simple. It got even easier when the Crimson Juggernauts or the Crimson Vanguards had arrived. Naturally, they sent the enemy into disarray. The Knights weren't as coordinated as expected. The Demon scoffed. He expected more from them since they were a secret organization that spanned the globe.

They gave the Illuminate a run for their money. A Platypus charged at him. The Behemoth paid no mind as he simply activated his left arm blade and cut the attacker down, quickly deactivating it. He would strain his armor's power generator if he over used his abilities. Besides the dramatic increase in strength and energy shielding that could hold its own against three tank rounds, it also came equipped with special visor modes, personal defense weaponry such as the arm blade and Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol/Exotic.

He also came equipped with 'hard points'. They're points that completely surround his armor that, when activated, will give him a second layer of shields plus will strengthen the one below it. It still had room for improvement though, the exoskeleton.

The Behemoth kicked down a door, frightening some staff and Duck and Platypus hostiles. Before they could react, he fired his gun. The automatic rifle glowed orange with each shot fired. After he had exhausted his battery, a lucky survivor began firing at him with his FN SCAR Assault Rifle at me. I played absolutely no attention as I proceeded towards the stairs, kicking him out of my way. The Platypus exhausted all the bullets in his FN SCAR's magazine. He reached towards his ammo pouch but was stopped by the school's staff that were held prisoner.

Needless to say, he faced the wrath of ten or more women. The Behemoth took the stairs up. The top of his weapon slid open and the sides popped out. An object flew out of a cylindrical hole on the top and the Demon replaced it with another. He smacked his hand over the piece of the Suppressor that popped upwards and the two other pieces on the sides quickly returned to their original positions.

The Demon noticed a hostile hiding behind the turn in the corridor in front of him. He turned around, his footsteps, silent. Making sure no one was behind or in front of him, excluding the unknown, the walked backwards, replacing the Z-130 with the Z-110 Boltshot. The Demon quickly placed the pistol beside the head of the unknown. She flinched, almost causing the Behemoth to pull the trigger.

"Eep!" She lurched backwards, carrying a broom with her. She didn't look like a hostile. The Behemoth took another peak at her. A yellow dress, green hair and glasses, she's definitely not hostile, but just to make sure. The Demon still aimed his weapon at her, quickly rushing to cover her mouth. He poked the Boltshot against her abdomen and released his left hand from her mouth. He straightened his index finger in front of his mouth, pointing upwards.

Her eyes widened and she nodded, covering her mouth. Letting go of the broom, she got back up. The Demon shook his head and handed her the broom, leaving the girl to fend for herself.

"This is Operation Leader; we have a Chick-class friendly on the third floor of the building. She's female, wearing a yellow dress with short sleeves, high knee socks, brown shoes and glasses, notable features, Japanese heritage and green hair." The Behemoth silenced his external speaker and spoke into his radio. A low growl was heard and grunt was heard. The Demon had no idea what this meant, but presumed that this was simply a reply saying, "Affirmative."

The Ops leader continued to walk down the corridor. He heard something fall onto the floor and his instincts kicked in. The Demon whirled around and aimed his Z-130 Suppressor towards the general location. It was just the Chick-classed friendly. She began to shake but followed the Demon.

"E-excuse me..." She started, nervously. The Demon mentally commanded his visor to flash in response.

"C-can I f-follow you?" She stuttered. The Behemoth contemplated over her request. She'd be a barrier. He'd have to protect her as well as finish the operation and at the same time, deny any existence of the Prometheans. He jerked his head up to look at her. She seemed trustworthy. The Prometheans had hit in the upper levels of the building, they shouldn't be in this floor any time soon. The stairs are usually placed next to elevators and he had cleared the elevator floor at ground floor.

The staff is there as well, it hasn't been long since he had killed the Platypus and Duck-classed hostiles on ground floor so they should still be there. His visor clicked he motioned his head to the side, signaling that she could follow before turning around.

"Chick-class is currently taken under custody until departure point." The Demon said on the radio. His reply came in the form of a grunt and growl.

"T-thank you!"

The Demon grunted into his external speakers. It came out low and filter before turning around. He raised his Z-130, now more cautious than ever seeing as he had an unarmored woman with him. A patrol walked by. He gunned them down without thought; the female held back a scream but covered her mouth. The Platypus-classed hostiles were completely torn to bits, shred. He reloaded his weapon and continued on forward; again, killing any patrol or opposition he met along the way.

The Demon pointed to an elevator, pressing the 'down' button. The double doors slid open, along with two females. Instinctively, the Behemoth raised his rifle at them.

"Wait, wait! They're my students!" The female stood in front of him, waving her hands.

"You're a teacher?" He asked in a low, synthetic and filtered voice.

"Eep! I-I mean yes!"

The Demon grunted, shoving the green haired woman into the elevator.

"Maya-sensei, thank goodness you're alive!" The female student paid no attention to the walking tank beside her.

"Uh...Cecila-san." The other said, pointing at the Demon.

"What is it?" The Blonde with long hair turned towards me, paling instantly.

"It's one of them!"

The Demon quickly shoved her down with his left hand and pressed the 'ground floor' button on the elevator. He detected hostiles about to turn a corner. The door closed as he shot down the Platypuses that were coming after him. The Demon took the stairs beside him after finishing off the patrol. He was almost out of ammo and decided to conserve his bullets, placing the Z-130 Direct Energy Weapon on his back. He used his nearly full Z-110 Boltshot side arm as a replacement. The armor the opposition was wearing meant nothing to him. He spotted an Eagle-class fly across from him. He instantly thought about the Prometheans and jogged back up.

There were two nine foot towers of metal that stood on the opposite side of the corridor from him, gunning down some Platypuses and their commanders with their Z-250 Direct Energy Engagement Weapons or the Light Rifle. He was beginning to get gunned down as well, a machine gun placement.

He picked up a FN SCAR Rifle from the corpse beside him, that twitched and he quickly kicked the head off. Its cranium exploded like a tomato. He took cover against a wall, firing against the machine gun placement, taking the user by a few bursts. Then, he sprinted in. He threw a Pulse Grenade towards the placement. The object rose up a few feet into the air. A bubble formed around it, digitizing any hostiles in the vicinity. They disintegrated into orange particles that quickly dissipated into the air.

He tore the machine gun from its stand and began using it against its owners, easily finishing off the opposition in the area. The Demon discarded the machine gun in favor of the FN SCAR and sprinted towards the two large Prometheans. They had a strange helmet, shared by him but their masks were permanent. A huge backpack made up most of their body and height. Semi-thick legs seemed like they couldn't support the huge structure but did anyways. Their feet were like a human's general but with each toe was a blade.

Surprisingly, they had four arms, unlike their original counterparts. The two large ones had fingers, unlike the originals that were just arms attached to weapons. Like their brain-dead originals, they had a pair of human like arms coming out of the inner parts of their chests.

"Status report." The Operations Leader asked. The Crimson Juggernaut grunted in reply.

"He said, 'all forces have been eliminated'." A voice spoke in his radio.

"Okay then, the hostile broadcaster is on this floor, let's go."

* * *

"What the hell is that?!"

The broadcast was still live. The Crimson Vanguard, a sentient, Elite AI burst into the room, accompanied by the operation leader. Another one wearing similar armor but was more humanoid. The ops leader, otherwise known as the Demon, set off an EMP-Flash bang grenade in front of the commander, blinding and deafening him. The camera was instantly destroyed by the Juggernaut and he had a Light Rifle placed against the broadcaster's head.

"Thou shall die by the hands of-"

The Demon's hardlight arm blades activated and he slit the broadcaster's neck. He quickly disengaged the arm blades. He didn't want to overload his fusion generator. A Z-110 Direct Energy Pistol/Exotic formed from various parts in his right hand. He raised it at the girl in the corner, Charlotte Dunois. The Ops Leader examined the girl, who had her back against the wall, shivering. The Behemoth grunted and turned away from her, walking towards the Promethean.

The Crimson Vanguard glowed, turning into an orange ball and disappearing. The Ops Commander grabbed the broadcaster's body, smashing a window open and throwing the corpse's body out. He activated his special anti-gravity jetpack. Pieces of his armor that was on his back popped up. It was a jetpack that had wings on it for short, short wings. Jumping out the window, landed on the corpse, the body made a red splatter all over the pavement.

It was 20 stories tall drop and the Demon felt fine. He broke for a sprint; his bike was already transported into his next ride, a transport ship. The rest of the Prometheans were already transported out. No hostiles have survived and no Infinite Stratos Academy girls and single male have seen any of the Prometheans, excluding the German. The mission was a success and they seemed to have made an enemy in the process.

The Demon jumped into the transport craft and took a seat. The aircraft was on autopilot. A holographic live video feed appeared in front of him. On video, was a floating orb that glowed green.

"Outstanding Reclaimer! That was absolutely outstanding! We have obtained so much information from this mission; I cannot begin tell you how grateful I am! So, when do we start progress on your Powered Mechanical Exoskeleton?" The Monitor asked enthusiastically. This was 313 Unrelenting Vigilance, Monitor of the Crimson Dreadnaught.

"We can begin once the UNSC Freedom and Covenant Shadow of Intent as arrived. As of right now, continue on your...upgrading for my armor." The Demon replied.

"I must ask however, why is it that you spare the female?"

"Why shouldn't I? It isn't up to me to decide on who lives and who dies in this universe. Those who meddle with the outside however are a different story."

"So then, how will you get the Reclaimer and Covenant ship to meet us?" The AI asked.

"They come to us. The Freedom and SOI are heading towards Atlantis as we speak. As of right now, hurry up and break mach-10."

"Affirmative."

The Demon sat a while longer in silence. The aircraft suddenly jerked to one side, courtesy of 313 Unrelenting Vigilance. The ship landed and the back doors opened up. The Crimson Juggernauts (Vanguard) exited the aircraft. The demon followed suit. They arrived in a plain surrounded by trees. There were a few labor Prometheans carrying rocks and ores towards refineries. The Behemoth, although not as much as a Behemoth compared to the 8ft-9ft Prometheans that surrounded him, walked towards a Forerunner ship.

No, it wasn't the Crimson Dreadnaught; it's more of a scouting frigate deployed by it. All the Prometheans on the Dreadnaught are in stasis mode and there was a handful of Prometheans here. The scout frigate's engines were damaged during entry due to a malfunction. They've been stranded here for 500 years.

"Ah, Reclaimer!" 313 floated towards the Demon. He was slightly unnerved by the AI.

"Yes, what is it." The Reclaimer asked; his voice was still filtered.

"There is something I want to show to you, after you're done though."

"What is it now?"

"It's a small building no more than 3x3 dimensions that leads to a large gate impervious to all forms of damage."

"All forms, or you haven't tried all your weapons yet?"

"All forms, Reclaimer. This was found long before we found you on our beach head." The monitor said.

"Okay, I'll have a look at it later, besides that, how's the Knights of Seraph reacting?" The Demon asked, walking towards the scout frigate.

"It is most amusing. They've gone completely insane. Now their leaders plan on unveiling their new weapon. Reclaimer, we must be there to stop them."

"Of course, anything else?"

"We've also hacked into their mainframe. All their secrets shall be ours, but, here's the most interesting part. Like us, their leaders have come from and alternate universe. It is most interesting!"

"Superb, now, since you brought the concept up, stop calling me Reclaimer. I don't even know if I'm supposed to be your universe's humans or not!"

"Ah...of course." Vigilance turned himself down and stared at the ground.

"How's my armor progressing?" The Demon asked, changing subject.

"It should take several more months to complete. Shall I go prep the World Gate now?"

"Yes, please. Also, tell John and everyone else, when I come back that I said hi."

"Of course."

* * *

Author's Note:

Was I bad at hiding the Demon's identity? Yes, I was. Very bad in fact. Hell, the timing was so fucking obvious, anyone that has been examining this story to the core should have noticed. I should have waited several more chapters but I had to advance the story first.

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading Chapter 8: The Zeroth Spartan! Now, the armor, this is going to be extremely easy for me to explain since I literally just copied and pasted. However, V2 of the armor, which has been hinted here, is going to be harder

The Helmet is the Promethean Head/Fotus Helmet. I said "Mask Slid over Visor" the mask is the Promethean's face and the visor is the FOTUS visor. Easy? So, I have two abilities for the helmet. The first ability: Commander-mode which basically gives Sonic the Commander imprints and stuff, the glowing bits, showed in the chapter. Horn mode which is basically the FOTUS horn made out of hardlight.

The main body armor is going to be the Didact's chest armor. Simple as that. The Legs is the FOTUS legs. Again, simple. The shoulder pads are MJOLNIR Mark VI or Master Chief's and the forearms are Didact's weird ass forearms with claws.

I'll get into the abilities later in the story as for right now, rant time.

I had to go and redo bits and pieces of the IS Assault bit since it seemed too damn short. Now, it's like...1k longer.

I really want to work on other projects and I've busted THREE chapters out for this story: Chapter 7 which was on the short end, a rework of chapter 1 which was BY GOD A LOT better than the first one and this one, which was A LOT better than what I had anticipated and more detailed than most of the other chapters, partially due to the fact that I'm working in 3rd person- GOD DAMN IT MICROSOFT WORD STOP AUTO MAKING THE "RD" IN 3RD A FUCKING MINI!

I'll need to rework chapter 2 and all the other chapters; however, I'm doing that later since I'm going to start working on Parallel Worlds which I RECOMMEND YOU DO NOT READ, unless you want spoilers. As in real actual spoilers this time not the shit I keep on feeding you.

Yes, the story is finally progressing. I can actually start having fun with this now! This **should** be the last appearance of 'the demon' for the next few chapters.

Anyways, I'm getting awfully lazy atm. I want to beat Halo:CE on legendary and at least PLAY halo 2. Ugh, well, ciao.

Anddd...It turns out I've got a 1.5k-2k increase in words. Nice.

**Words: 7,872 (original, 6,345 before adding the segment before the broadcast killing)**

Thanks  
Sonicfanx1


End file.
